Caminhos Cruzados II
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Continuação de Caminhos I, conta as aventuras Granger termina a escola. Deverá ser lida, necessariamente depois de Caminhos I, pois contém elmentos desta fic. TERMINADA
1. Default Chapter

****

Capítulo I – O casamento de Rony

Dois dias depois do baile de formatura, as aulas acabaram. E agora somente restava a todos aproveitarem muito bem as férias. Hermione segundo o combinado iria para casa, aproveitar as férias, enquanto Severo Snape iria organizar todos os detalhes para o jogo de quadribol. Depois sim, iria para a casa de sua irmã Lauren. Claro, ele jamais havia lhe falado que tinha uma irmã, mas teriam muito tempo para descobrir essas coisas agora que iriam juntos para França. Ela iria fazer faculdade de Transfiguração e ele iria continuar as pesquisas contra as Maldições Imperdoáveis e dar aulas no curso avançado de Magia Negra. 

Vinte dias depois do termino das aulas, se realizaria o casamento de Rony e Padma Patil. Rony iria jogar no . Não seria o maior salário, mas aquele era seu time do coração. Por insistência de Arthur Weasley o casamento seria realizado a moda dos trouxas, em uma igreja, com padre e juiz., e principalmente, todos sem exceção em vestes trouxas. Hermione, sarcasticamente dissera que assim seria melhor. Se eles se casassem no modo dos bruxos, jamais poderiam se separar pois o divórcio seria impossível ao passo que no mundo trouxa... 

Fora ela quem arranjara o local: uma capelinha discreta no centro de um parque trouxa, discreta, pequena e muito enfeitada. Claro, enfeitar foi algo muito rápido, pois em menos de cinco minutos, Hermione e Gina com as varinhas em punho preparam tudo. 

Ela e Severo Snape haviam combinado que ele iria até a casa dela, pois o local do casamento era a três quadras dali.. No horário combinado a campanhia soou e ela abriu a porta, sorridente, enquanto abraçava e beijava o homem que estava ali.

- Eu estava com saudades de você.. 

- E eu não, decerto!? – respondeu ele, beijando- a . – Você nem sabe, está me dando um trabalhão muito grande esta história do jogo de quadribol. Eu fico correndo atrás dos outros e depois ainda me acusam de ditador... – disse ele, fingindo-se de bravo.

- Ora, Severo. Não tente me enganar, você adora esse papel de ditador. – respondeu ela, abraçando-se nele.

- Você está bonita, Mione! Linda como sempre... – Hermione trajava um vestido trouxa esvoaçante, com um chapéu, ideal para casamentos durante o dia. 

- E você, não sei se eu já lhe disse que você fica muito bem, assim trajado de trouxa. – Severo Snape estava com um terno azul escuro, muito bem arrumado e com os cabelos organizados. 

- Já disse sim.

- Convencido.. Vamos.. não podemos nos atrasar.. – disse ela, saindo e fechando a porta. 

- Mas que feio, senhorita Granger.. não me convidou nem para um café. E depois ainda diz que me ama. Francamente! 

- Eu amo você! – disse ela, parando na frente dele, e beijando-o apaixonadamente. – Mas isso não impede que nós estejamos atrasados.. –disse ela, puxando-o pela mão.

* * *

Os Weasley e os Patil estavam na porta da capela recepcionando os convidados. Muita gente havia sido convidada. Logo na entrada, encontram Lilá e Simas conversando animadamente com Dino Thomas. 

- Olá Mione. Olá, professor Snape! 

- Oi gente. – disse Mione.

- Olá. – disse Snape, seriamente. 

- O senhor já sabe que o meu pai....- perguntou Lilá para ele. 

- Sim, Srta. Brown, eu já sei.. – disse Snape, começando a rir em seguida. 

- Sabe, que me contaram que a Padma queria desistir de casar? – falou Lilá, baixando o tom de voz.

- Quem contou, a Parvati? – perguntou Dino.

- Sim, e disse que ela só vai casar porque esta esperando um bebê...

- Vamos, Severo.. Senão daqui a pouco, segundo as novidades da Lilá, a Padma já se casou novamente, do que dessa vez com um dos gêmeos que ela não lembra o nome. – disse Hermione contrariada, e em seguida eles foram em direção a entrada da capela. 

- O que tem o Sr. Brown, Severo? 

- Bom, ele.. ele sucumbiu as exigências da filha... – disse Snape rindo...

- Ora, Severo. porque você não conta para a Srta. Hermione de uma vez que finalmente aquela idiota da Sybila conseguiu o que queria? – ouviu-se a voz de Lúcio Malfoy chegando e juntando-se a eles. 

- A charlatã? – perguntou Hermione. 

- Pois é!!!! Como vai, Srta. Hermione? – disse ele, beijando a mão da moça. 

- Bem, e o senhor?

- Lúcio, como sempre uma entrada triunfal? – perguntou Snape, cumprimentando o amigo.. 

- Pois é, Narcisa pelo jeito, quer chamar mais atenção que a noiva.. E falando nisso, queria saber porque Arthur me convidou para a festa.

- Onde os Malfoys aparecem, a festa é sucesso certo! – disse Snape debochando..

Lúcio Malfoy somente fez uma careta para ele. 

Os três ( Hermione e Snape de mãos dadas) foram caminhando até a entrada da capela, e viram Remo Lupin, acompanhando por Louise Hoock, vindo naquela direção. 

- Severo, olha lá o Remo... – disse Lúcio Malfoy indicando o lado direito com um movimento de cabeça. 

- Pois é... – disse Snape enquanto ele e Hermione se voltavam para o lado indicado. 

- Não é o lobisomem ainda se deu bem??? – perguntou Lúcio, com uma ponta de indignação na voz. 

- Não fale assim dele, é uma ótima pessoa. 

- Tá, Severo! Olhe, Srta. Hermione, não pense que Severo é sempre assim, ele está com essa pose de bom moço, só porque a senhorita está aqui, senão...

- Ora Lúcio.... – disse Snape, sendo interrompido com a chegada de Remo e Louise Hoock. 

- Como vão todos? Severo, Lúcio, Mione.. 

- Bem e você, Remo e Madade Hoock? – cumprimentou Lúcio Malfoy. 

- Bem, Remo! Louise! 

- Como vai o senhor? E a senhora? 

Nisto o grupo chegou a entrada da capela. Remo Lupin e Madame Hoock se adiantaram e cumprimentaram Molly e Arthur Weasley que estavam muito orgulhosos. Os pais de Padma também estavam sorridentes, e se aditaram quando grupo chegou. Hermione cumprimentou os Weasleys com grande felicidade, dizendo torcer para Rony que ele encontrasse seu caminho agora que a vida dele mudaria radicalmente. Molly beijou-a com lagrimas nos olhos, enquanto Arthur cumprimentava Severo Snape. Lúcio adiantou-se para cumprimentar os Weasley, quando percebeu que Narcisa chegara. Hermione voltou-se e a observou. Ela parecia ter sua idade, quando muito, e estava muito bem vestida, parecendo mesmo uma moça. Era elegante, porém exagerada para uma cerimônia simples como aquela. 

Hermione e Severo entraram na Igreja e viram Richard Brown, sentado de mãos dadas com Sybila, tendo ao lado Frank e Melissa Longbotton. A mãe de Neville conversava com o filho que ao ver Hermione levantou-se e veio correndo dar-lhe um beijo. Já Frank parecia estar fazendo piadinhas a respeito do par. 

- Severo.. coitado do Sr. Richard. Aquela mulher é uma idiota..

- Cada qual com seu igual. – sentenciou ele, vendo Richard levantar-se e vir naquela direção. 

- Srta. Hermione! – cumprimentou ele, abraçando- a . – Severo! 

- Como vai o senhor? espero que ainda bem.. – disse ela não conseguindo se conter.

- Pensei que você não fizesse como esses dois. – disse Richard para Hermione. 

- Mas eu simpatizo com o senhor, queria seu bem. – disse Hermione séria, sob risos de Snape e Malfoy que havia voltado a cena. 

- Viu Richard. Se você depender do nosso apoio, está morto! – disse Snape.

- Severo, vou lá na frente, Harry está me chamando. – disse ela, beijando- o de leve. 

Hermione foi caminhando em direção ao altar. Harry e Rony estavam no altar juntamente com Parvati e Sirius Black que eram os padrinhos de Padma. Harry e Rony abraçaram Hermione juntos, quase a derrubando no chão. Parvati e Sirius vieram cumprimentar Hermione. 

- Hermione, acho que daqui a uns 15 dias vamos inaugurar a loja. – contou Parvati.

- Mesmo? Que ótima noticia. 

- Pois é, e queremos convidar você e aquele SER – disse Sirius apontando para Snape. – para a inauguração..

- Nós iremos com certeza, Sirius. Obrigado pelo convite. 

- Eu poderia ter convidado o SER, no treino de Terça-feira, mas como acertei um balaço nele, sem querer- Sirius sorriu ironicamente- fiquei receoso.

- Imagino como foi sem querer, Sirius. – retrucou Parvati., enquanto Hermione sorria.

- Foi mesmo, só queria ver se ele ainda era um bom goleiro. – respondeu ele inocentemente. E quanto a você, Rony? Nervoso?

- Um pouco. – respondeu Rony vermelho como um pimentão, afrouxando o nó da gravata e cuidando a porta da capela. 

Quando Hermione saiu de perto deles, os três começaram a conversar em voz baixa. 

- Severo, e a quanto a Marca negra? A minha não desapareceu. – disse Lúcio Malfoy. 

- Nem a minha! – disse Richard.

- Estou muito preocupado com isso, mas não tive coragem de falar com ninguém ainda. Talvez devêssemos esperar mais um pouco. – disse Snape.

- Mais o que Severo? Deveria Ter desaparecido naquele instante. Todos nós sabemos que ele só irá sumir o dia que o Lord estiver morto. – disse Richard. 

- Sim, nós precisávamos falar com mais algum comensal, para ver.. è que fomos os únicos que o traímos talvez tenha algo a ver com isso. 

- Duvido Lúcio, embora seja uma hipótese. Semana que vem começa os julgamentos, e vamos Ter que depor. – disse Snape. – E não sei, talvez nós três tenhamos que responder pela acusação de sermos Comensais. 

- Você também? – perguntou Richard. – mas fazem muitos anos que você não participa das atividades realmente. Sempre foi um espião. 

- Pois é.. Não dá para confiarmos cegamente nestes aurores. O sonho do Moody era conseguir trancafiar o Trio de Ouro em Askaban, esqueceram? – disse Snape. 

- Mas e Alvo? – quis saber Lúcio.

- É por isso que estou tranqüilo, enquanto ele estiver do nosso lado, não corremos grandes riscos. 

- Ainda bem. – disse Richard.

- Richard eu preciso falar com você, assim sem aquela purgante por perto. – disse Frank, se aproximando. 

- Nunca gostei das suas definições, Frank. Mas sou obrigado a concordar que aquela mulher sim é uma purgante... – disse Snape. 

- Sybila Purgante! – disse Frank cantarolando no ouvido de Richard.. 

- Eu ainda te mato, Frank. Eu juro! 

- Que meda!!!! – disse Frank Lonbotton, rindo.- Você está namorando a Sybila, agora agüenta. – continuou ele, caminhando até um dos bancos, pois o sino acabara de tocar.

Severo foi sentar-se junto a Lúcio e Narcisa (que parecia ser a noiva).

No altar, Hermione e Harry de um lado e Parvati e Sirius de outro lado, assistiam a cerimônia., a entrada de Padma foi triunfal, ela estava linda.. com um vestido gelo que escondia a barriguinha de quatro meses de gravidez. A cerimônia foi linda. Molly e Gina choravam discretamente. Harry e Hermione também encheram os olhos de lágrimas. Já, Neville chorava copiosamente, sendo consolado por Alícia. Rony ficava mais vermelho a medida que mais palavras iam sendo pronunciadas, e por fim o padre e o juiz os declararam casados. 

Os noivos foram muito cumprimentados e todos rumaram para a recepção, onde alguns tópicos ocupavam a atenção de todos, como a inauguração da loja de Parvati e Sirius; o namoro de Sybila e Richard e o jogo de quadribol. Harry contou a Hermione, que realmente Snape fazia juz ao título de ditador que haviam lhe dado. Ele comandava o time com mãos de ferro. Mas segundo lhe contara o seu padrinho Sirius desde que Severo Snape era o capitão do time eles jamais haviam perdido uma partida. 

Neville e Alicia estavam dançando próximo as eles, e Harry comentou que a Srta. Parkinson estava alojada na casa dos Longbotton até o inicio das aulas, por causa da prisão de seu pai, sob a acusação de Comensal da Morte. Harry queria saber a cerca dos julgamentos dos Comensais. O que deveria ser dito e quem seria ou não condenado. Hermione sabia que o Trio de Ouro corria riscos, inclusive Snape, embora ela não conseguisse perceber o porquê. Ouvira algumas conversas que falavam sobre a perda de poder de Dumbledore, ao contrário do que poderia se esperar, e isso a amedrontava muito. Os aurores, em especial os comandados por Moody, estavam se voltando contra Dumbledore sem motivo aparente. Ela sabia que se Dumbledore caísse antes do julgamento, Severo Snape seria condenado da certa. Suas atividades de Comensal da Morte não eram segredo para ninguém deste meio. 

Quando a festa terminou já era noite. 

* * *

Hermione foi caminhando de mãos dadas com Snape pela rua deserta. Quando chegaram na casa dela, ela abriu a porta e convidou-o para entrar e tomar o citado café.. 

- E seus pais, não voltaram o consultório? – perguntou ele, sentando-se no sofá. 

- Não, ainda não... – disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele, e contando –lhe ao pé do ouvido, com um sorriso maroto, que os pais tinha ido participar de uma palestra e só voltariam de manhã...... Ao terminar de falar ela beijou- o ...

* * *

Naquela noite, na Mansão Malfoy, Draco estava caminhando com o anel de brilhante em suas mãos... Desde a formatura ele alimentava a esperança que o Lord estivesse vivo e que o segredo estivesse naquele anel. Planejando isso, ele conseguira pegar Moody e lhe aplicar uma Maldição Imperius, para que este fosse contra as ordens de Dumbledore. Na verdade Draco queria ver seu pai em Askaban, por Ter traído seu mestre. Seu rosto de assombrou ao lembrar que seu padrinho, talvez a única pessoa no mundo que gostava dele, também iria para lá, caso Dumbledore não depusesse a seu favor. 

Ele lastimou que isso ocorresse, mas ver seu pai preso era sua prioridade. Ele e o covarde do Richard Brown. Queria ver o fim do Trio de Ouro, os três atrás das grades de Askaban.. Mas e o padrinho? – pensou ele novamente.. – Depois dou um jeito de tirar ele de lá, vou mesmo precisar dos poderes daquela sangue-ruim...... 

Draco deu um sorriso maldoso e frio, enquanto continuava tentando decifrar o segredo do anel, para trazer seu mestre de volta. 


	2. O jogo de Quadribol

****

Capítulo II- O jogo de Quadribol

Alguns dias depois do casamento de Rony, Frank Longbotton estava sentado na varanda de sua casa, conversando com a esposa Melissa e com sua mãe Margarida, enquanto Neville e Alícia passeavam por entre as árvores do jardim. Na verdade Alícia estava abalada, pois na semana seguinte seria o julgamento dos Comensais da Morte presos na Mansão Malfoy. E seu pai Eric estava entre eles. Ela temia uma condenação do pai, mesmo sabendo que ele cometera todos os crimes, a que estava sendo acusado e que sempre fora aliado do Lord das Trevas por livre e espontânea vontade. A sua força era Neville, sempre ao seu lado, sempre lhe confortando, lhe amando. Era verdade que ele havia mudado muito depois que seu pais haviam se recuperado, mas havia mudado para melhor, para muito melhor. Lhe parecera que o namorado, de um instante para outro se tornara adulto. Ter seus pais de volta, lhe proporcionou uma felicidade sem tamanho. E ela entendia bem isso. Os Longbottom eram uma família tão amável que não mereciam a tragédia que os havia abatido... E ela era feliz ali, todos a tratavam bem... Alícia viu que Neville estava chegando trazendo uma flor:

- Alícia para você... – disse ele, alcançando a flor

- Eu já disse que te amo?

- Deixe-me ver...hoje ainda não. – respondeu ele, beijando-a .

* * *

Richard Brown, estava sentado numa poltrona lendo o jornal, hábito que adquirira ficando muito tempo na companhia de Lúcio Malfoy e Severo Snape. Lilá havia ido ao povoado vizinho, fazer algumas compras em companhia dos elfos domésticos e ele ficara em casa onde o silêncio reinava. Talvez não fosse por muito tempo, Frank sempre aparecia por ali para contar as novidades, rir e conversar. Richard pensou seriamente em como era bom ter o velho amigo Frank de volta. O amigo inseparável, de todas as horas, o grifinório fofoqueiro, redator do jornal de fofocas e mexericos, mais lido de toda a Hogwarts. Lembrou-se com um largo sorriso de todas as excursões (com a capa da Invisibilidade emprestada por Tiago Potter) que ambos haviam feito durante a noite, buscando fotografar os casais que se escondiam pelos cantos. Isso durou até que o próprio Tiago fosse surpreendido na Torre de Astronomia, aos beijos com a amiga Lilian Evans e Frank colocara na capa do informativo daquela semana.. Por conta disto perderam a capa e ainda tiveram que se cuidar para não serem surpreendidos por alguns feitiços feitos por Severo Snape e Sirius Black (os despeitados) ou pelos noticiados. Fora uma circunstância difícil. Mas não pior do que aquela em que Frank (que mantinha uma relação muito amistosa com os Elfos domésticos, pois considerava estes uma grande fonte de informações) publicara que Sybila havia roubado uma cueca de Richard da lavanderia, para fazer um feitiço do amor... Obviamente, ele virara chacota da escola inteira e o pior é que o delator fora o seu melhor amigo. Aquela vez eles haviam brigado muito... Mas sempre amigos...

Pois é, pensava ele.. Sybila. Claro que Frank vinha com aquela conversa que "quem não tem cão, caça com gato" ou um lendário "se não tem tu, vai tu mesmo". Mas depois de tantos anos, ele se dera conta de algo que sempre soubera, que Sybila tinha seus encantos (e ele riu lembrando de ter dito isso a Frank e que este assentiu complementando que tais encantos deveriam estar escondidos debaixo da unha do dedo mindinho do pé dela!). Mas era verdade, talvez se tivesse dado uma chance à Sybila quando eram jovens, ele não tivesse se tornado um Comensal da Morte, talvez não quisesse ter ficado rico de um dia para outro, para comprar todos os luxos que sua esposa queria e claro, o dinheiro que ganhava sendo Comensal era sujo, mas era uma quantia muito generosa e isso a fazia feliz, mas não o fez tão feliz quanto poderia supor. isso porque perdera aquele que era seu melhor amigo, aquele que era mais do que um irmão... A dupla mais inseparável daquela época, mais do que qualquer outra.. um Comensal da Morte e o outro Auror. 

Logo perdera a esposa também, num desastre de carro. 

Mas quem sabe... Severo sempre dizia ,que talvez algum dia eles tivessem outra chance.. Será que essa seria a hora? É verdade, ele não era perdidamente apaixonado por Sybila, mas gostava muito dela, mais a cada dia que passava.. Quem sabe??!!!

* * *

Lúcio Malfoy entrou em sua Mansão, acompanhado de sua esposa Narcisa que resolvera voltar, quando soubera que ele continuava rico. Ele nunca chegara a nenhuma conclusão sobre o fato de gostar ou não da esposa. O casamento fora arranjado, era verdade, mas os interesses eram compatíveis. Ele era rico e precisava de uma mulher que soubesse ser esposa de um homem rico. O mesmo valia para Narcisa que como todas as corvinais da época de escola tivera uma quedinha por Richard Brown, o conquistador que se escondia atrás de Frank Longbottom (aquele auror infame e fofoqueiro) todas as vezes que alguma garota lhe dirigia a palavra. Lúcio subiu correndo as escadas da Mansão.. De algum modo aquela casa não combinava com Lúcio Malfoy ex-Comensal da Morte. Preferia ter uma casa modesta em que pudesse talvez conhecer o significado da palavra felicidade. Cogitava vagamente pegar um pouco de dinheiro, o suficiente apenas e ir morar no mar, um veleiro, pescando e conhecendo lugares. Narcisa não iria junto, obviamente. Mas qual seria o mal de ir sozinho? 

Ele escancarou a porta do ex-escritório de Voldemort, onde Draco estava sentado.

- Filho!

- Olá, Lúcio. – cumprimentou ele 

- O que você está fazendo? – Draco estava apenas olhando para o anel, tentando descobrir o que teria que fazer para trazer o Lord das Trevas de volta.

- Nada de muito importante e você?

- Estou voltando do Ministério da Magia. Eles marcaram os nossos julgamentos. para semana que vem, três dias depois do jogo de Severo. 

- Tudo bem.

- Mas você não sabe o que aconteceu. Moody indiciou eu, Richard e também Severo. Tudo bem quanto a mim e a Richard, mas Severo???? Fazem muitos anos que ele é espião. Achei muito injusto pois pegaram crimes de mais de quinze anos, para poder acusar Severo.. Mas pelo jeito, não deixaram ninguém de fora. - Realmente, Lúcio?

- Sim, vou avisar seu padrinho. De que adiantou ele ter feito todo aquele trabalho de espião? Eu ainda acredito que ele não vá ser condenado. porque o depoimento de Dumbledore conta muito, mas não sei até que ponto...

- Lastimo pelo padrinho!

Lúcio Malfoy saiu da sala enquanto Draco pensava no que ainda teria que fazer, para conseguir a condenação de seu pai e sua mudança perpétua para Askaban. 

* * *

Sirius Black estava caminhando entre as prateleiras da loja, junto com Parvati, sua namorada. Parvati estava bonita, mas triste por sentir saudade da irmã que havia partido em lua-de-mel. A loja estava toda decorada e eles já haviam recebido Harry e Gina que vieram conhecer o ambiente. Naquela tarde, Hermione havia aparecido junto com o ditador Severo Snape. O interesse dela estava em que a loja seria de adornos trouxas e Hermione era um bruxa de origens trouxas. A pedido de Parvati, ela havia trazido consigo os modismos do momento no mundo trouxa: pulseiras, anéis, brincos, colares, tiaras, lenços e mais uma gama indefinível de coisas, que Sirius e Severo tiveram que tirar das caixas e colocar nas prateleiras sem fazer esparrame, enquanto as garotas conversavam sobre a decoração da loja. 

Hermione providenciara também uns quadros modernos e um aparelho de Cd player tipicamente trouxa, para o som ambiente. O local ficara uma mistura trouxa-bruxa bastante harmônica e por ser algo diferente, iria encantar a todos. Parvati parecera encantada pelo aparelho de Cd e pelos disquinhos ( segundo ela) que vieram junto. Snape quis mostrar seus conhecimentos sobre o aparato, mas não teve tempo de falar muita coisa, pois Sirius estava tirando os Cds das caixas e atirando na direção dele, dizendo:

- Vamos ver se você continua sendo um bom goleiro ou se vamos passar vergonha contra aqueles Lufa-Lufa. 

- Seu animal. – disse Snape, recolhendo os Cds ainda no ar. 

- Sou um cão... 

- Dos bem pulguentos, isso sim...

- Chega os dois! – era a voz de Hermione brava, pegando os CDs da mão de Snape e levando tudo embora. - Vocês vão riscar e daí não irá mais tocar as músicas, e como fica o som ambiente?? 

- Mione querida, assim: - disse Snape tirando a varinha da mão de Sirius Black. – Sonorus!

- _"Hoje, Sirius Black o cão pulguento anuncia que .." _- a voz de Snape foi magicamente amplificada. 

- Me dá essa droga de varinha, Ditador... 

__

- "Se você se aproximar eu te atiro no lago, no dia do jogo.. ando mesmo com vontade de fazer isso..." 

Sirius Black resolveu investir contra Snape, tentando lhe tirar a varinha, enquanto o outro gritava, rindo...

__

- "Tire as patas de mim, seu cachorro louco..."

- "Sai daqui, raivoso".

- Oba, briguinha de novo.. vou tirar um retrato.. – ouviu-se a voz debochada de Frank Longbottom na porta e logo, surgiram dentro da loja ele e Richard Brown.

- Imagina se não são esses dois... – disse Snape enquanto devolvia a varinha de Sirius. 

- Viemos ver sobre o SEU jogo. – respondeu Frank.

- È, mas onde um vai tem que ter o outro. Richard, me conte como foi sobreviver sem o Frank por perto durante todos aqueles anos.

- Uma experiência trágica, Sirius. É difícil ir aos lugares em ter alguém que nos faça rir.

- Está me chamando de palhaço? – perguntou Frank fazendo uma careta.

- Eu não disse isso, mas se você acha assim,...

- Ora, Richard seu hipócrita... – naquele instante, Frank viu Hermione e Parvati sentadas rindo até não poder mais..

- Hermione! Srta. Parvati. Como vão?

- Bem, Sr. Longbottom. E o senhor? - disse Hermione enquanto ele vinha cumprimenta-los. – Sr. Richard!!!

Hermione e Parvati ficaram combinando mais alguns detalhes sobre a loja enquanto os quatro ficaram conversando a cerca dos não presentes. 

* * *

Naquele instante, na sala da diretoria de Hogwarts, o auror Moody conversava com Alvo Dumbledore.

- Alastor, sinceramente não entendo o que está acontecendo com você. 

- Imaginação sua, Alvo. Apenas acho que agora que temos eles nas mãos não podemos desperdiçar a oportunidade.

- Pode ser, Alastor. Mas eu acho que tentar prender Severo, depois de todos os riscos que ele correu, para nos ajudar não seria algo muito justo e nem digno de você. 

- Que irônico, Alvo. Mas quem foi Comensal da Morte uma vez não vai deixar de ser. Nunca!

- Sim, isso se aplica a Lúcio e a Richard. Mas não a Severo! E além do que..

- Já sei, você vai falar da Srta Granger. 

- Exatamente. Lúcio e Richard ajudaram muito ela. Não podemos ignorar esse fato. E bem , Severo sempre fez mais do que pôde para nos ajudar.

- È, mas vou indiciar ele sob a acusação de Comensal da Morte. Quero que você me diga que ele nunca foi um Comensal. 

- Faça como quiser, Alastor. Sabe que ele será inocentado. Você está usando crimes com mais de 15 anos para acusar Severo Snape. Tem dimensão do que está fazendo??

- Claro, vou acabar com eles.... com aquele Trio de Ouro. Com os melhores servos que o Lord das Trevas já teve. 

- Deste jeito você vai acabar com nós...

- Falando em acabar, o Mistério da Magia destituiu Arthur.

- Porquê?!!!

- Porque ele deixou o Lord das Trevas escapar de Askaban. 

- Não me faça rir. Sim, ele o deixou escapar, mas ajudou a eliminar Voldemort. 

- É, mas talvez não consiga conter a próxima onda de terror das Trevas.

- Mas, e quem disse que irá ter próxima?

- Irá sim. Esqueceu de Hermione Granger? 

- Hermione não pretende fazer nada desta ordem, Alastor. Não entendo porquê você está afirmando isso, sabendo que é mentira.

- Na minha opinião, vocês criaram um monstro para matar outro, mas alguns estão considerando a garota uma heroína.

- Ela é uma heroína. 

- Não é, Alvo, não é. Temos muitas pessoas dentro do Ministério achando que teremos que manter Hermione Granger sob vigilância constante. 

- Que idéia! 

Depois eles se desviaram para outros assuntos de ordem geral dentro do Ministério. Quando Moody foi embora, Alvo começou a refletir sobre as reviravoltas do mundo da magia. Logo agora que ele e Arthur deveriam ter ganho mais prestígio, era justamente quando estavam sendo mais malvistos dentro do mundo mágico. Isso provavelmente se devia ao argumento de que eles haviam destruído Voldemort, mas haviam, de certa forma ressuscitado, Irnius Granger. E claro, o reinado- por assim dizer- de Irnius fora muito pior que o domínio de Voldemort. Tudo fora mais assustador e era, até certo ponto, natural que as pessoas ficassem com medo. Na verdade, Hermione tinha poderes das Trevas de grande ordem, mas não cogitava utiliza-los em hipótese alguma. Jamias lhe passara pela cabeça e Alvo tinha certeza disso possuir os poderes de Voldemort e nem aterrorizar o mundo mágico. Era incrível o que estava acontecendo. E o pior era que as pessoas estavam acreditando que Hermione com a ajuda dele, Alvo Dumbledore, iria tomar o poder. 

Com essa conspiração, ele não via como salvar Severo Snape de uma condenação à Askaban.

* * *

Depois de quase um mês do término das aulas, finalmente chegara o dia o jogo de Quadribol. Hermione, com a ajuda de Parvati e Lilá pintara uma grande bandeira de Hogwarts sem o símbolo da casa Lufa-lufa. Aproveitando o acontecimento, a festa da inauguração da loja de Parvati seria logo depois. 

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas de alunos, de todas as épocas da escola. A extensa maioria torcia pela Seleção Intercasas. A torcida da casa Lufa-Lufa ocupava um espaço menor, mas nem por isso era menos animada... 

No vestiário, todos estavam silenciosos. Nem Snape, que sempre era vociferante nestes casos, falava alguma coisa. Harry estava pronto, empunhando sua vassoura nova. Severo havia feito com que Lúcio Malfoy (segundo complementara Sirius, e seu dinheiro sujo) arrumasse as melhores vassouras possíveis. 

Lúcio aparecera no treino seguinte carregando sete vassouras Firebolt 4. Frank Longbottom em uma tirada mais animada, disse que valia a pena, até ser Comensal da Morte para possuir uma vassoura daquelas. Nisso, o protesto de Richard foi marcado lhe dando uma vassourada na cabeça. 

Harry nunca ficava absurdamente nervoso em jogos importantes, mas este era diferente, afinal, ele estava ali no lugar do seu pai. Seu pai era o apanhador do time Intercasas. Esse time era muito bom, mesmo depois de tantos anos que não jogavam. Estavam destreinados e ao mesmo tempo eram tão entrosados, que somente alguém como Snape poderia encontrar algum defeito na formação. Severo Snape era um grande capitão e se deveria tirar o chapéu para ele, pois conseguia conciliar as brigas, mesmo tomando partido . Como um todo, aquele era o melhor time de quadribol em que Harry já jogara. Severo era um ótimo goleiro. Frank e Richard ótimos batedores. Lúcio, Sirius e Remo excelentes artilheiros. E ele, bom, ele era o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já havia tido, melhor até que seu pai. 

- Ei, ditador. Nenhuma recomendação? – perguntava Sirius Black, reluzindo no uniforme de quadribol vermelho da Grifinória. .

- Só uma. Se nós perdermos para a Lufa- Lufa eu mato vocês! – respondeu Snape, vestindo o uniforme verde de quadribol da Sonserina. 

- Pois é, Severo. Você tem razão, perder para eles seria a nossa derrocada total. – disse Remo, também com uma veste vermelha.

- Ei, mas nós ainda somos NÒS, esqueceram? – Falou Richard, o único de vestes azuis, por ser esta a cor do uniforme de quadribol da Corvinal. 

- E eles são eles, Richard. Que sábio! – retrucou Lúcio Malfoy também de roupa verde. 

- A Sybila previu que íamos ganhar. – afirmou Richard bravo.

Por um instante ninguém respondeu nada surpreendidos pela notícia que ele lhes dera. Depois todos, inclusive Harry começaram a rir... 

- E depois, vocês o levam a sério, argumentando que eu sou é que sou o idiota. Francamente! – disse Frank, rindo e apontando para Richard que tinha uma cara mordaz.

- Richard. Não quero dizer que sua namoradinha não tenha dotes premonitórios, mas dizer que nós ganharemos da Lufa-Lufa, bem é uma dedução óbvia. - disse Remo Lupin, tentando contemporizar, em meio as risadas de Frank e dos outros. 

Em algum lugar, uma sineta tocou, convocando os times para o campo, para o inicio do jogo. 

- Galera, é o seguinte, se a gente ganhar. Tá Severo, a gente vai ganhar! Rodada de cerveja amanteigada lá na inauguração da minha loja, mais tarde..... - disse Sirius para os outros. 

- Beber as custas do pão-duro do Black sempre é uma boa. – disse Frank.

- CALA A BOCA, Frank!! – gritaram eles, na hora em que ouviram a voz de Dumbledore chamando os times.

Os sete saíram do vestiário, era contrastante as cores das vestes, uma azul, duas verdes e quatro vermelhas, em comparação as sete amarelas dos jogadores da Lufa-Lufa. 

Severo Snape vinha puxando a fila e levando uma espécie de flâmula com os símbolos das três casas. Depois dele, vinham Frank Longbotton, Sirius Black, Richard Brown, Remo Lupin, Lúcio Malfoy e Harry Potter, fechando a fila. 

Do outro lado estavam os Lufa- Lufa: Amos Diggory que parecia mais gordo vestido de amarelo e que também levava uma flâmula com o símbolo da casa, vinha na frente. Foi feita a troca de flâmulas e Dumbledore chamou a escalação:

- Pela casa Lufa-Lufa: no gol: Williamson. Como batedores: Waltter e Lawrence; artilheiros: Quinn, Stuart e Eichenberg e como apanhador: Diggory. Todos pertencentes a casa Lufa-Lufa.

A torcida da Lufa-Lufa fez muita festa, aplaudindo seus representantes que saíram voando e colocando-se em seus lugares.

- Pela seleção Intercasas : no gol: Snape da Sonserina. Como batedores: Longbottom da Grifinória (que fez uma mesura para o público, comentando que o Iceberg, aquele que afundava o time estava presente na Lufa-Lufa) e Brown da Corvinal; como artilheiros: Malfoy da Sonserina, Black e Lupin ambos da Grifinória e como artilheiro: H.Potter da Grifinória. Eles voaram e tomaram suas posições...

A torcida Intercasas vibrava e fazia muito mais barulho que o da Lufa-Lufa mesmo porque estava em maior número. E tudo havia sido organizado. Até uma orquestra havia sido improvisada por Neville, e que ao contrário do que se esperava estava funcionando muito bem.

O próprio Dumbledore iria apitar o jogo, evitando assim, quaisquer tipo de protecionismo. 

Dado o apito inicial, Lúcio Malfoy que jogava de acordo com os padrões da Sonserina, partiu para cima de Waltter lhe acertando uma vassourada na cara. Dumbledore apitou marcando um lance livre contra o Intercasas. Quinn cobrou mas, Snape defendeu. Harry estava correndo pelo campo com Diggory no seu encalço, mas, por hora ainda não havia visto nenhum sinal do pomo. A goles voltou para as mãos de Black que disparou campo a fora, Lawrence tentou intercepta-lo mas Brown foi mais ágil lhe atirando um balaço fazendo-o desviar e Black converteu: eram 10 a 0 para o Intercasas. Dumbledore marcou a falta de Brown em Lawrence, era mais um lance livre contra o Intercasas. Desta vez Stuart cobrou. Mesmo tendo que se atirar na goles, Snape conseguiu pegá-la novamente. 

Agora Harry entendia porque o Intercasas precisava de um bom goleiro. Era porque o jogo deles era baseado nos moldes da Sonserina. Truncado, violento, feio, mas de resultado. 

Lupin apareceu perto de Snape que lhe atirou a goles, recomeçando a perseguição. Longbotton e Brown estavam envolvidos numa guerra de balaços no meio de campo que envolvia também Wallter e Lawrence. O pior é que se poderia dizer que os balaços estavam levando a melhor. 

Malfoy estava logo depois do tumulto envolvendo os balaços muito bem colocado, e Lupin jogou a goles para ele. Num momento de distração o goleiro achou que a goles estava com Black e partiu em direção a este, deixando o gol livre para Malfoy marcar: 20 a 0 Intercasas. 

O público vibrava ainda mais, gritos de todas as ordens, incentivos , xingamentos.... Harry teve a impressão de ter visto o pomo de ouro e saiu em disparada em direção para o chão, com Diggory em seu encalço, porém este não era páreo para ele. Ao chegar no local percebeu que se enganara, era só um nuque que brilhava ao sol.

No campo o jogo havia paralisado, embora um dos balaços continuasse a perseguir Longbottom. Quando o jogo recomeçou, Longbottom acertou o balaço que acidentalmente bateu na cabeça de Diggory. O lance foi considerado como sabotagem e a Lufa-Lufa teve direito a mais um lance livre. Desta vez, Snape chegou um segundo atrasado e não conseguiu pegar a goles e pela primeira vez naquele jogo, a Lufa-Lufa marcou: 20 a 10 Intercasas. 

Williamson deu a saída, e Longbotton, conseguiu interceptar a goles num vôo preciso, mas o time todo da Lufa-Lufa correu na direção dele, que recuou a bola para Richard que foi rápido e procurou Lúcio Malfoy na frente atirando a gole de qualquer jeito.. Mas quem pegou foi Lupin. Desta vez parecia que Williamson estava em cima do lance e antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Richard lançou um balaço em cima do goleiro. Ele desviou e Lupin marcou. 30 a 10 Intercasas. 

Mais um lance livre. Snape estava furioso, havia dito ao time que eles poderiam jogar mais limpo, só para variar. Eichenberg cobrou e nem passou perto dos arcos. 

Naquele instante Harry havia visto o pomo sobre as arquibancadas da Lufa-Lufa e num vôo certeiro, e antes que alguém pudesse ver qualquer coisa, ele agarrou o pomo de ouro, rumando para o chão e assim terminando o jogo.

Foram 180 a 10 para o Intercasas, que manteve sua invencibilidade. 


	3. A captura do Trio de Ouro

****

Capítulo III- A captura do Trio de Ouro

Todos pousaram com as vassouras no chão. Os lufa-lufa lançavam olhares fuzilantes para os jogadores da Intercasas e logo se dirigiram aos vestiários. Sirius, logo após pousar no chão, comentava com Lupin que havia sido mais fácil que de praxe. Snape tinha uma expressão feia no rosto, pois queria dar uma lição em Lúcio e principalmente em Richard e Frank, que haviam jogado realmente sujo. Tudo bem, confiando em sua perícia como goleiro, eles sempre faziam isso, mas desta vez exageraram. Richard e Frank continuavam voando, um perseguindo o outro, tentando se acertar com os bastões...

- Olhe aquelas duas crianças. – disse Lúcio para Severo apontando para cima.

- Sim! Tomara que despenquem de lá. – acrescentou Snape.

- Ora, Severo. Você esteve ótimo no jogo. Sério mesmo. Continua ótimo goleiro. – disse Lúcio, abraçando o amigo.

Richard Quando acertou Frank, veio rapidamente para o chão indo se juntar aos outros jogadores que começaram a comemorar a vitória, levando Harry em triunfo. 

- Nem mesmo o seu pai teria conseguido algo parecido, Harry. – disse Richard que acabara de chegar. 

- Palhaço. – disse Snape se dirigindo ao recém-chegado.

- Ora, nós ganhamos! Não acredito que você ainda acha motivo para ficar bravo, Severo. – disse Frank, surgindo em seguida e erguendo os punhos e prometendo vingança para Richard. 

Ninguém respondeu nada, porquê vinham chegando um grupo de moças. Na frente estavam Hermione, Parvati , Gina e Melissa Longbotton (mãe de Neville) que vinham conversando animadamente. Era interessante, pois todas pareciam ter a mesma idade, afinal a sra. Longbotton não havia envelhecido quase nada naquele tempo que permanecera internada no hospital Mágico. Quase alcançando este grupo estava Louise Hoock, buscando livrar-se de Sybila. Mais atrás estavam Sybila e Narcisa Malfoy trocando confidências. Sybila havia ganho a amizade de Narcisa, fazendo previsões de ela se tornaria ainda mais bela e rica. 

Quando Malfoy percebeu que Narcisa estava conversando com Sybila, fez uma expressão indignada e chamou o amigo Severo para que olhasse a cena.

- Severo, olhe lá. Como se já não me bastasse a Narcisa!!!!!

Snape observou o local indicado e teve que rir...

- Sério, me diga onde o Richard está com a cabeça.. Tem gente bem melhor nesse mundo, basta ele procurar. 

- Deve estar com preguiça. – disse Lúcio Malfoy. 

Mas Snape já não estava mais lhe escutando. Hermione acabara de chegar e estava lhe beijando e abraçando. 

- Querido, parabéns! Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão bom goleiro.

- Gostou, Mione. Que bom! – disse ele, abraçando a moça novamente. – Pois é, o bom disso é que não perdemos a invencibilidade. 

- Eu também acho bom isso. Não vou mais precisar escutar você falar de quadribol o tempo todo. 

- Mione! – disse ele, surpreso.

- Estou brincando... – disse ela, sorrindo radiante. 

Malfoy observou que todos estavam acompanhados por suas esposas ou namoradas, inclusive ele próprio. Narcisa havia chegado perguntando se não percebia algo diferente nela. Lúcio pensou em como a esposa era fútil, mas respondeu.

- Vestido novo?

- Não só isso. 

- Cortou o cabelo? – ele iria tentar assim, nas coisas mais óbvias. 

- Sim, você percebeu, Lúcio! – disse ela, beijando-o no rosto. – Foram só dois dedos.. Mas você percebeu, querido.

Francamente, Lúcio não percebera nenhuma diferença, mas mesmo assim sorriu triunfante, afinal Narcisa era uma pessoa muito previsível. 

No outro lado, Harry estava contando para Gina todos os lances da partida detalhando a forma com que ele pegara o pomo, deixando Diggory para trás. Por um instante, lembrou-se de Cedrico, mas agora Amos Diggory teria o prazer de contar que ele próprio havia sido derrotado por Harry Potter. 

Dumbledore estava cumprimentando todos os jogadores do time enquanto combinava que falaria com eles logo mais na inauguração da loja de Parvati e Sirius. Enquanto os jogadores iam para o vestiário, suas apaixonadas voltavam para as arquibancadas. Dumbledore, porém, reteve Severo Snape, Lúcio Malfoy e Richard Brown. 

- Bem, talvez aqui não fosse o melhor lugar para discutirmos isso, mas quero deixar vocês três de sobreaviso. – começou Dumbledore, enquanto os três se entreolharam apreensivos.

- Lúcio, já está sabendo de parte da história. Moody vai levar vocês três a julgamento. E, sinceramente, não sei como ele conseguiu isso. È verdade que nem você Lúcio, nem Richard iriam se salvar de algum tipo de punição e havia-se cogitado algumas multas. Quando a você Severo, jamais supus que fosse a julgamento. Acontece que o indiciamento de vocês já aconteceu. Arthur foi contra e por isso, acabou sendo destituído do Ministério da Magia. 

- E você, Alvo não pode fazer nada? – perguntou Snape mais pálido que de costume.

- Infelizmente, Severo meu prestigio anda em baixa. Ouvi rumores que o grupo de Moody pretende me afastar da direção de Hogwarts. 

- O quê? – perguntou Richard surpreso. 

- Sim, Moody quer ser o próximo diretor da escola. 

- Mas, Alvo estamos de mãos atadas, então?

- Sim, estamos. Acontece que todos estão com medo por termos derrotado Voldemort. Um medo idiota, é verdade, mas que contaminou o discernimento do mundo mágico. Não sei quem espalhou a boataria de que eu e Arthur estaríamos pretendendo assumir os poderes das Trevas e usaríamos Hermione com essa finalidade. Buscaríamos causar o pânico e trazer os Grangers de volta. 

- Mione? Mas que idéia descabida. – disse Snape.

- Pois é, Severo. Mas é incontestável. Não sei o que fazer, Arthur anda com medo do grupo de Moody. 

- Moody nos odeia, sempre odiou. Fomos os únicos Comensais que ele não conseguiu capturar, mas daí a dizer que ...... Sem cabimento isso. – considerou Richard, lembrando que Frank havia comentado algo do gênero.

- Pois é. Moody tentou convencer Frank, mas não conseguiu. O auror Longbotton é muito amigo do Comensal Brown para deixar de acreditar, por um só momento na redenção deste.

- Olhe Alvo, temos algo a lhe contar. Estávamos em dúvida, mas frente a estes acontecimentos.. –disse Snape enquanto erguia as vestes de quadribol no braço esquerdo. – Veja, a marca negra não sumiu. 

Alvo Dumbledore apenas arregalou os olhos...

- Nós dois confirmamos isso. As nossas marcas também continuam aqui. Elas deveriam ter desaparecido quando ele morreu, não é? – disse Lúcio.

- Sim, Lúcio... Mas isso significa, significa que vocês continuam sendo Comensais da Morte, porque o Lord das Trevas , conseguiu resistir a nós.. 

- Mas como é possível isso?

- Bem, o Lord das Trevas como vocês mesmos sabem é muito aferrado as próprias crenças. Talvez tenha desconfiado de Hermione e armado um esquema para salvar-se, em um caso de necessidade. 

Dumbledore estava surpreso com a revelação. Não conseguia perceber como Voldemort conseguira salvar-se desta vez. 

Mas surpresa mesmo Dumbledore teve, quando viu a chegada de Moody liderando um grupo de aurores. 

- Como vai, Dumbledore? – disse Moody, recebendo um frio cumprimento por parte do Diretor. 

- E vocês, Trio de Ouro? – os três olharam para Moody com expressão venenosa. 

Naquele instante estavam chegando Hermione Granger, que percebera a movimentação e o auror Frank Longbotton. 

- Daqui a 10 minutos poderei morrer feliz, porque consegui fazer o que me propus na vida. Colocar a mão em vocês três. – disse ele, indicando o Trio enquanto os aurores os cercavam. Snape tentava pensar am algum plano, mas não conseguia lhe correr nada. Estavam do lado de fora do castelo e no exterior era impossível desaparatar, não conseguia imaginar como sairia desta situação, mas não queria deixar Hermione agora que era tão feliz. Porque teria que se separar dela, novamente??

Richard Brown estava pálido, parecia que ia desmaiar, enquanto Lúcio Malfoy escutava tudo com a cabeça baixa e uma expressão resignada. 

- Moody, você não está sendo precipitado? – perguntou Dumbledore. 

- Tenho os mandatos aqui comigo. – respondeu ele, tirando três pergaminhos do bolso. – Cornélio Fudge, o novo Ministro da Magia os despachou hoje cedo. Bem, os senhores Lúcio Malfoy, Richard Brown e Severo Snape, mais conhecidos como o Trio de Ouro dos servidores do Lord das Trevas, estão sendo acusados por prática de magia negra, assassinatos de trouxas e mais uma listagem de 20 itens e devem esperar julgamento em Askaban, assim como os demais acusados pelos mesmos ilícitos. 

Quando Moody disse isso, os aurores cercaram os três que não esboçaram nenhuma reação. Frank tentou abrir o cerco dos aurores ao amigo Richard, mas todos os seus esforços foram em vão. Hermione ficara perplexa. Parecia que estava tendo um sonho ruim. Então era esse o pagamento que recebia por ter ajudado a acabar com o senhor Ridlle? Aquele idiota e ultrapassado do Moody, com sua obsessão em prender Severo.. que idéia mais descabida... Ela tentou furar o bloqueio dos aurores com a prestativa ajuda de Frank, mas não conseguiu nada... Os aurores começaram a levar os três rumo aos portões de Hogwarts.. Dumbledore ainda tentava fazer Moody mudar de idéia, mas ele parecia resoluto.. Hermione foi caminhando ao lado do batalhão, ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Lhe parecia que os três estavam sob efeito de algum tipo de feitiço, pois por mais alto que ela gritasse, Snape não lhe respondia, tampouco Richard que era chamado por Frank em brados ainda mais altos. 

Quando chegaram ao portão, Moody parou e olhou para Hermione: 

- E você, senhorita Granger, é a próxima.... 

- Vamos ver auror Moody, vamos ver. – retrucou ela, com toda a mordacidade de que fora capaz. 

Hermione ficara apenas gelada, não conseguia entender porque estavam fazendo isso. Severo fora espião muitos anos, se arriscara para auxiliar a luta contra as Trevas.. para quê? Para se preso como os outros sob a acusação de sempre ter sido um Comensal??? E ela que fora ao esconderijo do senhor Riddle, passara medo, apreensão, vivera sob uma tortura psicológica quase insuportável. Somente não fora pior, pois Richard e Lúcio estavam sempre ao seu lado, lhe auxiliando. E tudo isso para salvar Snape, porque o amava, porque o queria perto de si. Jamais teria feito aquilo se Snape não estivesse correndo perigo, se ela não soubesse que somente iriam ser 100% felizes quando Voldemort estivesse derrotado para todo o sempre... 

Ela sentiu as mãos de Alvo Dumbledore, em seus ombros e virou-se olhando para ele, dizendo apenas uma palavra:

- Por quê?

Dumbledore apenas moveu a cabeça e disse:

- Eu não sei, Hermione. Eu não sei. Agora vou mover todas as forças e influências que ainda me restam para tentar salvar Severo. 

- Mas Askaban.. e..

- Não se preocupe. Severo é forte, sabe que você fará tudo o que puder para tirá-lo de lá. 

- Me diga, Dumbledore ... de que adiantou todo o trabalho de Severo? Todo o risco, todos os tipos de pressão..para acabar em Askaban como os outros? Me diga.. – Em uma circunstância normal, talvez Hermione fosse chorar. Mas não o faria. Não conseguia explicar, mas ao ver a cena de Snape sendo levado para Askaban algo novo e muito ruim florescera dentro dela. 

- Hermione, creio que as coisas estão muito graves. Muito mais complicadas do que pudemos supor. Talvez esse não seja o momento, na verdade, não é. Mas quero que você saiba que Voldemort não deve ter morrido.. Temos que começar a planejar algo por que senão...

- Olhe, professor Dumbledore. Não quero saber do mundo mágico.. eu só quero Severo de volta. Passei todo o tempo dizendo isso..O pagamento que recebi por ajudar, por me arriscar foi esse? E o pior, Severo na prisão e o senhor ainda me diz que o senhor Riddle não morreu? 

- Hermione, vamos refletir e achar uma solução. Temos que fazer isso. O tempo até o julgamento é muito pouco. 

- Talvez a solução seja lutar com as armas de que dispomos, e afinal, não esqueça de que sou neta de Irnius Granger. – afirmou ela a Dumbledore. 

- Eu concordo com Hermione, Alvo. Fiquei muitos anos sem meu amigo, meu irmão.. agora eu quero o Richard de volta. Ele sempre quis sair de lá, mas tinha medo.. Nem todos têm a coragem de Severo.. – disse Frank. – Olhe, Hermione, seja o que for que você vá fazer, saiba que pode contar comigo. Não vou deixar Richard definhar lá dentro. 

- Ótimo, sr. Longbotton. 

- Hermione, eu.... – começou a falar o diretor. 

- Olhe, diretor. O senhor está numa crise de prestígio. O sr. Weasley foi demitido do cargo de Ministro da Magia. O Trio de Ouro que auxiliou na captura do senhor Riddle está sendo trancafiado em Askaban e por fim, o senhor afirma que ele não morreu. Me diga o que poderia ser pior. Me explique, pois sinceramente não me ocorre nada. Sugiro que lutemos com nossas armas... Eu só quero Severo de volta. Só isso. 

Dumbledore deu de ombros, enquanto voltava para o castelo. Vira algumas nuvens muito escuras se formando no horizonte. 


	4. O trio de Ouro em Askaban

****

Capítulo IV- O quinto elemento

Quando Hermione ia voltando para as arquibancadas, acompanhada por Frank Longbotton, acabaram encontrando Sirius, Lupin e Harry Potter, que pareciam estar esperando por eles. Poucas eram as pessoas que continuavam ali, a maioria delas já estava se dirigindo a Hogsmeade para a festa da loja de Parvati. 

- O que aconteceu, Hermione.

- Prenderam Severo, Richard e o senhor Malfoy. – disse ela.

- Mas, quem? Mas como? – perguntou Lupin.

- Moody, com  suas novas loucuras, sob a alegação de ...

- Serem o Trio de Ouro de Voldemort. – completou Sirius Black.

- Exato. – confirmou Frank.- Todos os aurores parecem manipulados por Moody. 

- Maldição Império? – quis saber Harry.

- Gente como nos, sabe muito bem se defender disso, Harry. E ademais, tem os antídotos de Severo. Somos inumes a ela. E Moody, o grande auror Moody somente cairia nessa uma vez. – explicou Sirius.

- Aquela vez do malao? 

- Sim, mas foi por acaso que aquilo aconteceu. – explicou Lupin. 

- Voldemort tinha algum outro pesquisador, além de Severo? – perguntou Sirius para Hermione.

- Que eu saiba não. Porque?

- Porque poderia ter desenvolvido alguma outra maldição, ou não? – questionou Sirius.

- Excelente suposição, Sirius. Excelente. – disse Frank Longbotton.

- Acho melhor vocês irem para festa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Vamos esconder isso por hoje, porque, no mínimo,  amanha estará na capa do Profeta Diário. – disse Hermione,desgostosa.

- É verdade. -  concordou Harry com assentimento dos demais.

Os demais saíram em direção ao povoado, forçando uma atmosfera de felicidade, pois mesmo que negassem, mesmo que o criticassem o tempo todo, cada um a seu modo, gostava de Snape e de uma forma ou outra, sabiam que ele não merecia aquilo. Quando a  Malfoy, a opinião era unânime: fizera por merecer, e Richard Brown, ninguém preferia discutir o assunto na frente Frank Longbotton, pois a amizade deles parecia resistir ao tempo e a acontecimentos deste tipo. 

* * *

Hermione ficou sentada por um longo tempo nas arquibancadas desertas pensando. Decidira não fazer nada até que não houvesse o julgamento deles. Ela temia ser presa também, pois Moody fora bem claro nas ameaças que fizera. Hermione não conseguia conceber o fato que Moody houvesse mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo. Parecia que uma sede de poder enorme havia se apoderado de seu ser. Hermione pensou a respeito.Dumbledore lhe dissera que Voldemort não morrera. Mas como era possível aquilo? E Sirius falava em novas maldiçoes imperdoáveis. Mas onde estaria Voldemort? Porque estaria se escondendo, se estava vivo? Será que ele estaria usando Moody para desestabilizar o mundo mágico? Mas com que intuito. Se Voldemort a tirasse do caminho seria infinitamente mais fácil sua escalada. 

De todos os aurores, o único que se recusara a seguir as ordens de Moody fora Frank, por causa de sua grande amizade com Richard Brown. Os outros pareciam meros joguetes... E a recondução de Cornélio Fudge ao posto de Ministro da Magia. Justo ele,  que nunca acreditara na volta de Voldemort... 

- Granger! – ela ouviu uma voz que chamava seu nome, e ergueu os olhos. Um rapaz loiro de olhos cinzas sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu já soube. Levaram meu pai também. – disse ele, fingindo-se muito triste. Mas Hermione era perspicaz, sempre soubera que Draco não gostava do pai.

- Sim, seu pai, Richard Brown e Severo. 

- Se eles não tivessem traído o Lord das Trevas, talvez isso não tivesse acontecido. 

- Talvez, Malfoy. Talvez. Mas nunca se sabe o futuro. E não dizem que a vida do homem das Trevas e um eterno arriscar?

- Dizem, Granger. Você não esta com medo do julgamento?

- Por causa das ameaças de Moody? 

- Justamente.

- Bem, não posso negar que estou receosa, mas temos que ver o que acontecera. – respondeu Hermione se perguntando como Malfoy saberia da ameaça de Moody. Será que de algum modo Draco estaria envolvido?

- Parece que ninguém vai se inocentar. – comentou Draco. – Talvez alguns deles. Os que se retratarem. O caso é que os Comensais são em sua maioria reincidentes. Não se alguém vai acreditar que foram ordenados a fazer isso, pela segunda vez. – explicou Malfoy com um sorriso cínico. 

- E não foram?

- Alguns sim, como o Rabicho e o Karkaroff.

- Você começou pela nata, Malfoy! – exclamou Hermione. 

- Outros como Crabbe e Goyle ficaram pela burrice que os impedia de perceberem onde estavam. Ninguém acreditaria que aquelas duas amebas fossem seguidores de Voldemort. Os pais, lógico, porque pelo que conheço das famílias, a inteligência vai diminuindo a cada geração. – terminou ele com um sorriso mau.

- Já meu pai, Richard e Eric Parkinson, somente tinham a ganhar ao lado do Lord...

- Richard Brown era …

- Um idiota! Onde já se viu um Comensal da Morte, melhor amigo de um auror?- perguntou Malfoy indignado. 

- O que tem isso de mais?  E de qualquer modo, você não sabe o que e isso, Malfoy, porque amigo de verdade você nunca teve. 

- Olha Granger, não quero discutir com você. Não agora. Apenas vim lhe perguntar: Isso é seu? – Hermione olhou para a palma da mão direita dele: lá estava o anel de brilhante que Voldemort lhe dera. 

- Porque?

- é seu ou não é? Meu pai disse que era, que o anel estava encantado mas que com a morte de quem o encantara passou a ser uma jóia inocente.

- O senhor Malfoy disse isso?

- Disse. – confirmou Draco com a maior desfaçatez possível. 

- Pois é. A jóia é minha sim. – confirmou ela - Você veio me devolve-la?

- Vim. é uma jóia de raro valor. O Lord das Trevas devia ter um apreço especial por você Granger, para lhe dar uma jóia tão cara. 

- Que irônico! – disse ela, pegando o anel, e colocando-o no bolso. 

Draco Malfoy ficou conversando com Hermione Granger mais um pouco. Sondando seus hábitos. O que pretendia fazer depois do julgamento dos Comensais tanto se Snape fosse volto, quanto se Snape ficasse em Azkaban por muito tempo.  Na verdade não entendia porque estava fazendo aquilo. Sempre achara aquela garota insuportável. Era metida a Sabe-Tudo, com tamanha sapiência que chegava a cansar. Seus amigos não eram as pessoas que ele mais considerasse no mundo. Mas o que Draco Malfoy odiava mesmo, era o fato dela ser descendente direta do maior bruxo das Trevas de que o mundo mágico tivera conhecimento. 

Na noite anterior, Draco estivera pensando a respeito do que fazer com aquele anel. A forma como o anel poderia trazer seu amo de volta. E ficou refletindo em quem seria a possuidora daquela jóia.  E mais, qual seria a ligação desta pessoa, com Voldemort. A mulher que estivera morando mais recentemente na Mansão Malfoy fora Hermione Granger. Mas porque o Lord das trevas teria dado uma jóia tão bela para aquela sangue-ruim? Enquanto pensava nisso, na pedra do anel começou a escurecer, tornando-se preta e voltando a ficar branca em seguida, e pela primeira vez o anel mostrou imagens. Mostrou Hermione Granger, vestida de preto, andando pela Mansão Malfoy acompanhada por Lucio e Richard. Mostrou uma reunião recente dos Comensais da Morte. Mostrou ele próprio ainda em Hogwarts quando recebeu a ordem do Lord das Trevas de fazer com que ele entrasse no Salão Comunal da Grifinoria. E quando usara o corpo de Argo Filch para lutar contra os homens de Dumbledore, fazendo com que o pobre-diabo fosse acusado de ser um deles, quando nem mágico ele era. E novamente Hermione Granger, desta vez empunhando uma varinha e Voldemort tentando puxa-la para fora de algum lugar... 

E por fim, mostrara Voldemort entregando este anel, e Hermione colocando-o no bolso e ela saindo da sala logo em seguida, e Voldemort, abrindo uma gaveta e 

tirando de lá um anel igual ao que dera para Srta. Granger. 

Neste instante as imagens desapareceram e o anel brilhou com uma cor vermelha por uns instantes e depois voltou a ser branco.

Draco Malfoy correu para a mesa de Voldemort e abriu a gaveta em questão. Ela estava quase vazia, a não ser por um anel de brilhantes em seu interior. 

* * *

Azkaban era o pior lugar do mundo. Mesmo que tivesse enfrentado todos os perigos , varias vezes vira a morte de frente, nada havia lhe preparado para isso. Os dementadores pareciam sugar tudo o que a pessoa tinha de bom. E não que ele tivesse muita coisa de bom. Sua única virtude era ama-la. O amor por Hermione representava tudo o que ele ainda tinha bom. E a certeza de que ela faria tudo o que pudesse e também o que não pudesse para livra-lo era um sentimento bom, mas nada do que os dementadores pudessem fazer lhe afetava. E eles circulavam o tempo todo por entre as grades das celas. Tudo era escuro e sombrio, existia apenas uma janela que dava para o exterior da ilha onde a prisão era localizada. Ao longe se via algo azul, que ele deduziu ser o mar. Lhe trazia lembranças tristes lembra ro momento que fora preso. O desespero de Hermione lhe chamando, e ele enfeitiçado de tal maneira que não conseguia responder para ela. O que ela estaria fazendo naquele instante? Snape chegava a pensar se não era melhor ser morto de uma vez, porque quem tivesse que ficar muito tempo acabava morrendo por dentro. E maldisse o momento que se tornou um Comensal da Morte. Talvez pudesse ter sido feliz se não tivesse escolhido esse caminho. Talvez pudesse estar hoje ao lado de Hermione circulando no mundo trouxa enquanto procuravam algum lugar para morarem na França. 

Ir ensinar em Lion também caira por terra.. malditos dementadores que somente faziam ter lembranças ruins...

- Severo!! – era a voz de Lucio na cela ao lado.

- Fale Lucio.

- No que você esta pensando? 

- Em Hermione e você?

- No Draco. Não fui um bom pai para ele.

- Não me diga que somente agora você soube disso. 

- Como você consegue ser irônico num lugar desses?

- Ironia não é um sentimento bom, meu caro Lucio. Por isso os dementadores não conseguem tira-lo de nos. 

- Engraçado. 

- Ora Lucio, não me diga que imaginou nunca vir morar aqui...

- Idiota!

- Isso, imbecil. Fique bravo, nervoso. Só assim não se perde a razão. Eles não podem tirar o mal que existe em nos. 

- Como você é inteligente, Severo.

- De que me vale você dizer isso aqui, sem ninguém além de nos dois para ouvir??? Admitindo minha superioridade....

- Eu estou ouvindo vocês.. onde estão?? – disse Richard em uma voz baixa. 

- Em Askaban, não te contaram? – respondeu Lucio grosseiramente. 

- Ora, Lucio seu.... Eu só quero sair daqui.. Parece que esses monstros estão me congelando por dentro. 

- Richard, escute. Não se entregue.. e isso que eles querem.. vão sugar todas as suas energias.. fazem você lembrar somente das coisas ruins.- disse Snape. 

- Eu lembro quando vi o que nossos amiguinhos fizeram com Frank. De quando minha esposa morreu.. de quando Lilá começou a namorar o seu filho, Lucio.

- Ora mas isso é algo bom, Richard. – contrapôs Lucio.

- Não é não.. Aquele seu filho é um playboy, metido e...

- Olha como fala do meu filho.

-  Richard, não esqueça que ele é meu afilhado.

- Tudo bem, mas você, Severo sempre superprotegeu aquele pilantra... 

- Richard, vai irritar outro.. O Draco é um amor de menino. 

- São Draco Malfoy. Conta outra Lucio. Pilantra, salafrário, só queria se aproveitar da minha filha. A Lilá tão inocente.

- Inocente que namorou a escola toda. – disse Snape colocando lenha na fogueira.

A discussão continuou. Os dementadores vieram ver o motivo do reboliço, mas ali somente estavam sentimentos ruins e eles nada puderam fazer. Talvez o Trio de Ouro tivesse conseguido uma forma de resistir a Azkaban. Talvez. 

* * *

Hermione havia voltando para a casa de seus pais ficando lá até o dia do julgamento de Severo. Tivera medo de ficar no mundo bruxo. A presença de Draco Malfoy, por exemplo, estava lhe soando de maneira muito estranha, em especial à volta daquele anel. Porque ele tivera o trabalho de ir devolve-lo? E o pior era que de Draco Malfoy se poderia esperar qualquer coisa.  No dia seguinte seriam os julgamentos e Hermione não recebera nenhuma notícia de Alvo Dumbledore. Somente havia recebido uma coruja de Arthur Weasley, perguntando se num caso de necessidade  ele poderia ficar hospedado na casa dela por alguns dias. 

Pelo jeito o poder de Moody estava se intensificado, tanto que a retirada de Dumbledore de Hogwarts era certa depois de realizados os julgamentos. Harry dissera em um rápido telefone, que as aulas da academia de aurores fora antecipado. Parecia a Hermione que alguém estava agindo nos bastidores, mas quem seria essa pessoa?? Voldemort?????


	5. Revelações de Moody

Capítulo V- Revelações de Moody  
  
Hermione escutou uma batida na porta de sua casa. Desde o dia da prisão de Severo Snape ela não freqüentara mais o mundo mágico. As aulas em Lion não tardariam a começar e ela estava muito ansiosa, sem saber direito como proceder. Ao abrir a porta, teve uma surpresa. Sr. Wealsey! Entre. Hermione, será que eu poderia passar alguns dias aqui na sua casa? Claro, se não for muito incomodo para você e seus pais. Claro, sr. Weasley, sente-se. - disse Hermione, indicando um sofá onde ambos sentaram, se o Arthur Weasley descansou a mala ao lado. Bom, mas só vou ficar o tempo de conseguir me alojar com um primo nosso, que é contador. Imagine, sr. Weasley, fique o tempo que precisar. Mas, enfim, o que o senhor faz aqui, no mais puro mundo trouxa? Acontece, Hermione, que estou sendo caçado no mundo mágico. Moody e seus aliados conseguiram me destituir do ministério, mas acho que você já sabia disso. Eles usaram a alegação de que.. Sim, realmente eu sei disso tudo, senhor Weasley. O motivo foi o fato de que eu poderia tomar o lugar o Sr. Riddle. Sim, disparate. Mas se eu for pego, serei enviado a Azkaban. È tão feia assim a situação?? Sim, Hermione! Se, por exemplo, você comparecer ao julgamento dos Comensais, será presa também. Segundo Moody, tem-se que eliminar o mal pela raiz. - disse Arthur desdenhosamente. Meu Deus! Mas e o Fudge, não faz nada como Ministro? Ora, Hermione, você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que ele não passa de um fantoche nas mãos de quem lhe convier no momento. E Alvo pelo que sabemos vai ser destituído depois do julgamento. Mas o professor Dumbledore e o Moody sempre foram grandes amigos. Isso não pode estar acontecendo!!! Tanto pode que está, Hermione. Realmente Moody mudou muito depois da morte do Lord das Trevas. Ai é que esta o problema, sr. Weasley! O sr. Riddle não morreu. Dumbledore me falou isso, embora eu continue não acreditando. O professor Alvo também me falou isso, argumentou que Severo, Lúcio Malfoy e Richard Brown lhe contaram que as marcas negras não tinham desaparecido. A mim, Severo não disse nada suponho que quisesse me preservar. E o que você sugere que façamos, Hermione. Alvo me disse que você tem um plano. Olhe, sr. Weasley têm cosias muito estranhas acontecendo. Moody mudando radicalmente seu comportamento e tentando desbancar seus eternos aliados. O senhor e o professor Dumbledore conhecem Moody a muitos anos, e embora ele tivesse a vontade de prender o Trio de Ouro não o faria, acredito eu sem a anuência de Dumbledore. Sim, Hermione. Você tem razão, mas... Mas Draco Malfoy esteve nas arquibancadas após o jogo de quadribol para me devolver isso. - disse Hemrione, tirando o anel de uma gaveta. Que jóia linda! - disse o sr. Weasley - Snape lhe deu? Não! Ganhei do sr. Riddle. O sr. Malfoy disse que ele contém uma espécie de rastreador. Que estranho. Tenho a impressão de conhecer essa jóia... - disse o sr. Weasley, entregando-a para Hermione. Bem: vamos a nossas pistas: essa jóia, o estranho comportamento do Moody e sua mudança de aliados; a prisão do trio de Ouro e a traição de Lúcio Malfoy.Tudo isso deve levar a alguma coisa... Temos que pensar... Temos que pensar. Você quer dizer que se conseguirmos descobrir a interligação entre esses dados, saberemos onde e se Voldemort esta vivo? Exato. E eu preciso encontra-lo e derrota-lo. Essa é a única chance de tirar Severo de Azkaban.  
  
Não lhe disse que os ratos são sempre os primeiros a abandonar o navio? - perguntou Severo Snape para Lúcio Malfoy na cela ao lado. Já sim, você mesmo disse. - retrucou Lúcio. Ora, Lúcio você sim, que é um rato de porão! Abandonou o Lord. Nunca imaginei estar vivo para ver essa cena. - disse Snape. E nem eu imaginava ficar vivo para estar preso nessa fortaleza. - disse Richard. Nessas horas invejo Sirius. O cão pôde sair daqui! - disse Lúcio . Bom, eu não desci tão baixo a ponto de quer ser o pulguento do Sirius. - retrucou Snape. Mas era uma idéia. O Sirius deveria editar um manual de vida canina. "Seja um cão e saia de Azkaban". - completou Lúcio. Estou tão gelado por dentro, que não consigo nem rir. - disse Richard. Reaja, Richard. Pense em como você vai ser feliz saindo daqui e se casando com a Sybila. - ironizou Severo. Eu, hein? Preferia ficar preso até minha morte, mas não posso falar muito, porque a Narcisa continua a solta torrando o meu dinheiro. Como você é cômico, Lúcio. Deveria se imaginar na porta de sua Mansão, com a Narcisa descendo as escadarias aos beijos com o Karkaroff. - debochou Richard. Com quem? - perguntaram Lúcio e Snape ao mesmo tempo. Com o Igor Karkaroff, ora! Não me diga que não sabiam disso! Você sabia, Severo. Faz séculos que a Narcisa tem algo com o Karkaroff. Mentiroso! - disse Lúcio com raiva. Não sou, não. Os únicos Comensais da Morte que não tiveram nada com a Narcisa fomos eu e Severo, porque éramos seus amigos. E o Rabicho, porque a Narcisa não quis. Richard eu juro, se eu sair daqui quero te matar com minhas próprias mãos!" - urrou Lúcio Malfoy. Quer uma prova, Lúcio? Rabicho! Rabicho!!! - chamou Richard bem alto. Brown? - respondeu uma voz longínqua. - Eu te odeio, traidor, bem feito que está preso também! Você e aqueles outros dois trastes. Blá, blá, bla! Só me responde. Porque você não teve nada com a Narcisa Malfoy? Porque ela não quis. - respondeu a voz longínqua. Viu Lúcio? - perguntou Richard em triunfo. Severo, você sabia disso e não me contou? Mas que espécie de amigo você é afinal? O seu melhor amigo. Quem em sã consciência admitiria ser trocado pelo idiota do Karkaroff? Só quis preservar você, Lúcio. - explicou Snape. Minha esposa me traindo com o Karkaroff... Acho que está mesmo na hora do beijo do dementador. - disse Lúcio desconsolado, sob os risos de Snape e de Richard.  
  
Draco Malfoy passeava por entre as cadeiras da sala de reuniões de sua mansão, enquanto conversava com o auror Moody. - Sabe, Moody, o seu trabalho tem sido perfeito. - Pudera, sr. Malfoy. Acho que pela primeira vez na minha vida, parei de representar o papel do bom moço. - Que irônico. Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser um dos nossos. Para falar a verdade, ainda estou um pouco descrente. - Olhe aqui então. - disse Moody erguem a veste do braço esquerdo. - Mas, Moody, me explique como você trocou de lado. - Malfoy, eu não sei muito bem quando isso aconteceu. O caso é que o Lord das Trevas precisava de um auror bem colocado no Ministério e me fez propostas tentadoras. Não tenho o menor medo de ser denunciado, pois além de você Malfoy, ninguém sabe de minha identidade secreta. - Quero saber então, porque sendo aliado do nosso Lord, o senhor não o procurou para avisar de que aquela Granger horrorosa estava enganando- o . - Como eu poderia fazer isso, sem deixar suspeitas?? Dumbledore estava sempre comigo. Não tinha nenhuma chance, mas prendi aqueles três idiotas... ficarão apodrecendo em Azkaban. - Eu não teria tanta certeza, Moody. Nada me tira da cabeça que a Granger está com algum plano. - Isso é certo. Precisamos neutralizar os aliados dela. Destituir Alvo.. - De que isso adianta se aquela bruxa velha da Mcgonagall assumirá a escola? - Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Malfoy. - respondeu Moody com um sorriso mau. - Às vezes, atitudes de nosso passado voltam a tona no momento mais inesperado. - O que você quer dizer com isso, Moody? Não me diga que a Mcgonagall também tem seus podres.! - exclamou Draco surpreso. - Pois é. Mas, no momento oportuno você saberá de tudo.  
  
Draco caminhou pela sala , até a escrivaninha de Voldemort e pegou o anel que ali estava escondido. - Moody , por algum acaso o senhor conhece esta jóia? Moody não respondeu apenas arregalou os olhos em sinal claro de admiração. - Como você tem isso em seu poder, Malfoy? - O senhor conhece??? - Talvez sim. - E a quem ela pertence? - Diga-me primeiro como isso está sem eu poder. Draco então explicou a Moody tudo sobre a jóia. As visões, e principalmente que Hermione tinha uma cópia que servira como rastreador, pois realmente o Lord não confiava cegamente na garota. - Draco Malfoy, eu acho que sei como poderemos trazer o Lord de volta. - respondeu Moody sorrindo.  
  
Naquela noite, que Severo Snape sabia anteceder seu julgamento, pelas grades da cela em olhava as estrelas brilhantes no céu. E seus pensamentos estavam em Hermione. Seu perfume levemente adocicado, seu sorriso, o gosto de seus beijos... toda a felicidade que ela trouxera para sua vida. Era verdade que os dementadores poderia sugar todos os seus bons pensamentos, mas eram tantos bons momentos que jamais conseguiriam lhe tirar toda a felicidade que tinha, e sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se dela, de tudo o que Hermione Granger, já fizera por amá-lo. E talvez o que ainda fosse fazer. Pelo que conhecia de sua amada, sabia que ela deveria estar tramando algo para tira-lo de lá. Quanto a ele próprio, o que poderia ter feito, era se afastar dela, não tê-la envolvida nessa sujeira que era seu passado. Começou a declamar as palavras que surgiam em seu coração, sobre ele e Hermione.  
  
" Às vezes numa decepção  
  
recorremos á solidão  
  
e fechamos nosso coração.  
  
Mas não por muito tempo,porque mais cedo ou mais tarde  
  
alguém vem,e entra sem permissão.  
  
Então não há mais volta.  
  
Aí a dor virá amor,e a solidão virá emoção.  
  
Emoção de viver cada momento do lado de uma pessoa que em pouco tempo mas em grandes momentos fará parte da nossa vida.  
  
Emoção de saber que alguém foi quente o bastante não só para  
  
suportar nosso coração frio e coberto de gelo, mas também para derrete-lo.  
  
Emoção de saber que agora toda vez que abrirmos a janela  
  
acharemos que nunca tínhamos visto o céu.  
  
Emoção de saber que os caminhos da vida nos escolheu  
  
para nos pregar uma peça e fazer com que encontremos nossa alma.  
  
Mas principalmente e acima de tudo,emoção de saber que  
  
tinha um alguém em nosso caminho,  
  
e que esse caminho... foi cruzado."  
  
Erika Silva Oishi  
Hermione Granger estava na porta de entrada do Ministério da Magia em Londres, onde seriam julgados todos os acusados como Comensais da Morte. Uma multidão de bruxos estava aglomerada no local para acompanhar o desenrolar dos fatos. Rapidamente, surgiu Remo Lupin, Sirius Black e Parvati Patil do meio da multidão, levando-a para dentro do recinto. - Está concorrido isso aqui hoje. - disse Sirius Black. - Pois é, parecem urubu em carniça. E você Hermione, como está? - quis saber Lupin. - Bem, Remo. E vocês? - Nós vamos bem, mas preciso lhe falar agora, srta. Hermione. - ouviu-se a voz grave de Frank Longbotton que vinha chegando. - Frank... - cumprimentaram todos. - Não vou deixar meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, ser condenado por essa corja de animais. Agora não sou mais auror. Moody disse na academia que quem estivesse contra ele que fosse embora. E eu me retirei. - Mas Frank, não é um risco? - perguntou Sirius. - Olha Sirius, não existe emprego e nem dinheiro que compre nossas opiniões nossos idéias, portanto... - Eu concordo com você, Frank, mas vamos subindo que todos estão lá em cima. - disse Remo Lupin. - Vocês vão... Preciso conversar um instante com a srta. Granger... Os outros três deram de ombros e começaram as subir as longas escadas até a sala de julgamento. - Pois não, sr. Longbotton. - Não é muito perigoso estar aqui? E se resolverem lhe aprisionar também?? - quis saber Frank, com evidente preocupação. - Tenho isso aqui.. - disse Hermione mostrando dentro de sua bolsa, uma capa da invisibilidade. - Acho que poderá ser o suficiente, senão... bem, vamos utilizar alguns truques de magia negra. - continuou ela, sarcasticamente. - Srta. Granger.. Snape teve mesmo muita sorte... - começou a falar Frank, mas foi interrompido por um sinal sonoro que indicava o inicio dos julgamentos. 


	6. O julgamento

**Capítulo VI – O Julgamento **

- Tenho medo, srta. Granger.. – disse Frank enquanto subiam as escadas. – para falar a verdade, sei que Richard é culpado por ter se deixado influenciar por Lúcio Malfoy, mas como ele se arriscou para enfrentar o Lord, para que o derrotássemos acredito que ele deva ter sua pena diminuída.

- Concordo plenamente sr. Frank, mas creio que Moody não pense assim. – disse Hermione quanto entravam na sala de julgamentos.

Harry Potter, estava sentado com junto a Gina Weasley em cadeiras próximas a porta. E Hermione veio juntar-se a ele. No outro extremo do salão, Neville e Alícia também aguardavam o inicio da sessão. Todo o mundo mágico parecia estar presente. Rony e sua esposa Padma, assim como todos os Weasleys estavam mais ao fundo do plenário. Ela não sabia, mas Arthur Weasley estava sendo caçado pelos quatro cantos do mundo mágico. Draco Malfoy, parecendo um rei, sentava-se próximo a uma janela, acompanhado por sua mãe. Sybila, Lilá e Simas, estavam sentados, muito pálidos, no meio da assistência... Enfileirados no meio do salão, sentados lado a lado estavam Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Frank Longbotton.

Na mesa principal estavam Moody, Alvo Dumbledore que a cumprimentou ao vê-la entrar, Cornélio Fudge, Ludo Bergman e alguns bruxos, sentados a direita da mesa principal, os quais ela não conhecia. 

- Esta câmara julgadora, encontra-se aqui reunida para o julgamento dos acusados de serem seguidores do Lord das Trevas, agora, aniquilado de seu poder. – ouviu-se a voz de Moody . – Se os presentes jurados, - continuou indicando o grupo de bruxos a sua direita. - os considerar culpados dos crimes pelos quais são acusados, deverá lhes infligir ou a pena proposta ou outra penalidade a ser discutida entre os senhores. 

- Meu Deus, - a grande maioria dos julgadores são professores da academia de aurores. – disse Harry se dirigindo à Hermione. – Eles cumprem tudo o que Moody ordena. 

- Tem certeza, Harry? – perguntou ela, arregalando os olhos 

- Tenho, Mione. Será que você não deveria ir embora? Acho que Moody vai tentar lhe prender. – comentou Harry em voz baixa. 

- Eu imagino isso.. Se meu artifício não der certo, bem... vou fazer jus ao meu sobrenome. – falou ela, dando um sorriso mau. – Não é isso que pensam de mim??? 

- Que entrem Victor Goyle e Klaus Crabbe. – ouviu-se a voz de Moody, ordenar. Em alguns segundos, eles foram conduzidos a sala de julgamentos. Estavam mal vestidos, muito pálidos, mostrando estar sofrendo muito. Hermione se apavorou. Se aquelas duas amebas estavam daquele estado, e eles nem sequer sabiam direito o que estava ocorrendo, imagine como estariam os mais esclarecidos, principalmente o Trio de Ouro. Mas Severo, Severo era muito inteligente.. Talvez tivesse arrumado uma forma de resistir a Askaban. 

- O Moody trouxe esses dois idiotas primeiros, porque provavalmente eles vão contar tudo. 

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Harry. Eles são burros, é verdade, mas não seriam imbecis a esse ponto, eu acho. E você sabe, eles estavam no grupo por imposição de Lúcio Malfoy. – explicou Hermione, em tom de palpável preocupação. 

Eles sentarem em duas cadeiras de carvalho, onde lhes foram presos os pulsos, impedindo-os de se moverem. 

- Vocês, Victor Goyle e Klaus Crabbe foram acusados de serem seguidores do Lord das Trevas, onde utilizavam-se da alcunha de Comensais da Morte. São acusados de cometer crimes contra trouxas, efetuar roubos, saques e principalmente são acusados pela morte de inúmeros aurores e de lesar o discernimento do então auror Frank Longobottom. 

- Isso é mentira, Moody, você sabe disso. Nem Crabbe, nem Goyle estavam no grupo que me atacou. – ouviu-se a voz corajosa de Frank Longbotton no meio do plenário. 

- Fale Frank, quem foram os Comensais que lhe atacaram? Eu caro amigo Richard estava entre eles? 

- Claro que não, Moody! Lembro-me de Nott, os Lestrange e Bartô Crouch. 

- Que interessante.. não lembra-se da presença de nenhum de seus amigos comensais? – perguntou Moody com ironia. 

- O pai do Neville é mesmo corajoso. – disse Harry baixinho. 

- Mas ele esta falando a verdade, Harry. – concordou Hermione com a cabeça. – Eu conheço essa história. 

- Moody, eles me impediram de ser meu filho crescer. Tiraram-me quase vinte anos de vida.. Se não fosse Severo e a srta. Granger, eu jamais poderia estar aqui... mesmo que tivesse sido Richard que eu iria falar a verdade. – contrapôs Frank aborrecido. 

- Claro que Snape fez isso, sentia-se culpado por sua doença. Ele estava naquele grupo. 

- Não estava Moody! Não estava. – disse Frank inflamado. 

- Alastor, ele tem razão. – disse Alvo Dumbledore e Cornélio Fudge, concordou. – Sim, Moody. Aceite o depoimento dele. 

- Tudo bem, Frank. – disse Moody, com os olhos faiscando em sua direção. 

- E quanto a vocês? O que tem a declarar em sua defesa? – disse Moody, ferozmente, voltando-se para os dois acusados. 

- Estamos sob domínio da maldição Império e por isso fazíamos todas as coisas que o Lord ordenava. – disse Crabbe, em sua voz habitual.- Nos raros momentos em que adquirimos nossa consciência sabíamos que estávamos agindo de forma errada, mas antes que pudéssemos procurar alguém de bem, o Lord nos submetia à Maldição novamente. 

- Mas, que cara de pau. – exclamou Hermione. 

- Sr. Crabbe, o sr. Está tentando me convencer, convencer o júri, que era dominado pela maldição império? Mas vocês são servidores do Lord .. dificilmente não resistiram a essa maldição. – contrapôs Moody. 

- Acontece que quando o Lord voltou, não queríamos mais voltar a seus serviços. O fizemos uma vez, e sabemos que estávamos errados.. Mas Lúcio nos obrigou... – continuou Goyle. 

- Lucio? Lúcio Malfoy? – quis confirmar Cornélio Fugde. 

- Sim, Lúcio Malfoy. Ele nos dominou com uma variação da maldição Império. Ele o Lord desenvolveram essa nova maldição, com aqueles estudos antigos do Snape, de onde ele fez os antídotos para as maldições. 

- Isso, terminem com o papai. – pensou Draco. – Ele merece. 

- Claro, mais uma ação do Trio de ouro. – disse Moody sarcasticamente. – Vocês querem nos convencer de que existe uma maldição mais forte de domínio do que a Imperio? 

- Sim, senhor. – responderam Crabbe e Goyle. 

- Vocês poderiam nos explicar como ele foi produzida? – perguntou Dumbledore. 

- Não sabemos direito. Ela foi criada a partir do antídoto de Snape.. É uma variação dele. Quando Snape parou os estudos, a muitos anos, Malfoy e o Lord continuaram a elaborar as poções. Mas claro, essa poção ficou muito tempo em estudo, afinal não eram bons em fazer poções. 

- Que argumento mais sem nexo, sr. Crabbe. – comentou Moody. 

E naquele instante terrível Hermione percebeu que eles falavam a verdade.. que existia mesmo a tal poção dominadora com mais influência que a império, mesmo porquê eles jamais seriam capazes de formular uma história complexa daquele jeito. 

- Bem, proponho pena perpétua em Askaban, por serem considerados servos de Lord Voldemort e pelos crimes já listados. Os jurados que concordarem comigo, ergam suas mãos. – proclamou Moody solenemente. 

"Como ele consegue ser tão falso e dissimulado" - pensou Draco- "quando ele próprio era um dos servos dos Lord. Obviamente duvidara disso por um bom tempo, mas a marca negra no braço do famoso auror lhe dava tal status." Especulando a respeito, Draco refletiu que ele parecia ter algum motivo especial para querer encontrar o Lord das trevas.. apenas não conseguia imaginar o que fosse. 

Nenhum dos jurados se moveu. Todos ficaram silenciosos e nenhum ergue o braço. 

- Olhe Moody, acredito que eles estejam falando a verdade. – disse um senhor com vestes de auror , que parecia ser o presidente do júri. – Duvido que Crabbe e Goyle conseguissem inventar uma história dessas, com toda essa riqueza de detalhes. Para ser sincero, me admiro que eles conhecessem tudo isso. 

- Justamente, Clifton. – disse Moody, - jamais falariam algo confidencial na frente deles. 

Hermione teve que se controlar para não falar sua opinião a respeito. Isso poderia eventualmente prejudicar mais ainda seu amado. 

- Pode não ser verdade, Moody, talvez não imaginassem que eles compreenderiam o que estava sendo dito. – disse Alvo, com discreta zombaria. 

- Concordo com Dumbledore. – continuou Clifton.- o júri decidiu pela absolvição dos dois, com uma retração pública de seus atos e uma internação prolongada no St. Mugus. 

A expressão de Moody mostrava sua indignação. Ele estava muito bravo. Os dois primeiros comensais da Morte, a serem julgados, haviam conseguido não responder pelos seus crimes.. talvez não tivesse conseguido dominar todo o júri com a Maldição.. Mas que droga, Crabbe o Goyle haviam falado da Maldição...Como eles poderiam saber disso? Imaginara que só homens de confiança do Lord como o Trio de Ouro tivessem conhecimento disso. 

- Levem esses dois para o St. Mugus. – disse Moody se dirigindo aos dementadores. – Depois veremos o que fazer. Espero que o júri- continuou ele- não seja tão benevolente com os próximos comensais da Morte a serem julgados. 

- Eric Parkinson e Georgia Lestrange. – chamou Moody. 

Em segundos os dois comensais entraram na sala. A sra. Lestrange tinha os olhos presos no plenário e ao ver Hermione fez uma expressão surpresa. 

- Georgia Lestrange , a sra é acusada de ser seguidora do Lord das Trevas, onde utilizando-se da alcunha de Comensal da Morte. Suas acusações são a de matar inúmeros aurores e de lesar o discernimento do então auror Frank Longobottom. O que a senhora tem a dizer em sua defesa? 

- Nada. – respondeu ela tranqüilamente. 

- Então admite ser seguidora de Voldemort e ter executado esses crimes. 

- Sim. – respondeu ela, mas continuou.- Posso voltar a Azkaban, mas saiba, meu caro amigo Moody que seu dia chegará. Nosso Lord voltará, pois não está morto. E neste dia, ele virá, novamente nos resgatar em Azkaban, como já o fez uma vez. 

- Pena de prisão perpétua! – gritou Moody. A sra. Lestrange o havia acusado de ser um deles.. e o fizera de forma tão clara que se admirava das pessoas não terem percebido isso. Apenas Dumbledore o olhou inquisitavemente. Mas, Dumbledore não representava nenhum perigo. Assim que fosse destituído de Hogwarts perderia toda a sua influência que já era pouca no mundo mágico. 

Desta vez, o júri em total concordância a condenou á Askaban. 

- Levem-na. – disse Moody. A sra. Lestrange levantou de sua cadeira e dirigiu-se a porta.. 

- Espero sua visita em Askaban, Moody. – ela sorriu friamente. 

Todos os outros Comensais da Morte: Parkinson, Mcnair, Nott, Avery e Rabicho foram condenados a prisão perpétua, pois seus argumentos não convenceram o júri de que pudessem ser inocentes, mesmo que eles alegassem não saber o que estavam fazendo.. Os únicos inocentados foram Crabbe e Goyle considerados burros demais, para seguirem o Lord das Trevas, por livre e espontânea vontade. 

- Agora, o momento mais sublime do julgamento de hoje.- disse Moody com um grande contentamento na voz : O trio de Ouro, formado pelos Comensais da Morte Lúcio Malfoy, Richard Brown e Severo Snape. 

Os três chegaram e sentarem –se nas cadeiras reservadas, parecendo dopados. 

- Como presidente deste tribunal, não perderei meu tempo dissertando a respeito de todos os crimes que vocês cometeram , basta lembrar que foram os melhores servos que o Lord das Trevas teve, tanto que receberam a alcunha de Trio de Ouro. Realmente, ajudaram-nos a capturar seu lord, mas acredito que somente na ilusão de tomarem seu poder para si. Lúcio Malfoy tentou matar seu grande amigo Snape com o objetivo de atingir a herdeira das Trevas, srta. Granger. 

Hermione olhava para eles.. pareciam que tinham sido estuporados, pois apenas olhavam Moody e nada diziam. 

Ela não sabia, mas minutos antes os três tinham sido estuporados pois gritavam que não eram aquelas pessoas.. que estava havendo um engano... Os dementadores os tinham afetado de forma irreversível... 

- Lúcio Malfoy é acusado de ser o braço direito de Voldemort, cumprindo sem questionar todas as suas ordens. 

- Richard Brown, acusado, basicamente pelo mesmo crime, ainda deixou seu melhor amigo ser atingido pelos companheiros das trevas. 

- Severo Snape, que deixou transparecer a imagem de que houvesse abandonado as Trevas sempre era visto em companhia de seu circulo de amizades. 

- È verdade que nos três nos ajudaram a capturar o Lord das trevas, mas isso por si só não os livra de todos as atrocidades cometidas anteriormente. 

- O que vocês fez com eles, Moody? Certamente não estão em seu juízo normal. – considerou Fudge. 

- Tivemos que estupora-los, antes que Snape tivesse alguma de suas brilhantes idéias. – explicou ele. – E mesmo não teriam como se defender. 

Alvo Dumbledore ia falar, mas Moody o interrompeu. – Conheço suas opiniões sobre Snape, mas elas são irrelevantes neste momento. Ele foi, é, e sempre será um Comensal da Morte. – Proponho pena perpétua em Askaban para os três. 

O Júri concordou prontamente, e eles, foram levados sem nenhuma reação, o que gerou espanto por parte de todos. Hermione estava perplexa... Algo ali estava fora do lugar... 

- Igor Karkaroff. – Moody chamou o único comensal restante, Karkaroff estava muito mal.. parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Parecia não ter discernimento do que falava. Hermione teve pena dele, que somente voltara para o Lord das Trevas por medo, medo da morte. 

- Novamente você é acusado de ser Comensal da Morte, Karkaroff.. que feio de sua parte, ser reincidente. – disse Moody, com ironia. 

- Ele iria me matar se eu não me unisse a ele, Moody. Não quis morrer. – começou a contar Karkaroff - E isso poderia ter acontecido muitas vezes.. O Lord me achava um covarde, e eu sou um covarde.. Tinha medo, mas sempre fugi quando pude. Ele nos mantinha presos na mansão Malfoy... Eu queria ter a coragem de Severo Snape, mas não tenho.. O que você queria que eu fizesse... ele ia me matar.. me matar.. você não percebe??? Ele nos tiranizava na base do medo, da opressão... Eu tenho medo , medo.. 

- Moody, esse homem esta descontrolado, não podemos julga-lo assim. – disse Dumbledore. 

- Se o Lord voltar, vai me matar, me acusar de covarde, de imprestável.. não o deixe voltar Moody.. Não deixe!!! Eu tenho medo, muito medo... - Karkaroff se encolheu na cadeira onde estava preso... 

- Ele esta fora de si, Moody. 

- Melhor, o enviaremos diretamente para Azkaban...- disse Moody, friamente. 

- Somos julgadores, não carrascos. Vamos enviar Karkaroff para um tratamento, e se algum dia ele estiver melhor o julgaremos... – decidiu Clifton. 

- Mandem-me onde quiserem, mas não deixem o Lord ir lá me matar, por favor.. – implorou Karkaroff. 

- Despachem esse imbecil. – disse Moody, para os guardas. Moody estava tão interessado em mandar o trio de Ouro para Askaban que nem se deu conta que três haviam sido enviados para o St. Mugus. 

Os guardas levaram Karkaroff até a carruagem onde já estavam Crabbe e Goyle e o colocaram junto a eles. Fecharam as portas da carruagem e ela começou a andar, rumo ao hospital. Crabbe olhou para Goyle, e ambos olharam para Karkaroff, sentado serenamente no banco. 

- Você é um gênio, Severo! 


	7. Fugas

**Capítulo VII- Fugas**

- Narcisista, é verdade! Mas mesmo assim um gênio. – disse Malfoy. 

- Ora, Lúcio. Isso vindo de você deveria ser gravado e posto a leilão. O sapientíssimo Lucio Malfoy, fazendo-se passar por Goyle, me elogiando. – Que cena tocante...- ironizou Snape.

- O importante é que estamos livres de Askaban.. – Comentou Richard.

- Ora, Richard, parece que você é o especialista em se fazer passar pelo Crabbe..

- Pois é, Severo. Estou adquirindo certa prática. – comentou Richard com ironia.

- Sim, sabichão. Mas e como vamos nos fazer passar sempre por esses idiotas?

- Lúcio, Lúcio, Lúcio.. – disse Snape. – Você não achou que eu iria esquecer um detalhe desses... Quando nos transformamos naquelas três amebas eu arranquei fios de cabelos e coloquei no bolso das vestes que estamos trajando. Que tolice tentar estuporar nós três... Acho que o Moody facilitou um pouco...

- Severo! – repreendeu Richard.

- Estou vendo do ponto de vista dele. Em tese fomos estuporados.. Mas os meus antídotos? Será que o imbecil não imaginou que eu tivesse antídotos e poções junto comigo?

- Daí fizeram aqueles quatro entrar na cela. Estuporados logicamente. Explicou Snape.- Daí foi rápido... Nos transformamos nos brutamontes e eles na gente.. Perfeito. O melhor foi que o Trio de Ouro falso ainda foi estuporado mais uma vez para entrar no tribunal e os pobres não tiveram nenhuma chance de reação...

- O Moody é sujo, Severo. – comentou Lúcio. – Não teria nos deixados lúcidos para ter chance de defesa.

- Típico dele. – comentou Richard. – Mas não entendo o que esta movendo o Moody a agir desta forma...

- Alguma idéia brilhante, Snape?

- Nenhuma... Mas Moody... – ele arregalou os olhos. – Lúcio, me responda. Todos os servos do mestre estavam na sua casa?

- Parece que tinham pessoas fora de lá.. Você esta querendo dizer?

- Não, Lúcio. Não seja apressado... Vamos refletir a respeito. A única coisa que me preocupa é que não tenho muito mais poções prontas, e só Hermione sabe como fazer com esse feito de 24 horas. – comentou ele.

- Você tem que avisar para ela onde estamos. – disse Richard.

- Tenho. Mas não imagino como!

- Haveremos de dar um jeito. – disse Lúcio.

* * *

Moody ainda estava no tribunal, radiante por ter conseguido colocar na prisão o seu odiado Trio de Ouro. Draco Malfoy também parecia muito satisfeito por seu pai ter sido condenado. Lastimara mais de uma vez pela condenação de seu padrinho. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer neste sentido. Severo Snape era um Comensal

da Morte e como tal, teria que responder por seus atos.

- O tribunal que se encontra reunido, deverá julgar a srta. Hermione Granger por seus crimes de tentativa de apropriação do poder das trevas, para uma nova onda de terror.

Hermione ouviu aquilo e agarrou sua capa da invisibilidade.

- Moody, você não pode simplesmente pegar alguém que está no auditório e lhe acusar de culpabilidade em algo, é preciso que corra algum processo correspondente. – disse Dumbledore.

- E quem disse que não existe um processo?

Ela percebeu que os guardas estavam caminhando para o local aonde ela estava. Frank Longbotton a observava atentamente. E disse, levantando-se e caminhando para aonde estava Moody.

- Você tem se comportado de maneira estranha Alastor. Parece ser um deles, e não um dos nossos! – ele se postou na frente de Moody. Sabia o olhar mágico deste veria Hermione, mesmo com a capa da Invisibilidade. Aquele foi o instante crucial. Hermione jogou a capa sobre os ombros e começou a caminhar em direção a saída.

- Nem mais auror você é, Frank Longobtton. E alem do mais, quem você pensa que é, para me desafiar? - gritou Moody.

- Calma, Alastor, disse Dumbledore, levantando-se da mesa e sorrindo. – Frank está apreensivo pela prisão do amigo.

A essa altura, Hermione estava quase na porta de saída. Os guardas que estavam procurando-a haviam parado para assistir a discussão.

- Você não é mais o auror que eu aprendi a admirar... Não sei o que aconteceu com você? – quis saber Frank.

No instante seguinte, Hermione saiu porta a fora do auditório e desceu as escadarias correndo. Não havia nenhuma vigilância na sede do Ministério da Magia e ela saiu correndo rua a fora, ainda vestindo a capa.

* * *

Ainda no salão do tribunal: 

- Cale a boca agora, Longbotton ou será preso.- falou Moody friamente.

- Sob qual acusação, Moody? – quis saber Frank.

- Calma Frank! Venha comigo. – disse Sirius Black, puxando o amigo que lhe deu um olhar rancoroso.

- Prendam a srta. Granger. – gritou Moody.

- Ela não esta mais aqui, Sr. – respondeu um dos guardas olhando toda a assistência.

- Como vocês deixaram isso acontecer, seus imbecis. Não faz um minuto que ela estava aqui... – disse Moody olhando Frank, em sujo rosto havia um sorrisinho cínico.

- Corram, procurem ela em todos os lugares.. Não pode ter ido muito longe. – ordenou Moody para os aurores seus aliados e os guardas e estes se precipitaram porta a fora.

* * *

Moody estava enganado. Hermione era uma bruxa trouxa e conhecia muito bem aquele universo. Mal chegara na rua, correra ao ponto de táxi da esquina, tirando a capa.

- Por favor, me leve para Estação King Cross. – ela dissera ao motorista. O carro arrancou no instante seguinte. Hermione achava premente se esconder dos aurores do ministério, e agora lhe vinha a lembrança clara do mapa que pedira para o sr. Riddle e que fora usado para fazerem os pretensos planos de ataque.. A França era o país com menos defesas do Ministério. Mas não seria justamente isso que iriam imaginar que ela faria? A Inglaterra era muito perigosa. E alem do mais não tinha uma quantia tão grande de dinheiro junto a si. Talvez fosse aconselhável pegar o trem–bala até Paris e de lá ir para outro país europeu com menos tradição no mundo bruxo, como Portugal, por exemplo. – cogitava ela.

Dali a pouco o táxi parou na estação. Hermione pagou a corrida e saiu em busca do guichê de passagens. O passaporte não era problema, pois desde a instauração da União Européia o trânsito era livre, sendo necessária apenas a carteira de identificação.

Ela se informou sobre os horários do trem-bala e soube que dentro de 25 minutos sairia o próximo. Era uma quantidade considerável de tempo. Poderia ir para algum outro lugar, dentro da própria Inglaterra, mas isso seria muito arriscado. Comprou a passagem, emitida em nome de Agatha Cragth. Dali rumou para o banheiro, onde vestiu a capa.

* * *

As pessoas que estavam assistindo os julgamentos, começaram a sair da sala, sendo revistados pelos aliados de Moody. Apenas Moody, seus aliados e Alvo Dumbledore ficaram na sala.

- Você vai voltar para a escola, Alvo?

- Sim, Alastor.

- Espere minha visita assim que encontrar a srta. Granger. – comentou Moody friamente.

- Você não acha que esta se precipitando, Alastor?

- Não, Alvo. Vou combater o mal pela raiz. Se aquela garota pensa que vai ser fácil assumir o lugar deixado pelo Lord das Trevas esta muito enganado. – falou Moody, com profunda convicção.

- Eu ainda acho que você pode se arrepender disso, Alastor. – simplesmente comentou Dumbledore.

- Na visita que farei a você, comentaremos isso. – retrucou moody, encerrando o assunto.

Dumbledore deu de ombros e foi saindo da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que um auror entrava na sala.

- Não a encontramos em lugar nenhum. Parece que a srta. Granger sumiu!

- Procurem o tempo que for preciso. Na casa dela em primeiro lugar! – ordenou Moody.

- Uma patrulha já foi enviada para lá, senhor.

- Muito bem. Cerquem a cidade. Coloque homens em todas as saídas. Não podemos deixa-la escapar. E não se esqueça. – salientou Moody. – ela é muito esperta e ardilosa e pode utilizar todos os artifícios de magia negra disponível. 


	8. Poderes dos Granger

Capítulo VIII- Poderes dos Granger 

Em segundos os membros do Ministério chegaram a casa de Hermione Granger. O problema é que Arthur Weasley ainda esta lá. Naquele instante ele estava remontando o vídeo-cassete, que desmontara para examinar todo o seu funcionamento e peças, deliciando-se com as engrenagens. Arthur havia combinado com seu primo contador que naquela mesma tarde se mudaria para a sua casa. Não queria mais importunar Hermione e seus pais, mesmo que ela dissesse que ele sempre seria muito bem vindo ali.

Arthur Weasley ouviu o barulho de alguém esmurrando a porta. Mesmo que o pai de Hermione tivesse sido privado de todos os seus poderes, aquela ainda era a residência dos Granger, e por isso mesmo, temida por muitos. Talvez se devesse a isso o fato dos aurores aliados de Moody estarem tentando derrubar a porta e não terem desaparatado direto dentro da casa.

O ex-ministro da Magia caminhou até a janela e percebeu a presença de alguns homens trajados como aurores querendo entrar na casa. Ele precisava sair dali instantaneamente. Correu até o quarto onde estava instalado, pegou sua mala já pronta e quando ouviu passos subindo a escada desaparatou. Os aurores acharam que a casa estava deserta e depois de arrombarem a porta, entram na casa sem pedir licenças. Porém, os Granger estavam em casa.

Hermione, sagazmente, dera uma varinha mágica de presente para seu pai, para o caso de alguém não autorizado entrar na casa. Não que seu pai conseguisse fazer algo com a varinha embora, algumas fagulhas saíssem dela, quando ele tentou fazer feitiços simples, ensinados pela filha. Isso mostrava que talvez seu poder mágico pudesse ser recuperado de alguma maneira.

- Quem é você? – gritou o sr. Granger ao ver um homem trajado de auror, entrando em sua casa.

- Sou um auror do Ministério da Magia. – disse o Homem.

- E quem lhe deu permissão para entrar aqui? Cadê seu mandado de busca e apreensão? – perguntou o sr. Granger, segurando a varinha dentro do bolso. Pode se retirar imediatamente, antes que eu chame a polícia.

Os outros aurores escutaram a confusão e se dirigiram a cozinha, todos de varinha em punho.

- E vocês também. Fora da minha casa! – gritou o Sr. Granger. Uma de suas mãos agarrava a varinha e a outra o telefone.

- Quem é o senhor? – perguntou um dos homens. Não lhe ocorria quem pudesse ser mágico naquela casa, afinal era de conhecimento corrente que os Grangers perderam os poderes mágicos.

- Sou o filho de Irnius Granger. – respondeu ele, com ferocidade. Os aurores arregalaram os olhos. Como ele poderia ter uma varinha?

- Agora, fora. – O sr. Granger estava com medo de tentar fazer algum feitiço, ele não tinha poderes mágicos e nem sequer acreditava que aquela ripinha de madeira que tinha nas mãos poderia matar alguém. Os aurores não se mexeram. Seguindo um impulso repentino., o sr. Granger, mirou a varinha no grupo e gritou:

- Estupore! – um auror fora atingido. E os outros saíram correndo da casa amedrontados, carregando o atingido que estava desmaiado. Ele poderia fazer feitiços de magia negra e maldições imperdoáveis.

A mãe de Hermione apenas observou o marido que sorria satisfeito.

- Como você fez isso, querido?

- Não tenho a menor idéia. Apenas disse a primeira palavra que veio na minha mente. Será que matei aquele homem?

- Você não sabe para que serve aquela palavra que você disse e fez sair uma luz vermelha da varinha?

- Nem idéia.. Será que é mortal? – perguntou ele, em tom de preocupação. 

* * *

Depois de alguns instantes, o telefone tocou na casa dos Grangers, e o senhor Granger foi atender, maldizendo o paciente que precisava dele, em pleno horário de almoço.

- Sim?

- Papai?

- Filha! Onde você está? Estamos preocupados. – exclamou o sr. Granger.

- Pai, o pessoal do ministério esta me procurando. Não se preocupe comigo. Ficarei fora alguns dias.

- Onde você vai, minha filha?

- Não posso falar papai, mas ficarei bem! Não se preocupe, nem tente me procurar. Acho que os aurores devem estar vigiando nossa casa.

- Eles entraram aqui!

- Como? E pegaram o Sr. Weasley?

- Não, ele fugiu antes. Então estavam procurando você! – exclamou o pai.

- Eles fizeram alguma coisa?

- Não deu tempo. Eu os espantei com a varinha. – disse o sr. Granger com um sorriso na voz.

- Como assim, papai?

- O feitiço Estupore mata?

- Claro que não! Só deixa a pessoa desacordada. Mas de onde o senhor conhece esse feitiço?

- Não faço idéia, filha. Apenas gritei a primeira palavra que veio na cabeça, e eles foram embora...

- Pai tenho que desligar. Dê um beijo na mamãe por mim. Tchau pai. Não se preocupe, e cuidado com essas mágicas, papai!

- Filha.. Filha!!! – mas ele só ouviu o tutututu..... 

A sra. Granger que estava a seu lado e perguntou:

- Onde ela está?

- Não sei. Pelo que entendi, fugindo daqueles homens. Disse para não nos preocuparmos.. – contou ele. – Fácil falar. Ela também disse que o feitiço não mata, apenas deixa a pessoa desacordada. Acho que vou usá-lo naqueles pacientes que não me deixam arrumar os dentes direito de tanto medo que tem...

* * *

- E esses, de onde vem? – o trio de ouro ouviu uma voz masculina que comentava.

- Do tribunal. São Comensais da Morte que ficaram loucos! – afirmou uma voz feminina e delicada.

- Todos os Comensais da Morte são loucos. Mas esses devem ser muito inteligentes para terem vindo parar aqui! Afinal, aonde vamos colocá-los? Só temos um quarto disponível.

- Estão providenciando leitos na Ala prisional.- falou a moça. – E vamos tirá-los dessa carruagem, afinal o St. Mugus não é Askaban.

- Odeio esse emprego, Stella. Afinal o St. Mugus é um hospital ou um albergue?

Naquele instante a porta da carruagem se abriu e eles puderam ver os enfermeiros. A moça era pequena, loira e de olhos azuis interessados. O rapaz era alto e forte.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou ela, observando-os.

Lúcio e Richard esperaram que Snape respondesse.

- Sou Igor Karkaroff, moça! Você promete que o Lord das Trevas não vai me encontrar aqui? – disse ele, agarrando a mão da moça, como que desesperado?

- Prometo sim. Prometo.

- Se ele me encontrar ele me mata! Mata-me.

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Ele não irá mata-lo. - respondeu o rapaz para Snape. E dirigindo-se a moça continuou: - Imagine o que esse daí não aprontou para ter medo se morrer nas mãos do extinto Lord das Trevas!!!

Lúcio, Richard e Severo tiveram vontade de rir. Pobre Karkaroff que agora estava mofando em Askaban.

- E você quem é? – disse ela se dirigindo a Lúcio.

- Victor Goyle.

- E porque você está aqui?

- Não sei direito, enfermeira. Nós fazemos tudo o que Lúcio Malfoy manda! – respondeu ele. – Mas ele não esta aqui. O que temos que fazer agora? Quem devemos matar? E onde?

- Império! – constatou o rapaz.

- E o senhor? – disse ela, para Crabbe

- Também estou esperando as ordens de Lúcio Malfoy, senhorita! – respondeu Richard em voz chorosa.

- Mais um! Meu Deus, o que esse cidadãos tinham na cabeça para se juntarem a Você-Sabe-Quem? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Nos acompanhem, por favor. –disse a moça, enquanto os três saíram da carruagem e foram cercados pelo enfermeiro alto e forte e por mais dois enfermeiros.

O grupo foi caminhando pelos corredores do hospital, e Snape procurava memorizar o caminho. Tudo estava saindo a contento. Tinham passado tranqüilamente pelos três, parecendo muito doentes.

- Inicialmente, eles vão ficar no mesmo quarto, mesmo porquê não temos outro disponível. – falou a moça loira, a uma senhora de óculos, que tinha estilo de médica que se juntara ao grupo no último corredor a ser perseguido.

- Tudo bem, Stella. – respondeu a senhora. – E qual o problema deles?

- Dois totalmente subjugados pela Maldição Império e o outro quase que totalmente esquizofrênico.

- Nossa! Que quadro deplorável!

Logo, chegaram a um quarto nos fundos do Hospital. A porta fora aberta. Era totalmente branco, com uma faixa azul que percorria o quarto. Três camas estavam dispostas, no quarto que era grande e arejado, mas com grades nas janelas. Aquilo era uma prisão, mas decididamente muito melhor do que Askaban.

- Agora, vocês podem descansar um pouco. Depois os médicos virão examiná-los. – disse a enfermeira loira, enquanto eles entravam no quarto e ela fechava a porta. Snape ficou prestando atenção e percebeu quando a chave foi virada na fechadura. E as vozes começaram a se afastar... Quando tudo ficou em silêncio, Snape disse:

- Eles se foram!

- Uma cama! – gritou Lúcio, se atirando sobre os lençóis brancos e engomados de uma das camas.

- Isso aqui, comparado a Askaban parece o paraíso. – disse Richard se jogando em outra cama.

- E que beldade essa nossa enfermeira. – disse Lúcio Malfoy com um sorrisinho.

- Lúcio! – disseram os outros dois.

* * *

Faltavam cinco minutos para o trem - bala sair de Londres. Hermione, confortavelmente instalada em sua poltrona, pensava na conversa que tivera com seu pai. Será que ele ainda tinha algum resquício de poder mágico? 

De repente ela viu que alguns homens entraram no vagão na frente do seu parecendo procurar alguém. E num relance ela percebeu, quando um dos homens entrou na outra cabina, a perna de pau de Moody. Hermione ficou apavorada. Moody não se deixava enganar por capas da Invisibilidade. Sem saber direito o que fazer, rumou em direção do final do vagão, onde estavam os toaletes. Com a porta semi aberta, ela ficou espiando eles pedirem o bilhete para todas as pessoas. Depois, ela percebeu que os aurores se aproximavam do banheiro e trancou a porta. Um minuto depois ouviu batidas na porta e uma voz que perguntava.

- Tem alguém aí?

- Por Dios, será que uma mujer no pude ir en el lavabo? – respondeu em espanhol numa uma voz totalmente brava. Hermione não falava espanhol muito bem, o que não faria diferença. A chance do auror saber espanhol eram mínimas.

- Desculpe senhora, só queríamos ver seu bilhete.

- Quien és?

- Patrulha do trem, senhora.

- Aqui, cavallero. – disse ela, que colocara sua luva de inverno, abrindo uma fresta da porta, e colocando o bilhete para fora. Ele pegou e olhou o passaporte.

- Para onde esta indo?

- Para mi casa. Porque quieres saber esso? Uma mujer no tiene más el derecho de viajar ? 

- Onde mora? 

- In Madri. E porque estás ton interessado? Soy casada. E muy bem casada.

- Obrigado senhora. -disse ele- e Hermione abriu uma festa da porta e pegou o bilhete de volta.

Hermione suspirou aliviada. O truque da espanhola brava sempre dava certo. Aquele auror se reuniu aos outros e Moody perguntou:

- E no toalete?

- Só tinha uma espanhola velha e chata que achou que eu queria casar com ela, pode uma coisa dessas? – respondeu ele, fazendo os outros aurores do grupo rirem.

- Então vamos. – disse Moody, que conduziu o grupo para fora e em segundo o trem partiu. 


	9. Planos de Lucio Malfoy

**Capítulo IX- Planos de Lúcio Malfoy**

- Severo, você precisa avisar a srta. Granger que estamos aqui! – era voz de Lúcio Malfoy, esparramado em cima de uma das camas do quarto do St. Mugus. 

- Eu sei, Lúcio. Eu sei. Mas não tenho nenhuma idéia brilhante, neste momento! – falou ele, deitado olhando para o teto. 

- Mas você tem que ter alguma idéia luminosa, Severo. – disse Richard preocupado. – Você sempre sabe o que fazer em cada situação. 

- Obrigado pelo reconhecimento, Richard. Mas realmente não tenho nenhuma idéia. Nunca fui muito bom em telepatia por exemplo, mas mesmo que fosse, estamos muito debilitados por causa de Askaban. – explicou ele. 

- E temos a poção polisuco por quanto tempo ainda? – quis saber Lúcio. 

- Com cuidado, uma semana. Nada além disso. – disse Snape, desolado. 

- È um bom tempo, Severo. Acho que tive uma idéia. – disse Lúcio sorrindo. 

- Lá vem...- disse Richard debochando. 

- Falo sério. Escutem vocês dois. Não sei, vamos ver o que você acha, Severo. A srta. Hermione deve ter fugido, a essas horas. Moody jamais iria deixar ela livre. 

- É verdade, Lúcio, mas... 

- Possivelmente ela esteja fora do país. Mas ainda restam os pais dela. 

- Lúcio, eles são trouxas! 

- O pai dela é filho do Irnius Granger, Severo! É quase impossível que os idiotas do Ministério tenham conseguido tirar toda a capacidade mágica dele. Ele deve saber alguma coisa. Talvez se você conseguisse falar com ele, ele pudesse preparar a poção. 

- Totalmente furado esse seu plano, Lúcio. Na improvável hipótese dele conseguir fazer a poção, que não é nada simples, como ele poderia vir nos entregar ela? 

- Você é burro, Severo! Ele não é médico trouxa? Se ele conseguir fazer sua poção, significará que ele também pode ver e entrar nos locais mágicos, com proteções antitrouxas. 

- Tem razão Lúcio. – disse Richard. – Só tenho uma pequena dúvida. Como vamos falar com o pai de Hermione? 

- Seu imbecis... 

- Olhe como fala com a gente, Lúcio! Não somos Crabbe e Goyle. – advertiu Richard. 

- Prestem atenção. Eu doei muito dinheiro para este hospital. Para que eu pudesse alegrar no momento apropriado ser um filantropo. Na verdade não usei esse artifício, mas sei que não temos estrutura para tratar doentes de câncer aqui. Alguns de nossos médicos mantém contatos com médicos trouxas por meios trouxas. 

- Isso significa... 

- TELEFONES! – disse Richard. – Eu vi um telefone uma vez, numa rua trouxa... 

- Os Granger tem telefone, Severo? 

- Claro que tem. O pai de Hermione é dentista. È um aparelho com números em cima? 

- Mas dentista não é um quase médico? – quis saber Richard 

- Não faço idéia do que faça um dentista. Mas que ele só anda de roupa branca é verdade. 

- Deve ser um tipo de médico. E ter telefone, então... 

- Olhe aqui, Lúcio. Esse seu plano tem tudo para dar errado. Primeiro temos que arrumar um telefone aqui no St. Mugus. Depois vamos ter que descobrir como falar com os Granger. Depois o pai de Hermione tem que ter algum resquício de poder mágico para poder fazer a minha poção. E pior, vir até aqui no St. Mugus nos entregar ela, e em uma semana. Esquece, Lúcio. São muitas coisas tem que combinar para dar certo. 

- Justamente por isso, vai dar certo, Severo. – afirmou Lúcio Malfoy, triunfalmente. – Neste meio tempo você tenta se comunicar telepaticamente com Hermione. E mesmo não temos outro plano, temos? 

* * *

Alvo Dumbledore estava muito preocupado com Severo Snape, agora preso perpetuamente em Askaban. Para falar a verdade, desconfiara muito de algumas coisas durante aquele julgamento. Um dos pontos fora a inércia do Trio de Ouro. Percebia-se bem que os homens de Moody haviam estuporado eles algumas vezes, mas o trio eram os melhores Comensais da Morte que o Lord das Trevas já tivera. Nenhum dos três teria se deixado entregar por simples feitiços de estuporação, quando resistiam as Maldições, infligidas pelo Lord. O comportamento de Crabbe e Goyle também não fora o habitual. Não era de se duvidar que Lúcio Malfoy e os outros comentassem coisas importantes na frente deles pensando que eles não estivessem compreendendo... E Karkaroff.. Era verdade que a possibilidade da volta de Voldemort sempre amedrontara o professor, mas ele nunca estivera assim tão... Convincente... três foram para St. Mugus... interpretações Convincentes... Um trio em St. Mugus. Um Trio.. O Trio de Ouro!!!!!! 

Dumbledore ficou extremamente admirado que eles pudessem ter concebido um plano desses. Certamente deveria ser sido idealizado por Severo.. mas e o que eles planejaram em St. Mugus? Como sairiam de lá? 

Mas um ponto importante fora que a Sra. Lestrange se referia a Voldemort como mestre também de Moody. Será que Moody se tornara um Comensal da Morte? Mas se fosse, por qual motivo isso teria acontecido? 

* * *

Draco Malfoy conversava com Alastor Moody na sala de estar de sua luxuosa mansão.Já haviam brindado ao fato da prisão do Trio de Ouro, em especial Lúcio Malfoy. Agora, Moody queria que Draco lhe entregasse o anel de brilhantes que estava em seu poder. O auror afirmava com certeza saber como Voldemort retornaria através do anel. E precisava dele, para a visita que faria no dia seguinte a Hogwarts para destituir Dumbledore. 

Draco estava reticente em lhe entregar o anel, então Moody solicitou que ele lhe acompanhasse até a escola pelo amanhecer. 


	10. Minerva Mcgonagall Riddle

**Capítulo X- Minerva Mcgonagall Riddle**

- Ora, Alastor, mas que felicidade encontrá-lo tão cedo! – disse Alvo Dumbledore com falsidade. 

- Pois é, Alvo. Gostaria de dizer a mesma coisa. – comentou Moody, com Draco Malfoy a seu lado, confortavelmente instalados na sala do diretor. 

- Está servindo ao seu Mestre, Alastor? – perguntou Alvo, observando que os olhos de Moody se assustaram por alguns instantes 

- Mestre, que Mestre, Alvo? 

- Voldemort. 

- De que esta me acusando, Alvo? – perguntou Alastro bravo. 

- De ser seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem, Alastor. – retrucou Alvo com um sorriso, preventivo. Poderia depois, contemporizar argumentando que estava brincando. – Mas, realmente não entendo como você se juntaria a Thomas Riddle, com tantas diferenças que tiveram no passado. 

- Diferenças? – perguntou Draco Malfoy interessado. 

- Não liguei para o que Alvo diz, Malfoy. – disse Alastor dando de ombros. – Ele está esclerosado. 

- Será, Alastor? 

- Sendo ou não, Alvo. Você sabe o que vim fazer aqui, não sabe? 

- Tenho uma leve desconfiança. – disse Dumbledore com ironia. 

- Vim lhe destituir do cargo de diretor da escola. 

- Eu realmente já esperava por isso, desde quando você decidiu trocar de lado, Alastor. 

- Se você repetir mais algumas dessas insinuações, juro que vais se arrepender, Alvo. Sabe muito bem que lutamos do mesmo lado. Apenas considero você muito antiquado para as modernidades que pretendemos implantar no mundo mágico. 

- Imagino quais modernidades seriam essas. 

- Aqui esta a carta de afastamento, Alvo. Assinado por todos os conselheiros da escola. 

- Perfeito, Alastor, você nunca deixa nada para trás mesmo, não é? E quem vai assumir a direção? Minerva é a diretora substituta, mas... 

Com uma discreta batida na porta, uma pessoa adentrou na sala, silenciosamente. 

- Estávamos falando de você, Minerva. 

- De mim, Alvo? – perguntou a professora como uma expressão muito séria no rosto. 

- Sim, estava mesmo perguntando a Alastor se você assumiria como diretora. – Informou Alvo. 

- Então, você foi realmente destituído? 

- Sim, foi Minerva. – respondeu Alastor. 

- Como vai, Alastor Moody.- Minerva lhe dirigiu um olhar frio, gélido, como o sempre o fizera. 

- E então, Alastor. Minerva vai assumir a direção da escola? 

- Minerva, minha cara. Você não sabe como esperei por esse momento. Foram mais de 50 anos, para ser preciso. Mas sabia, tinha certeza que algum dia ... Bem a vingança é um prato que se come frio, não é Sra. Riddle?? 

* * *

- Vamos que já estamos atrasadas. – disse uma garota alta , com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos da mesma cor e com vestes da Grifinória. 

- Minerva, mas que ansiedade para uma aula de Poções.. Francamente! – dissera sua amiga Beatrice. 

- È que a aula é com os sonserinos, Beatrice, esqueceu?- disse a outra amiga Susan. 

- E quem vai estar lá?? O queridinho da Minerva. O Thomas Riddle. O Thomas Riddle. – terminaram as duas em coro.

- Parem vocês, duas! Vamos para aula. – disse Minerva, saindo do salão Principal seguida pelas amigas. 

A aula de Poções seguia as mais rígidas tradições de Hogwarts: Grifinórios e Sonserinos. O Prof. Pruet sempre procurava proteger os Sonserinos. As três garotas da Grifinória entraram e se sentaram nos habituais lugares próximos à mesa do professor e começaram a comentar sobre o Baile de Inverno que se aproximava. 

- Minerva você é monitora-chefe, tem que arrumar um par. – dizia Beatrice 

- Ela tinha arrumado um par, Beatrice, mas não quis ir com o Alastor Moody, da Lufa-Lufa. – disse Susan. 

- Sério? Minerva como você é idiota! Vai ficar muito chato se você não aparecer com alguém no baile. 

- Prefiro ir sozinha a ir com o Moody. Eu odeio o Moody. Aquele chato, metido a besta. E de qualquer modo eu não quero ir nesse maldito Baile. – disse ela. 

- O Moody é muito legal. E é louco por você, Minerva. Porque, afinal você não dá uma chance para ele? – quis saber Beatrice. 

- Porque não gosto dele, já disse. Não tenho nenhum interesse nele, cansei de falar isso. Já cansei. Acho que se faz de surdo, cada vez que eu falo nisso, tanto que depois que eu disse que não iria com ele no baile, ele ainda teve a petulância de me convidar para ir a Hogsmeade no final de semana. 

- Minerva, se conselho fosse bom, ninguém dava. Mas, acho que você deveria dar uma chance ao Moody e esquecer o Riddle. O Moody é gentil, atencioso faz tudo por você e o melhor é que não é um sonserino.- comentou Susan. 

- Pudera ele é da Lufa-Lufa! – falou Minerva com ironia. 

- Mas estão, porque você mesma não convida o Riddle? – perguntou Beatrice. 

- Porque vocês duas, acham isso? Eu jamais falei com ele. – disse Minerva brava. – Não entendo, só porque não quero anda com o Moody, você acham que tenho interesse em alguém. 

- Coitadinha de você, Minerva. Só o jeito que você olha para o Riddle, diz tudo. 

- Por falar nisso, ele esta olhando para você. 

Minerva deu de ombros e ia olhar para trás, mas o professor Pruet havia chegado. Seu humor estava pior que de hábito. Enquanto o professor Pruet fazia a chamada, Minerva refletia. Não gostava quando as amigas começavam a provocá-la com a historia do Thomas Riddle da Sonserina. Mas sempre era pelo mesmo motivo. Até agora ela não compreendia porque tinha que se interessar por Moody. Talvez porque ele vivesse ali, ao alcance de sua mão, enquanto Thomas Riddle, era totalmente inatingiível. Além de inteligente, era bonito e pior, sonserino. Boa parte das meninas da escola tinham algum interesse por ele....E, bem, Minerva era muito apaixonada por Thomas Riddle. Não sabia porquê e nem como aquele sentimento havia começado, mesmo porquê nunca havia conversado com ele, nem durante as longas reuniões de monitores, que ficavam sentados lado-a-lado. Havia momentos como agora que sentia os olhos negros dele, presos nela. E virou-se para olhar. 

Não conseguia explicar. Cada vez que se olhavam nos olhos como agora, e isso era bastante freqüente, ela sentia as pernas bambearem e o coração bater com mais força. 

- A poção de hoje deverá ser feita em duplas. – dizia o professor Pruet, enquanto Minerva e Thomas Riddle continuavam com a troca de olhares. Beatrice e Susana já haviam se escalado com dupla até o instante em que o professor falou: 

- Eu escolherei as duplas. – Os grifinorios ficaram indignados, pois a eles sempre cabiam os sonserinos e vive-versa. 

O professor foi dizendo as duplas. As amigas de Minerva tiveram que trabalhar com duas garotas da Sonserina, que diferentemente dos demais até eram agradáveis. Até que em dado momento o professor diz: 

- Vamos colocar os monitores-chefes juntos: Srta. Mcgonagall e Sr. Riddle, por favor. 

O coração de Minerva chegou a parar ao ouvir isso. Teria que trabalhar com ele... 

- Com licença. – ela ouviu uma voz fria, quase colada o seu ouvido. E ergueu os olhos. Era ele. 

- Sente-se. – respondeu ela, indicando a cadeira ao lado. Ao mesmo tempo viu suas amigas dando risadinhas. 

Ele sentou-se e ficou olhando fixamente Minerva, que disse: 

- Vamos começar a poção? 

- Claro, Mcgonagall. 

Foi uma situação incômoda para ela. Tanto queria estar ali junto com ele, quanto queria desaparecer. Cada vez que erguia a cabeça ele estava olhando-a . Em dado momento ambos foram juntos mexer o caldeirão, Minerva colocou a mão na colher mexedora e Thomas Riddle, instintivamente fez o mesmo movimento. Minerva só olhou para ele, para aqueles olhos negros e frios que lhe diziam tanto. Instintivamente ela tirou a mão. 

Desde quanto Thomas Riddle iria querer algo com ela? Estava só brincando com seus sentimentos. Era isso, as garotas tinham razão. Porque tinha que ficar sonhando com o que lhe era impossível? Porque não se conformava e dava realmente uma chance para Moody? 

Em silêncio eles terminaram a poção pedida. E na seqüência foram liberados. 

Beatrice e Susana estavam esperando na porta da Masmorra de Poções e quando Minerva se uniu a elas, começaram a falar sobre o fato dela ter feito a poção junto com seu queridinho. As três iam andando em direção a biblioteca, quando escutaram uma voz que chamava: 

- Mcgonagall! 

Minerva virou-se para olhar. Era Thomas Riddle. 

- Sim? 

- Eu poderia falar com você?? 

- Claro! – disse Minerva, caminhando em direção em direção a ele, enquanto suas amigas continuavam caminhando em direção à biblioteca dando risinhos. 

- Pois não. 

- Você vai ir no Baile de Inverno.- perguntou ele, olhando para o chão. 

- Vou sim. Porquê?? - respondeu ela, pensando incrédula na possibilidade dele a convidar. Isso era mais do que algum dia poderia ter imaginado. 

- E você já tem par? 

- Não tenho. – respondeu ela, levantando uma sobrancelha. 

- Você poderia ir comigo? – perguntou ele, olhando-a profundamente. – Claro, se você não quiser aceitar porque eu sou um Sonserino ou porque tudo o que... 

- Eu aceito. 

- Realmente, Minerva? – perguntou ele com um meio sorriso. 

- Sim. – respondeu ela, da maneira mais fria que lhe foi possível. 

- Então combinamos para sábado as 19:50 na porta do salão principal. Fica bom para você? 

- Combinado então. Até lá, Riddle. 

- Obrigado Minerva. – disse ele, se distanciando, enquanto Minerva ia para a Biblioteca sorrindo. 

- Minerva, francamente. Não acredito que você deixou de ir no baile com o Moody para ir com o Riddle!!! - dizia Beatrice. 

- Qual é o problema. Não foram vocês que disseram que eu deveria arrumar um par?

- Sim, mas não o Riddle. Estávamos brincando, Minerva. – disse Susan

- E daí, vou com ele. Melhor do que com o idiota do Moody. 

- O Moody é apaixonado por você, Minerva. 

- Azar o dele. 

- Minerva, escuta o que vamos dizer: o histórico do Riddle não é o que poderíamos chamar de melhor do mundo... Tenho desconfianças de que ele só quer se aproveitar de você. 

- Francamente, garotas. Acho que vocês estão imaginando coisas demais. Ele apenas me convidou para ir no baile. 

- Minerva, será que você esta surda? Ele é o Thomas Riddle!!!- irritou-se Beatrice. 

- Deixe ela, parece que está fascinada por aquele trevoso. Se ela se sente bem indo no baile com o Riddle, o problema é dela mesma, Beatrice. – disse Susan com um sorriso falso. 

Minerva realmente estava muito feliz com o fato de poder ir no baile de Inverno com Thomas Riddle. Realmente sentia-se orgulhosa dele tê-la convidado. 

As amigas pareciam estar boicotando Minerva depois que ela aceitara o convite de Thomas Riddle para o baile. Isso porquê elas apoiavam Moody. Ela não se importava. Sabia que as amigas logo deixariam de ficar bravas, e por isso foi sozinha a biblioteca naquele dia. Aquele era seu esporte favorito ir à biblioteca, e ficar escondida por entre as prateleiras, observando Riddle estudar silenciosamente. 

A Noite do baile finalmente chegara e Minerva, estava realmente muito bonita. Queria fazer uma bela figura. Talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade como aquela de ficar tão próximo a Thomas... Ele estava muito belo, numa veste verde-escura, lhe esperando ao lado da escada. Muitas pessoas se viraram para olhar quando eles se dirigiram juntos ao Salão Principal. As músicas logo começaram e eles dançavam. Ninguém percebera os olhares de ódio que Alastor Moody, do outro lado do salão, lançava ao par. 

- Quero lhe agradecer novamente por ter aceitado ser meu par, Minerva. Sei que você tinha recusado um convite antes e... 

- Não se preocupe, Thomas. 

- Tom. – disse ele, com um breve sorriso. E Minerva penso que era a primeira vez que ela o via sorrir. 

- Não se preocupe, Tom. Eu viria sozinha a vir com o Moody. 

- Mas pelos olhares dele, em nossa direção, creio que ele tenha ficado chateado. 

- Moody não me importa nem um pouco. 

- Todos comentam que ele é seu namorado. 

- Ele é um amigo muito especial, só isso. Se fosse meu namorado, eu não teria vindo ao baile com você, não é??? 

- Evidente. – retrucou ele. – Desculpe a burrice. 

Depois do dia do baile, tornou notório o namoro de Minerva Macgonagall e Thomas Riddle. No baile de formatura. Todas as pessoas próximas ao par, viram que brilhava no dedo anel da mão direita de Minerva, um lindo anel de brilhante. 

* * *

- Tudo bem , Lúcio, na falta de coisa melhor, vamos colocar a sua idéia em prática. – comentou Richard.- Apenas nos diga como fazer isso. 

- Simples. – explicou Lúcio, sentindo-se senhor da situação- O filantropo aqui, sabe que daqui a pouco poderemos ir até os jardins. Essa é a norma da casa. Daí eu e você, Richard fazemos um estardalhaço para distrairmos eles. Enquanto isso, Severo liga para a casa dos Granger. 

- Será que vai dar certo? 

- Acho que não, Richard. – afimrou Snape. 

- Porque não, Severo?- quis saber Lúcio. 

- Não sei como usar o tal telefone. 


	11. Lúcio Malfoy e suas idéias

**Capítulo XI- Lúcio Malfoy e suas idéias. **

- Espera aí, Severo.. Você não sabe o que é um telefone?

- Qual o problema, Lúcio.. Eu também não sei. – afirmou Richard para um Lúcio Malfoy incrédulo.

- O problema, são vocês suas duas amebas!!! Sinceramente... Se o imbecil do Severo não sabe como falar num telefone, o que vamos fazer????

- Mas, Lúcio.. – Richard tentou contemportizar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.. Sim deixem que eu dou um jeito! Sabe, eu odeio os trouxas, mas...

- Lúcio?

- O que é Richard?

- Como o pai da srta. Hermione vai chegar aqui? Ele não deve conseguir entrar em locais antitrouxas..

- Heheheh, pergunta burra, Richard. Você não achou que eu iria me esquecer de um detalhe desses, achou? Eu o vi no beco diagonal certa vez...

Repentinamente a porta se abriu e eles ficaram em silêncio..

- Como estão meus pacientes favoritos? –era a enfermeira que Lúcio Malfoy achara interessante.

- A srta. não vai nos entregar para o Lord, vai? – perguntou Snape fazendo-se de Karkaroff.

- Claro que não, sr. Karkaroff. – afirmou ela, num meio sorriso. – Vim buscá-los para um passeio...

Snape levantou-se da cama num salto...

- A srta. tem certeza que ele não irá nos aprisionar?

- Claro que tenho.. – afirmou ela, com uma certa piedade na voz - ...venham...

Snape ia caminhando ao lado da moça, e Malfoy e Brown vinham caminhando logo atrás.

- Será que Lúcio Malfoy deixaria a senhorita nos levar para um passeio? – perguntou o próprio Lúcio.

- Ele jamais se oporia. – disse Crabbe/Richard

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

Ela os levou para um belo local, no lado de fora do prédio, onde os pacientes eram vigiados por muitos enfermeiros. Os três ficaram em um canto e a enfermeira sentou-se com eles.

- Será que não poderíamos jogar um snap explosivo? – perguntou Lúcio.

- Não, Goyle. Da última vez eu fiquei trancafiado na masmorra secreta do Malfoy uma semana, por ter perdido o jogo.. – falou Snape, quase rindo.

- Mas seria bom... Em Askaban era muito ruim.. – falou Richard. – Será que a senhorita não conseguiria o jogo de xadrez enfeitiçado do Lúcio?

- Pois é, como é que ninguém nunca me contou que aquele jogo era enfeitiçado? Coitado do Brown!!! – falou Snape, friamente.

- Se algum dia eu ainda vir o Lúcio.. Bom, eu não posso fazer nada sem ele mandar.. mas você pode, Karkaroff. – dissera Richard, com um sorriso mau.

- Enfermeira, você não pode arranjar um snap explosivo para nós??

- Bem, é que...

- Por favor, enfermeira... O Lúcio não diria não, a um pedido desses. – implorou o próprio Lúcio.

- Bom, eu... Tudo bem, vou ver se consigo, mas vocês três fiquem aqui em silêncio...- respondeu ela, entrando novamente no hospital...

Os três esperaram alguns segundos e um momento apropriado, Lúcio levantou-se e entrou no hospital pelo outro lado.

- Vá e deixe com a gente, Lúcio. – afirmou Snape.

- Boa sorte, seu trapaceiro.

Nada, como algo idealizado e realizado por uma pessoa abonada, pensou ele, enquanto corria pelos corredores desertos do hospital, até a sala em que ficava o telefone. Aquele local quase sempre estava deserto, pois praticamente nenhum bruxo sabia lidar com o telefone..

Devagarzinho ele abriu a porta da sala, que por sorte estava totalmente deserta. Lúcio sentou-se na mesa, e pegando o aparelho discou o número que estava escrito no aparelho com os dizeres: Auxilio a Lista. Procurando escutar qualquer ruído que fossem, no lado de fora da sala... ele discou o número e ouviu uma voz mecanizada do outro lado.

- Pois não?

- Eu precisava do telefone do sr. Granger...dentista...

- Deixe-me ver.. Temos dois dentistas Grangers: Hubert e Irnius. Qual o senhor deseja?

- Irnius. – respondeu Lúcio com um sorriso pensando em quão criativo era aquele nome.

Rapidamente a moça soletrou um numero e Lúcio anotou-o mentalmente. Mal havia colocado o telefone no gancho, escutou vozes próximas.. Escondendo-se debaixo da mesa, percebeu a entrada de duas pessoas na sala.

- Pensei que houvesse alguém aqui. Achei que tinha ouvido vozes.

- Você está sonhando, Selena. – afirmou uma voz masculina, que pareceu se afastar.. A moça não disse nada e encostou a porta da sala...

Lúcio, que continuava repetindo mentalmente o número da casa dos Granger, esperou até os passos se afastarem. Quando já não ouvia-se mais nada, pegou o telefone, discando os números.

- Alô? – respondeu uma voz masculina.

- È Irnius Granger?

- Sim. Quem fala?

- Lúcio Malfoy.

- O senhor é meu paciente? Desculpe não estou..

- Sou amigo de Severo...

- Severo! Severo Snape? 

- Sim, claro que sim.. quantos Severos o senhor conhece..

- Hein, moço que petulância..

- Sim! Desculpe, é que sou um homem rico e...

- Não tenho hora para hoje.

- Não quero uma consulta..

- Eu sei que não quer.. pensa que nunca li nenhum livro de bruxaria da minha filha, seu malévolo?

- Então me conhece.. Muito bem, estamos precisando de um favorzinho do senhor.

- Não sei nada de bruxaria, moço.. se bem que espantei uns pretensos aurores daqui da minha casa, com uma varinha.

- Sério?

- Claro, Malfoy! Mas me diga onde vocês estão.. O professor Snape está com você?

- Sim. Nós estamos no Hospital Mágico..

- Mas eu não sou medico, não posso fazer nada por vocês.

- Mas o senhor não é dentista? Não é a mesma coisa?

- Não é não, mas tudo bem, me diga como chegar até onde vocês estão.

- Bom, pode ser por meios trouxas, mas não diga que veio aqui a minha procura ou a de Severo.. estamos com uma poção polisuco..

- Que diabo é isso?

- Estamos como sendo outras pessoas.. procure pelos Comensais da Morte e diga que veio a mando de Moody. E mais, não se identifique como Granger.

- Devem ter se metido numa enrascada das grandes!! Onde vocês estão, afinal? Olha se você tiver brincando comigo, vai me pagar Malfoy. 

Lúcio deu a ele um endereço trouxa, com a recomendação de que somente ele veria o prédio. Depois se despediram...

Malfoy refez o caminho até o pátio já preocupado porque acabara demorando mais do que previra. Mas, quase na saída cessou sua preocupação.. A enfermeira interessante estava aos beijos com um rapaz vestido de branco, parcialmente ocultos por uma coluna.. Procurando fazer o menor ruído possível, Lúcio esgueirou-se até o pátio.... Richard ficava muito engraçado de Crabbe, mas Snape estava impagável de Karkaroff.

- Hein, você demorou... – falou Richard.

- Conseguiu??

- Sim, moleza... – falou Lúcio.. – Aquela ala é deserta.. e dei sorte já falei com o Granger, mas que homem chato.. já me ameaçou e ficou de vir aqui para vir o que queremos.

- Mas você explicou a ele que não procurasse por nós, e sim por esses nossos nós..

- Que complicado, Severo. – falou Richard.

- Eu disse a ele que procurasse pelos Comensais da morte e dissesse que tinha vindo a pedido de Moody.

- Você é um gênio..

- Olha aqui, Severo.. Para quem não acreditava no meu plano, você tem que ficar bem caladinho.

- Vocês não devem brigar.. – ouviu-se a voz da enfermeira, que se aproximava.

- Lúcio não gosta dele. – disse Lúcio Malfoy.

- È, não gosta. – contrapôs Richard.

A enfermeira logo os conduziu de volta ao quarto, trancando a porta.

* * *

Mais de uma hora depois ela reapareceu.

- O Ministério da Magia enviou o Dr. Blossom para verificar o tratamento de vocês...

Os três tinham os olhares presos na porta e por ela adentrou Irnius Granger, com um sério e firme olhar profissional.

- Obrigada, enfermeira! – agradeceu ele, polido. - Poderia me deixar a sós com meus pacientes?

- Claro, dr.Blossom . Precisando, chame-me. – respondeu a moça retirando-se e fechando a porta.

- Hein, você ai, pare de babar pela enfermeira.. Isso é feio sabia? – ordenou ele apontando para Lúcio.

- Você é um chato, Granger!

- E você Malfoy, o que pensa ser? – retrucou o pai de Hermione com aspereza.

- Tudo bem, já vi que serão amigos eternos, eu sou Richard Brown. – disse-lhe um homem, que o dr. Granger acreditava ter cara de abobado.

- Prazer.. e você...- disse o sr. Granger com surpresa.- Sinceramente, Snape! É verdade que sua aparência não é das melhores, embora eu supunha que tenha melhorado desde que começou a namorar a minha filha.. Mas esse seu disfarce... francamente.. –disse ele, abraçando Karkaroff.

Lúcio riu com gosto da observação.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy.. E agora quero saber o que vocês querem de mim...

* * *

Draco Malfoy estava perplexo com a revelação de que Minerva Mcgonagall era casada com Thomas Riddle. Moody parecia radiante.. finalmente conseguira desmascarar Minerva.. Tantas vezes sonhara com esse momento.. Isso significava em ultima análise, a professora tinha estreitas ligações com o lado das Trevas... E o anel, bendito anel...Se Minerva tivesse dado uma chance a ele, teria sido muito feliz, e não sentiria todos os tipos de agruras, pelas quais passavam alguém, cujo grande amor, tem estreitas relações com as Trevas. E que não viessem dizer a Moody que ela não sabia de nada. Até certa época, ele concordava, mas depois de um determinado ponto, era impossível ela ser casada com Riddle e desconhecer as ações maléficas deste.

- Agora, quero ver você negar Minerva....

- Jamais negarei isso, Moody, principalmente para você.. – retrucou a professora com uma expressão raivosa.- Sabe qual é seu problema? È ressentimento infantil.. Você ainda se amargura por eu ter casado com Thomas e não com você.. Agora me diga.. Você acha que eu merecia ter me casado com você?

- Eu sempre te amei Minerva. – retrucou Moody com ódio.

- Não seja patético Alastor. Olhe para você, querendo destituir Alvo, por causa de uma rixa infantil.

- Minerva, não vale a pena perder seu precioso tempo discutindo com Alastor. Parece que ele está determinado a revolver as coisas da maneira que considera mais correta. – considerou o diretor.

- Também, observe só a estranheza desta nossa situação, Alvo. Você é acusado de querer difundir uma onda de terror entre os bruxos aliando-se a herdeira de Irnius Granger.

- Você esta me acusando disso, Alastor.

- Estes são os ditos da comunidade bruxa, meu caro Alvo. – explicou friamente Alastor. – Minerva, sua substituta direta é casada com Lord Voldemort. Já pensou no escândalo, Minervinha querida..

- Minervinha querida, é a ....

- Minerva!! – alertou Dumbledore.

- Muito bem- continuou Moody- o próximo para assumir essa escola seria Snape. Preso em Askaban sob a acusação de ser Comensal da Morte.

- Preso injustamente! – contrapôs Alvo.

- Pense o que quiser... O conselho deliberativo da escola, achou por bem que o professor Flitwich assumisse a direção, temporariamente.

- Até que você seja coroado diretor, Alastor? – quis saber Dumbledore.

- Talvez... Agora você tem 30 minutos para desaparecer dessa escola.. você e a sra. Riddle.. Não quero ninguém no corpo docente com ligações, mesmo que remotas com o mundo das Trevas.

- Então espero sinceramente que você não volte a dar aulas em Hogwarts, Alastor.

Moody fingiu não ter escutado a ultima observação de Dumbledore e dirigindo-se a Minerva perguntou:

- Esse anel é seu? – mostrando o anel de brilhantes que Draco encontrara na mansão Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione Granger,desceu na estação central, em Paris. Na verdade tinha muitos receios do que poderia acontecer e do que poderia ter acontecido com Severo, que fora mandando para Askaban. Uma moça de cabelos e olhos negros segurou seu braço quando ela passou. Hermione assustou-se...

- Graças a Deus que lhe encontrei..

- Quem é a senhora? – perguntou Hermione apreensiva.. Tinha que se livrar da mulher.. e se ela fosse um auror?

- Lauren... Lauren Michaelsen.. 

- Sim, mas quem é a senhora? – a mulher puxava Hermione com força por entre os passageiros da estação....

- Eu sou irmã de.... 


	12. Acontecimentos surpreendentes

**Capítulo XII - Acontecimentos surpreendentes**

- Eu sou a irmã... A irmã de Severo... 

Claro, Severo realmente lhe falara sobre uma irmã. Mas agora como ela sabia que Hermione estaria ali, como a encontrara. Como de repente surgira do nada.

- Vamos... – dissera-lhe a moça, puxando-a para fora da estação.

- Mas espere. Eu não tenho para onde ir... Largue-me...

- Vamos logo, srta. Granger, senão a patrulha de Cornélio lhe encontrará.

- Cornélio? – perguntou Hermione com surpresa. – Cornélio Fugde?

- Sim! Severo não lhe contou? Eu sou casada com o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge. – explicou ela, enquanto empurrava Hermione para dentro de um táxi trouxa...

Lauren deu um endereço para o motorista e logo o carro arrancou pelas ruas parisienses. 

* * *

- Vocês acham que é muito simples, isso que estão me pedindo. – afirmou o Dr. Granger, um tempo depois, durante o qual Severo Snape havia lhe explicado tudo o que acontecera, fazendo um pequeno feedback. – Eu nunca ouvi falar nessas misturas, nestes ingredientes... Mas o pior, o pior mesmo é a idéia de eu arranjar três pessoas para substituírem vocês aqui dentro... Ora, francamente, acho que vocês três, ou estão muito loucos ou são assim abusados mesmo.

- Olhe Dr. Granger, o que queremos é não deixar que Voldemort volte a ativa. Nossas marcas negras não desapareceram, e isso significa que ele não foi eliminado... Que só está esperando alguém resgatá-lo de algum lugar... – Richard Brown mostrou o braço ao pai de Hermione que analisou com cuidado.

- Eu conheço essa marca... Não me perguntem da onde, mas tenho certeza...

- Claro que conhece, Granger. – falou Lúcio com frieza. – Essa é uma marca milenar das trevas, e você é descendente de alguém milenar nas trevas. Simples.

- Seu palavreado não me convence, Malfoy. Mas, pelo que entendi dessa loucura toda se não corremos, não poderemos salvar minha filha é isso?

- É sim, Sr. Granger... – confirmou Richard.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua, Snape! Tudo culpa sua. – disse o pai de Hermione, com frieza.

- Não, não seja injusto com Severo! – falou Lúcio Malfoy. – Ele é o mais decente de nós... O senhor não pense que não ia sobrar para você ou para Hermione. Era inevitável. Reza a profecia: que Voldemort somente será derrotado por um Granger... Com os Potter, ridículos, os Weasleys pobretões e os Longbotton, vide Frank sem comentários...

- Frank Longbotton... Frank Longbotton é um auror! – afirmou confusamente o Dr. Granger.

Os outros três se entreolharam.

- Ele está falando do velho, pai do nosso amigo Frank... Que é a pessoa que talvez, ele conheça com esse nome.- palpitou o velho.

- Você pode procurar Frank, Irnius. Possivelmente ele lhe ajudará... Ele é muito amigo do traste do Richard. – comentou Lúcio...- E não esqueça. Temos que arranjar essa poção logo, ou você dá um jeito de nos tirar daqui...

- Malfoy, você não presta!

- E nem você, Dr. Granger! – retrucou o outro com aspereza.

- Vou ver o que consigo fazer. Vou procurar esse amigo de vocês, Frank Longbotton, seja pai, seja filho é um auror, não é?

- É sim... – confirmou Severo Snape. – E obrigado por sua ajuda!

- Obrigado nada, Severo... Depois vai ter um grande custo essa minha ajudinha! – falou ele, sorrindo com desdém enquanto saia da sala...

- Lúcio parece que dessa vez você achou um adversário a altura! – disse Richard rindo e sendo acompanhando por Severo.

* * *

- Sim, Malfoy. Esse é meu anel de noivado. -disse Minerva estendendo a mão para o garoto, na tentativa de pegar o anel. – Como é que esta jóia está com você?

Draco relutou, mas por fim decidiu entregar o anel para Minerva.

- Estava em minha casa. Na sala de Voldemort.

- Lembro-me bem desse anel. Do dia em que Thomas me entregou esse anel. – relembrou ela, já com anel na mão..- Você estava espionando não é Alastor? – perguntou a professora ao ver a expressão ferina no rosto do auror.

- Estava sim. Eu vi quando ele a pediu em casamento, e quando você aceitou. – comentou ele friamente.

- Eu sabia disso, eu sempre soube. Mas nunca me importei. Você nunca foi importante para mim, Alastor. – dissera Minerva e no instante em que ela colocava o anel de brilhantes em seu dedo, Alvo pareceu se dar conta do que a professora fazia, e gritou chamando -a. Mas foi tarde mais...

Uma névoa negra saiu do anel...Minerva tentou tira-lo do dedo com a ajuda de Alvo...Mas não conseguiram. A névoa que inicialmente era pouca foi aumentando, aumentando, e tornando-se mais, mais e mais densa até formar uma espécie de vulto. Alastor Moody e Draco Malfoy, imprensados contra uma parede da sala do diretor Alvo Dumbledore, olhavam-se assustados, sem saber o que fazer...

Minerva e Alvo tentavam arrancar o anel, que parecia compactado ao dedo da professora, e ia sendo engolido pela pele dela. O vulto formado pela névoa ia se aproximando deles, enquanto Minerva ia perdendo suas forças, sendo amparada por Alvo para não despencar ao chão... Alvo Dumbledore pegou sua varinha das vestes, mas não fui suficientemente rápido e ágil. O vulto parecera entrar no corpo da professora...

Malfoy e Moody olhavam a cena, atônitos... O rosto de Minerva rapidamente transformou-se na face viperina de Voldemort, primeiro como que fosse só uma lembrança, um vulto...E depois foi surgindo com intensidade por sobre o rosto da mulher e assim por sobre todo o corpo...Parecia que Minerva estava sendo sugada, no seu sentimento mais puro, naquilo que ela tinha de melhor...

Minerva Mcgonagall Riddle caiu ao chão com estrépito. E em pé ficou a figura horrível e odiosa de Lord Voldemort.

Aquilo foi apenas um relance, num piscar de olhos o Lord das Trevas olhou para a mulher que caíra ao chão e disse, com frieza.

- Desculpe, meu amor.

Em seguida sumiu da sala do diretor. Se não fosse o fato de três pessoas o terem visto, talvez nem se pudesse crer em sua presença. Alvo Dumbledore, com a ajuda de Moody começaram a mexer na professora, que caíra ao chão e não esboçara nenhuma reação. Minerva tivera toda a sua energia sugada e estava morta.

Minerva parecia ter o dobro da idade. Ficará mais magra ainda e com metade de sua estatura habitual.

Para que Thomas Riddle voltasse a vida, era necessário que alguém se sacrificasse... E desta vez, fora Minerva Mcgonagall Riddle sua esposa, quem morrera.

* * *

Era uma sala enorme. A casa dos Longbotton ficara muitos anos fechada e deserta, mas agora com a volta de Frank e sua esposa, tudo parecia ter retomado o rumo normal. A velha Sra. longbotton foi surpreendida pela chegada de uma pessoa que conhecia. Era Alvo Dumbledore que fora seu colega no tempo da escola, onde Ambos fizeram parte da Grifinória. O diretor de Hogwarts parecia ainda mais velho e abatido, pedindo para conversar com Frank, que o recebeu amistosamente, mas ficara muito surpreendido.

- Alvo, fico muito feliz com sua visita. Embora eu acredite que para você ter vindo aqui, coisas terríveis devam estar acontecendo.

- Mais terríveis do que você imagina. Voldemort sugou a energia de Minerva e ressurgiu.

- Alvo não brinque com essas coisas, por favor. – falou o auror com uma expressão sóbria.

- Não estou brincando, Frank.

- Impossível! Mas não matamos Voldemort?

- Você sabe que não, Frank. – disse Dumbledore com uma expressão muito séria.- Duvido que Richard Brown não tenha lhe contado sobre a marca negra...

- Não falou nada. O que Richard quis esconder dessa vez? – questionou Frank com expressão preocupada.

- Simples a marca negra não sumiu... Não sei como não percebi antes... Meu Deus, como fui tolo! E minha tolice custou à vida de minha cara Minerva.

- Não estou entendendo nada. O que a marca negra tem a ver com a morte da professora Mcgnagall?

- Simples. Poucas pessoas sabiam, e creio ser sua mãe uma delas... Minerva era casada com Thomas Riddle... Minerva Mcgonagall era casada com Voldemort!

- Como? – perguntou Frank, de olhos arregalados pela surpreendente notícia.

- Sim. Realmente não sei como ele fez isso... Realmente não sei... Imagino que temendo ser atacado por nós, ele através de feitiços de magia negra, que nem eu mesmo saberia aplicar, ele condensou sua imagem, e fez com que sua alma, seu espírito, seu ectoplasma... Como você preferir chamar ficasse preso no anel. Somente alguém que tivesse algum sentimento muito forte por ele... Amor ou ódio desmedidos poderia tira-lo de lá.. Ele se apropriaria da forma física dessa pessoa.

- Mas então qualquer bruxo poderia tê-lo libertado.

- Não necessariamente. Tinha que odiar, odiar muito Voldemort. Ou amá-lo intensamente, e esse era o caso de Minerva.

- O que devo dizer? Estou estupefato... O que o senhor quer de mim, então?- perguntou Frank, boquiaberto.

- Ele eu não sei... Mas eu preciso muito falar com o auror Frank Longbotton... – dissera uma voz fria e levemente autoritária de alguém que acabara de entrar na sala.

Dumbledore virou-se na cadeira... E ficou chocado com o que via... Seu amigo, Irnius Granger, vestido de médico trouxa, acabara de chegar na sala dos Longbotton.

* * *

Hermione Granger olhava pela janela do táxi sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra. Severo lhe falava que tinha uma irmã. Mas jamais dissera que ela era casada com o Ministro da Magia... Será que ela iria levá-la para onde?

- Hermione, não se preocupe, não vou entregá-la ao meu marido.. – seus lábios se transformaram em um sorriso de desdém ao falar isso. – Meu marido é um idiota, mas meu irmão não é.. Portanto...

O táxi parou de fronte a uma grande casa em estilo vitoriano em um bairro nobre de paris. A Sra. Lauren, pagou o táxi, e ambas desceram. Dois elfos domésticos vieram recebê-las no portão, e receberam a incumbência de guardarem as malas de Hermione e de alojarem a moça em um dos maravilhosos quartos. Mas a garota foi contra. Ela queria explicações.

Lauren somente sorriu, e levou-a a uma confortável biblioteca, e sem uma palavra mostrou uma carta que Hermione, instantaneamente reconheceu ter sido escrita por Severo. Que lhe contava sobre Hermione, que falava ser ela neta de Irinius Granger...

- Bem, quanto ao restante, bastou ler o jornal. Nada muito difícil e nem complicado. E digamos que eu tenha algumas fontes de informações bastante precisas dentro do Ministério da magia. – disse ela com uma ironia, que lembrava muito Lúcio Malfoy.

- Mas e como sabia que eu viria para cá?

- Era a dedução lógica. A Inglaterra é uma ilha. Você procuraria fugir de lá até o continente onde as possibilidades de se esconder seria infinitamente maiores...

Hermione abriu os olhos, admirada, sem emitir uma só palavra.

- Mas não se preocupe, Cornélio não tem a minha inteligência...

- A senhora não vai me entregar a ele?

- Obvio que não, Hermione... – falou ele, fazendo com que seus olhos negros brilhassem intensamente. - O importante é você ficar aqui bem escondida... Jamais alguém vai se lembrar de procura-la na casa do Ministro não é?

Lauren ia dizer mais alguma cosia, mas sua fala foi interrompida por uma voz masculina.

- Lauren, Lauren, minha querida onde você está?? 


	13. Uma importante descoberta

Capítulo XIII- Uma importante descoberta

- Lauren... – era a voz de Cornélio Fudge, que parecia muito triste e decepcionado. 

- Hermione fique aqui... Já darei um jeito de fazer Cornélio ir embora... 

A moça atravessou a porta de carvalho e saiu em direção ao hall de entrada. 

-Olá, Cornélio! – disse ela abraçando-se ao marido... – o que aconteceu? 

- Lauren.. Nem sei o que faria sem você... – disse ele, beijando-a suavemente. – está tudo horrível... 

- Venha, Cornélio, vamos até a cozinha, os Elfos preparam alguma coisa para você, enquanto me conta sobre o que esta lhe afligindo, meu amor... 

- Não, Lauren. - disse ele se desvencilhando da esposa. – Vamos ficar na biblioteca que é mais agradável. 

Mala Hermione escutou isso, jogou-se de trás de um sofá... No instante seguinte eles entraram... 

- Sabe, Lauren.. Essa biblioteca tem a sua cara... – comentou ele, observando os livros dispostos nas paredes, os quadros de pintores famosos. 

- Na verdade não é assim Cornélio...É igual a Biblioteca da casa de Lú...- ela parou parecendo se dar conta do que dizia. 

- De quem meu amor? – ele olhou-a com interesse. 

- Luisa Michaelsen , aquela minha amiga alemã, você lembra?- Daquele jantar em que os elfos estavam vestidos de anjinhos? – perguntou ela, com cortesia. 

- Claro que lembro! Como conseguiria esquecer uma cena tão grotesca como aquela? – debochou ele... 

- Mas meu caro, fale para mim, porquê você esta tão preocupado... 

- Lauren, Lauren, Lauren.. Se eu não amasse tanto você... – ele começou a falar. 

- O que tem isso a ver? – quis saber ela, arregalando os olhos. 

- Bom, na verdade, Moody foi para Hogwarts e , não sei como libertou o Lord das trevas.. Hermione arregalou os olhos surpresa, abafando um grito por de trás do sofá. Fudge continuou em tom de conversa. – Sim, e o resultado foi a morte da Minerva, que era casada com o Voldemort. – completou ele, desolado. 

- Que historia estranha. – comentou Lauren, desconfiada. – No mínimo essa é só mais uma das alucinações de Moody, Cornélio.. 

- Desta vez não é, Lauren.. Parece que Draco Malfoy estava junto e viu tudo.. 

- O menino Draco não vale absolutamente nada. – comentou ela. 

- Porque não querida? – ele lhe perguntou sorrindo com ironia. – Ele é filho do seu muito amado do Lúcio. 

- Cornélio, por favor! – disse ela, exasperada. – Não é hora. 

- Ora, como assim, minha querida Lauren? Toda hora é hora para falarmos sobre isso... 

- Acho melhor não, Cornélio, ou vou ter que acusá-lo de usar um truque cruel para conseguir casar comigo. De qualquer modo, eu não sou uma boa esposa? - perguntou ela, indiferente.. 

- Uma ótima esposa. Tudo o que fiz, valeu a pena. – explicou ele. – mas Voltando ao Moody eles viram o Lord das trevas se materializar pegando o ectoplasma da Minerva. Bom, realmente não sei direito. O importante é que ele voltou... 

- Que notícia, Cornélio! – comentou ela, duvidosa.- cada dia, você chega em casa com uma novidade diferente. – Um dia é a Herdeira dos Granger que quer dominar o mundo, (Hermione ouviu aquilo gélida. Como a mulher conseguia ser tão boa atriz) no outro, você ajudou o Moody a prender o meu irmão, injustamente é claro! No terceiro dia, o Lord das Trevas ressurge do nada... – ela ia apontando os itens nos dedos das mãos... – Cornélio, acredito que você não esteja bem.... 

- Eu estou ótimo, Lauren, para seu azar. – comentou ele.. – São muitos fatos inexplicáveis acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. 

- Mas então a situação não está fugindo ao seu controle? – questionou ela. 

- Ainda não. Eu acho que ainda não! – afirmou ele, duvidoso. 

* * *

Nos baixios de Londres, uma figura encapuzada caminhava, lentamente. Poderia se dizer que ele tinha os contornos e idéias de uma cobra. Parado numa sombra vasta e escura estava esse hedionda figura.. estava novamente sozinho.. sem saber como, mas sabendo muito bem o que fazer... sem saber como agir,mas sabendo que fosse da maneira que fosse, teria que ser rápido,muito rápido. Seus homens já haviam lhe traído uma vez.. Seus homens não.. o que restara do Trio de Ouro , juntamente com a srta. granger. Nada no mundo lhe faria crer, algum dia, que acabasse sendo traído por Lúcio Malfoy. Quanto a Richard Brown, esse realmente nunca se definira.. 

Mas e agora.. Restavam todos os outros além desses três, que indiscutivelmente eram os mais competentes... Onde estariam os outros? 

E instantaneamente fez-se a luz: Em Askaban... 

"Os dementadores são nossos aliados naturais" Foi a ultima frase que o Lord das Trevas, pensou antes de desaparecer no ar. 

* * *

- Quem é o senhor? – perguntou Frank, levantando-se da cadeira. 

- Chamo-me Irnius Granger. – falou o recém chegado. – Vim aqui a pedido do seu amigo Richard Brown. 

- Richard Brown? – perguntou Dumbledore surpreso. Seus olhos azuis pousavam no homem, como que analisando-o. 

- O senhor quem é? – perguntou o dentista. 

- Alvo Dumbledore. Fui muito amigo de seu pai. 

- È eu sei. – comentou o Dr. Granger enquanto Frank fazia um gesto para que se sentasse. – O senhor é o diretor da escola, não é? E você – ele indicou Frank coma cabeça. – é o auror Frank Longbotton. 

- Sim, sou. -afirmou Dumbledore. – E ele é o auror. 

- Muito bem então. O senhor poderia me explicar o que é uma Poção Polisuco? – perguntou o Médico. 

* * *

A Toca parecia deserta, quando Harry entrou na casa, apenas viu Molly Weasley fazendo tricô num canto, totalmente triste e apagada. Fazia muitos dias que não tinha noticias do marido. E tudo o que ficava sabendo através do Profeta Diário e das rádios bruxas, o quadro cada vez mais desanimador. 

- Harry! – exclamou ela, ao ver o rapaz entrar na casa trajando vestes de auror. E foi abraça-lo. – Como está a academia? 

- A academia vai bem. – respondeu ele, com um meio sorriso. - O problema são os mandos e desmandos de Moody. Parece que todo o ministério da Magia é um mero joguete nas mãos dele. 

- Isso é um perigo. Você já soube as ultimas novidades? – questionou a senhora, enxugando os olhos. 

- Dumbledore foi deposto e Minerva Mcgonagall morreu.. Eu queria tanto saber onde está meu Arthur agora! – exclamou ela, caindo no choro. 

Harry ficou paralisado. Se Hogwarts tivesse caído nas mãos de Moody poderia se dizer que existia poucas possibilidades de tudo ainda terminar bem.. E Dumbledore, onde estaria?? 

- A senhora sabe para onde Dumbledore foi? 

- Na radio apenas informaram – ela fungou. – que ele foi para a casa de aliados. – Molly fungou novamente. 

- Não falaram de quem? 

- Ora, Harry...- ela assoou o nariz. – A essa altura dos acontecimentos Dumbledore não tem mais muitos aliados. Talvez seu padrinho, ou Remo Lupin, ou Frank Longbotton... Não consigo imaginar ninguém além deles. 

No meu padrinho não, por dois motivos: um, ele já teria mandando coruja a Harry e o outro é que Parvati já teria noticiado isso ao mundo mágico inteiro; Remo Lupin estava em local incerto e não sabido durante as férias acompanhando de Louise Hoock E os Longbottons era que já tinham se mudado para os EUA para Neville fazer a faculdade? Se sim, estariam fora de cogitação, mas se não... Decididamente era uma hipótese. Os Longbottons eram uma família muito antiga a respeitada dentro do mundo mágico... 

Harry não pôde continuar conjeturando a respeito porque sua namorada Gina, acabara de aparecer, sorridente e bela como sempre. 

* * *

- Em síntese é isso, Dr. Granger. – disse Dumbledore depois que explicara como se fazia e para funcionava uma Poção Polisuco, e em que escutava tudo o que o dentista lhe falava sobre os três Comensais que estavam em Askaban. 

- Realmente achei que havia algo de errado naquele dia.. E mais, pensei que você estivesse mancomunado com eles, Frank. 

- Eu? Desde quando?- perguntou ele, admirado. 

- Desde sempre... Richard confia mais em você do que em si mesmo. Mas pelo visto você não sabia de nada, não é Frank. Severo é realmente engenhoso.. Aproveitou-se do resto da Poção Polisuco.. Mas sinceramente que espécie de dementadores são aqueles. Que não revistam as pessoas antes de entrarem nas celas? 

- Dementadores? Quem são os dementadores? E onde é Askaban.. O que os dementadores tem a ver com a prisão e com qualquer três??? 

- Mais do que o senhor pode imaginar, DR. Os dementadores são os guardas de Askaban. São eles que vigiam os prisioneiros. A prisão fica numa ilha. 

- Sim, sim, sim.. –realmente eu já sabia disso. – comentou o dentista. 

- Você sabe fazer mágica? – quis saber Frank. 

- O que o senhor entende por fazer mágica, auror Frank? 

- Não sei, qualquer truque... 

- Bom, pequei a varinha.. – explicou ele, tirando –a do bolso. – e disse estupore quando alguns companheiros seus, aurores, invadiram minha casa. Saiu uma luz verde da varinha que atingiu um deles. Hehehe, foi engraçado.- terminou ele, sorrindo. 

- Ele faz mágica! – afirmou Frank chocado... 

Para as surpresa dos dois homens, Dumbledore sorriu e exclamou: 

- Agora entendo.. Agora entendo porque não conseguimos eliminar Voldemort. Mesmo com toda a sua inteligência e seu conhecimento ele é suscetível aos Granger. Foi porque não é a magia de Hermione que precisamos.. È a magia do Dr. Granger! 

- Sinto decepciona-lo, senhor! – dissera Irnius Granger depôs de alguns minutos. – mas eu não sei fazer mágicas... 

- Sim, isso é verdade, mas você tem o dom, você é um bruxo, filho do maior bruxo das Trevas que o mundo mágico conheceu. – comentou Dumbledore. – Eu pessoalmente duvidava disso, mas o senhor é extremante poderoso, portanto, algumas aptidões mágicas devem ter resistido quando lhe retiraram os poderes. 

- Mas depois que a pessoa tem uma certa idade, ela ainda aprende truques mágicos? – quis saber o Dr. Granger, excitado. 

- Sim, aprende porque já esta dentro de si, e esse conhecimento instintivo independe da idade. Veja bem, - explicou o diretor, sob o olhar extasiado do dentista e interessado do auror. – quando a situação se complicou, o senhor usou a magia. E foi, deduzo eu, puramente instintivo... Agora, temos que prepará-lo pra a batalha final... – disse o diretor, com um leve sorriso na voz. A despeito de tudo o que estava ocorrendo ele ainda enxergava a possibilidade das coisas terem um final feliz. 


	14. Dumbledore e aliados

**Capítulo XIV- Dumbledore e aliados**

Frank Longbotton ainda surpreso com a noticia que o Dr. Irnius Granger,o dentista era também um grande mágico, e a pedido de Dumbledore, que estava exilado em sua casa, resolveu escrever para Remo Lupin e Sirius Black. Remo Lupin, em local incerto e não sabido, estava aproveitando as férias acompanhado de Louise Hoock, mas mesmo assim Frank confiava na perícia de sua coruja para encontrá-lo. Sirius Black era muito fácil de encontrar. Fácil demais. A loja que abrira com Parvati Patil era um enorme sucesso no mundo mágico. O problema estava em que tudo deveria ser feito sob o mais sigilo possível. Sirius seria convidado, ou intimado, como Frank preferisse escrever a comparecer na casa Longbotton o mais rapidamente possível. O bilhete não entrava em detalhes, pois se sabia muito bem quem que Parvati Patil gostava de anuncias noticias novas e quentes pelo mundo mágico.

Enquanto isso, munido de um caderno e canetas no estilo mais trouxa possível, o Dr. Granger estava numa estufa ao lado da casa, juntamente com Neville, que conhecia muito de plantas mágicas, com a Sras. Longbotton, auxiliando no que era preciso, e Alvo Dumbledore... ele estavam tentando fazer uma Poção Polisuco. 

* * *

O plano de Alvo era simples e consistia na substituição temporária do Trio de Ouro no Hospital St. Mugus. Duas das pessoas que se ofereceram para estarem no lugar deles eram Margarida e ..... Longbotton. O terceiro aliado estava complicado... Talvez Sirius Black ou Remo Lupin, poderia fazer esse favor. Substituindo-se o Trio de Ouro e libertando-os, seria mais fácil encontrar Voldemort... Dumbledore era obrigado a reconhecer que o Lord das Trevas realmente possuía uma mente muito intrincada e engenhosa. Quando poderia supor que ele iria ocultar seu ectoplasma no anel de Noivado de Minerva? E que para despistar daria um anel idêntico a Hermione? Todos pensariam que o anel que ele dera a garota estaria coberto com algum tipo de magia Negra, mas ninguém, em sã consciência se ateria ao detalhe de que existiam dois anéis idênticos. A sorte do Lord, segundo Dumbledore fora que Draco Malfoy encontrara a peça certa e mostrara Moody. Este por seu despeito e revolta desde o tempo em que erma estudantes, por que Thomas Riddle, segundo sua opinião pessoal lhe roubara Minerva, revolvera jogar sua ex-amada contra a parede, buscando que ela confessasse seu segredo mais bem guardado em frente a um aliado das Trevas. o que nem Moody, nem Draco e nem Minerva e muito menos ele sabiam, é que anel estava encantando e que somente alguém que nutrisse por Thomas Riddle ou Lord Voldemort um sentimento muito grande, fosse amor, fosse ódio, poderia libertá-lo da prisão ao qual se impusera mas que momentaneamente servira para salvar sua vida. 

Dumbledore admirava a perícia com que Irnius Granger fazia tudo o que lhe era explicado. Ele conseguia cozinhar um caldeirão perfeitamente, e nas pretensas aulas de Feitiço que o diretor estava lhe ministrando estava se saindo estrondosamente bem. Agora precisava de Sirius Black, para ministrar noções de vôo ao dentista. Poderia ser um cuidado inútil, mas como ninguém sabia, nem onde e nem quando se daria o conflito final, o importante era saber usar, mesmo que basicamente, todos os recursos mágicos disponíveis. Remo viria para lhe dar lições básicas e imprescindíveis de DCAT. Irnius Granger parecera curioso com essas aulas e dissera que ele estava sendo preparado para a guerra com os soldados o eram antes dos combates, no mundo trouxa. Com um sorriso, Dumbledore concordou com ele. 

* * *

" Hermione... Hermione.... Mione... Hermione. – a garota continuava escondida atrás de um sofá daquele luxuosa biblioteca, enquanto Lauren e Cornélio Fugde bebiam um licor. Ela procurou a voz, sem nada encontrar... mais alguns segundo e a voz voltou a chamar... 

" Hermione... Mione.. meu amor..." 

Era a voz de Severo.. mesmo porque além dele, ninguém mais a chamava de meu amor. E com surpresa ela soube que seu amor estava falando de dentro de sua cabeça... Ela formulou o seguinte pensamento e concentrou-se ao máximo.. Sempre tivera muitas dificuldade com telepatia, mas qualquer instante precisava saber dele, como estava, se estava bem... 

" Severo... amor... estou lhe escutando..." 

Ela esperou alguns instante e nenhuma resposta... 

Hermione tentou novamente. 

Esperou mais um pouco e nada. 

Até que escutou a voz que dizia.. 

" Finalmente você me escutou... Como você está, meu amor??" 

A voz vinha de muito longe, e Hermione a despeito de todas as evidencias se negava a acreditar que ele estivesse mesmo em Askaban. Alguns dias já haviam se passado desde a prisão. se ele realmente estivesse na prisão, talvez nem mais tivesse forças para não enlouquecer... 

" estou na casa da sua irmã Lauren. mas eu não sou importante meu amor... Onde você está???" 

Era uma frase grande e ela foi retransmitindo aos poucos. Devagarinho e com muita concentração. 

Hermione estava tão absorta no que fazia, que nem se deu conta que a biblioteca estava deserta e que Lauren, lançando um ultimo olhar para dentro do aposento em busca da moça, havia fechado a pesada porta. 

" No St. Mugus..." 

Quando aquelas três palavras aparecem na mente de Hermione, ela achou que estivesse delirando. Como Severo que fora condenado para ficar em Azkaban havia ido para o St. Mugus? 

" Eu, Richard e Lúcio. Seu pai esta nos ajudando. Volte para casa e procure..." 

A frase foi interrompida... Hermione ficou desesperada, tentando reaver contato. 

Mas não conseguia.. 

Tentou uma, duas , três vezes e nada. 

Severo lhe pedira que voltasse para a Inglaterra e ela iria fazer isso. Apenas esperaria Lauren reaparecer, mas restava um grande desafio. Sabe a pessoa a quem Severo queria que ela procurasse. 

Muitas idéias fervilhavam em sua mente.. Como eles teriam ido para St. Mugus? A sentença de Moody fora irrevogável. isso significava que eles deveriam estar lá sob identidades falsas, principalmente para estarem os três. E a luz se fez.. Ela lembrou-se de Crabbe, Goyle e Karkaroff saindo para o hospital.. Severo, deveria Ter dado um jeito, mas ela não imaginava como, de terem sido trocados os Comensais. Mas o seu pai. Como eles conseguiram Ter entrado em contato com seu pai:? mas e não haviam sido tirados todos os poderes dele quando nascera? mas o que ele lhe contara na ultima vez que se falaram? Que havia assustado alguns aurores com a varinha, gritando Estupore, e que havia saindo uma labareda verde da ponta da varinha... Seu pai tinha poderes bruxos e estava ajudando-os a saírem de lá.. mas como... 

E depois do que ouvira, que Voldemort reaparecera, todos ficavam nunca posição muito delicada. Minerva.. coitada da professora Minerva.. Então era por isso, em ultima analise que ela era tão contrária ao seu relacionamento com Severo. Tinha medo que Hermione acabasse por tornar-se um espelho dela. Coitada, perdera a vida por amar a pessoa errada. Pobre professora Minerva. 

* * *

- Você consegui falar com ela, Severo? – Lúcio Malfoy perguntava com um expressão de apreensão no rosto. 

- Não o quanto queria, mas acho que ela entendeu que estamos aqui no hospital e não em Askaban e entendeu também que seu pai está nos ajudando. – comentou ele, com a testa vincada. 

- Sujeitinho desagradável aquele.. – comentou Lúcio, com o cenho franzido.- Se não estivéssemos na dependência dele... 

- Lúcio, meu caro.. você não gosta de que lhe desafiem.. sempre deixou Severo lhe ludibriar direitinho, mas descaradamente, Granger é o primeiro que tem o topete de lhe enfrentar. – disse Richard troçando.. Severo aproveitou e riu também. Na verdade, andava muito preocupado. Tinham Poção Polisuco por apenas mais um dia. 

- Se ele tivesse estudado conosco.. – começou Lúcio. 

- Vocês seriam grandes amigos! – completou Richard ainda zombando. – Já imaginou vocês três na Sonserina? Você, Severo e o Irnius Granger???? Nem teria graça.. todos nós, os restantes, teríamos sido feitos em picadinhos. 

* * *

Naquela mesma tarde o médico dos Comensais da Morte apareceu. Irnius Granger, vestido como médico e com sua maleta habitual pediu para ver seus pacientes. Os três fingiam placidamente dormir quando o médico entrou acompanhado da enfermeira. Eles conversavam sobre o estado geral dos pacientes e sobre a medicação ministrada. A enfermeira que Lúcio achava bonita, e que o estava acompanhando comentou que aqueles pacientes pareciam não ter nenhum tipo de melhora, por mais medicação que lhes dessem. Irnius Granger, quis saber da moça o que ela consideraria uma melhora. Ela comentou que talvez uma diminuição dos sinais de dominação das Maldições seria importante. Mas certamente, esses reflexos aconteceriam brevemente, ele comentara. A enfermeira perguntou ao Dr. Irnius Granger se ele tinha conhecimento dos boatos que circulavam a cerca de Severo Snape, o Comensal da Morte já Ter desenvolvido pesquisas e um conseqüente antídoto para duas das maldições Imperdoáveis: Império e Crucio. Irnius Granger embora muito admirado, mesmo porque não tinha plena ciência do que seriam as tais maldições, lançou a enfermeira um olhar que demostrava profundo conhecimento sobre o tema. A moça apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta. 

Alguns segundos depois os três se ergueram nas camas e Irnius Granger perguntou, num tom de clara irritação. 

- Severo Snape, que história de antídotos é essa??? 

* * *

Um vulto escuro circulava pelo lado de fora da fortaleza de Azkaban.. Os gritos que alguns dos prisioneiros lançavam poderiam ser ouvidos com clareza. Gritos e mais gritos apavorantes, nomes de pessoas, feitiços, maldições que eram proferidas por enorme conjuntos de vozes, e que mesmo sob um dia ensolarado com aquele faziam com que o lugar fosse sombrio e aterrorizados. Mas não para Lord Voldemort. Eles estava ali contando que todos os seus antigos aliados: Comensais e Dementadores o auxiliariam novamente. desta vez, diferentemente da outra em que levara 13 anos para reaparecer, sua presença ainda estava viva na memória das pessoas. os dementadores ainda tinha sede de terem total liberdade para aplicarem seus beijos mortais sem a interferência do Ministério da Magia. E seus Comensais estariam ali, esperando apenas seu líder vir lhes libertar. 

Poderia discernir com clareza algumas vozes, como as de Crabbe, Parkinson, Karkaroff.. o que mostrava que todos deveriam estar ali, menos logicamente os traidores, que neste momento deveriam estar sobre cuidados supremos de Alvo Dumbledore, o defensor da plebe. Lúcio... Lúcio Malfoy... quando pudera imagina que seira traído por ele? Mas aquela era verdade, e Lord Voldemort ao pensar aquilo não deixava de Ter um certo receio. Alguém como Lúcio, para trocar de lado tão facilmente deveria Ter uma motivação extra, ou deveria pensar que realmente havia chegado o final da era das Trevas. se ele pesasse realmente assim, deveria ser alguns sólidos argumentos para tanto... mas quais seriam esses argumentos? 

Talvez se ele conseguisse o apoio do filho do velho Granger.. não o apoio, mas se conseguisse sequestrá-lo, poderia chantagear a garota e assim poderia considerar-se são e salvo.. A partir daí, o seu mundo estaria somente aberto a todos os tipos de conquistas possíveis e imagináveis. Depois que abrisse Azkaban e que tudo o que existe de pior no mundo mágico, inclusive seus seguidores fossem libertados e os dementadores autorizados a deflagrarem uma enorme onda da terror pelos povoados mágicos. Depois disso tudo, de Ter recuperado seu poder, seu quartel general e seus seguidores, se preocuparia com os Granger. 


	15. Revelações sobre Cornélio Fudge

**Capítulo XV- Revelações sobre Cornélio Fudge **

Conforme fora pedido, Sirius Black apareceu na casa de Frank Longbotton que se transformara numa espécie de quartel-general de Dumbledore. Porém, Alvo Dumbledore não comentava com nenhum deles, seu pensamentos e suas aflições. Sabia que precisavam ser rápidos, que precisavam agir com presteza, antes que Voldemort se aproximasse de Azkaban e descobrisse, sem demora, que seu odiado Trio de Ouro não estava lá. Naturalmente o Lord das Trevas, os viria procurar ao lado de Dumbledore, onde não estariam. Depois começaria a revistar o mundo mágico, e se realmente fosse verdade que Moody estava com Voldemort, este acabaria por contar que enviara Crabbe, Goyle e Karkaroff para o St Mugus e como estes não poderiam estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, os ex-seguidores das Trevas não teriam nenhuma possibilidade de defesa. 

Mas de qualquer modo, se eles permanecessem no Hospital, também não teriam muitas possibilidades de defesa, sendo quem eram. E mais, Hermione que estava desaparecida. Aquele era o momento de condensar todas forças necessárias, o mais rapidamente possível. 

Remo Lupin talvez tivesse sido localizado, mas ainda não enviara nenhuma resposta. 

E pelo que Dumbledore sabia, era preciso achar Arthur Weasley e Harry Potter, rapidamente. 

* * *

- Sra. Fudge! – alguém chamava Lauren,. – Cornélio... 

Naquele preciso instante Hermione estava procurando sair, oculta da biblioteca, em busca de seus documentos pessoais, pois Severo lhe dissera que deveria voltar para a Inglaterra. E virando-se, quase foi vista pelo homem que chamava Lauren e Cornélio Fudge: Alastor Moody. 

Com um grande ruído, e vestindo um robe avermelhado, Cornélio apareceu no topo da grande escadaria. Hermione acompanhava toda a cena, oculta sob uma expressa cortina de veludo negro. 

- O que quer, Alastor? –perguntou Fudge com um traço de impaciência na voz. 

- Temos que ir procurá-lo. 

- Procurar quem ? 

- O Lord, Cornélio! O Lord. – afirmou Moody, fazendo o outro arregalar os olhos. – A essa altura dos acontecimentos, não queria me enganar, de que você não é seguidor de Voldemort. 

- Eu não sou seguidor de Voldemort. – afirmou Fudge, com veemência. 

- E eu sou trouxa – debochou Moody- Por favor, Cornélio. Só alguém que fosse ou seguidor do Lord, ou muito idiota, para não Ter acreditado no ressurgimento dele, a quatro anos atrás. E sinceramente, Cornélio, embora você tenha essa cara de imbecil, sei muito bem de suas atividades escusas. 

- Moody, eu já ouvi muitos boatos sobre a sua insanidade mental, mas sempre me recusei a acreditar nelas! Mas agora, realmente acho que você está passando dos limites. 

- Cornélio, não precisa fazer essa pose de bom moço em minha frente. Eu compreendo bem seus motivos. – assentiu Moody. – Os seus motivos, meu caro, sempre tiveram nome e sobrenome: Lauren Snape. 

- Lauren não tem nada ver com isso, Moody. Não entendo onde você quer chegar. 

Hermione percebeu que Cornélio Fudge agarrava o corrimão da jovem, poderia ter usado boas táticas... mas você não conseguiria nada, não é? Era um homem de bem, não um Comensal da Morte, e mesmo ela estava de casamento marcado com Lúcio Malfoy. E ai, Cornélio, o que você fez?? Um truque frio, sujo e cruel. Enfeitiçou a todos, para que acreditassem que você havia estuprado a moça. Colocou memórias nas pessoas que não existiam antes. Mas eles não eram todos das Trevas?? Como você fez isso? Se aliando a Voldemort. Fez o velho Snape acreditar que você havia estuprado a filha dele, e o velho obrigou a coitada da moça a se casar com você. Parabéns, Cornélio! 

- Você esta blefando, Moody. – afirmou Cornélio Fudge totalmente pálido. 

- O único que acreditou em Lauren, foi o irmão dela, Severo Snape, o Comensal da Morte. Mas nem ele, conseguiu convencer a todos que era sua história era uma mentira. Agora me diga, como você conseguiria enganar duas das famílias mais tradicionais das Trevas: os Snape e os Malfoy sem a ajuda do Lord das Trevas. Sim, os Malfoy, porque talvez você não saiba, mas Lúcio Malfoy era muito apaixonado pela menina Snape. 

- Por favor, Moody, saia desta casa , imediatamente.- Cornélio Fudge falou entre dentes um velado tom de ameaça. 

- Mas você não sabe do resto. – afirmou Moody com deboche- O seu nome é bem apropriado, meu caro. CORNÉLIO. Você se casou com ela, como quis. Lhe deu uma bela casa, uma vida honrada e digna, mas saiba que ela sempre se encontrou as escondidas com Lúcio Malfoy e que eles tem um caso a muitos anos. Acho que desde que vocês se casaram para ser preciso. 

- Moody, jamais pensei que fosse lhe agradecer, mas obrigado por Ter evitado que eu gastasse todas essas palavras do meu próprio vocabulário para contar esse pequeno fato a Cornélio. – era Lauren que aparecia na escada, alguns degraus acima do marido. Ela estava linda, um vestido vermelho de brocado, e parecia uma princesa. 

Cornélio virou sua cabeça e olhou a esposa, interrogativamente: 

- Claro que é Cornélio. – afirmou ela, com deboche- Você não achou que eu seria uma esposa fiel, achou? Isso não estava no trato. 

O homem, com um olhar de fúria e ódio, foi subindo das escadas, em direção a esposa que empunhava uma varinha, e ela gritou: 

- Avada Kedavra! – e um jato verde jorrou de sua varinha, atingindo Fudge, que não teve nem chance de reagir. O Ministro da Magia caiu ao chão rolando escadaria a baixo, sob as gargalhadas estridentes de Moody. 

Lauren desceu as escadas, enquanto Hermione se beliscava para Ter certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho ou uma peça de ópera. Charmosamente, Lauren cutucou o marido morto no chão, com seu delicado sapato. 

- Cornélio, meu querido! – ela falou em um tom de zombaria incrédula- Você está morto.. E bem morto. Espero que nunca mais volte.... 

- E quanto a você, Moody, vá atrás do Lord e lhe diga o que aconteceu com Cornélio, tenho certeza de que ele me apoiará. 

Moody não esperou o segundo convite, talvez temeroso de que ela quisesse repetir o que fizera a alguns instantes atrás.. E desaparatou. 

- Pobre Cornélio! Teve um ataque cardíaco, coitado!! – ela riu para o cadáver. 

* * *

Severo Snape, explicou brevemente e nos termos menos técnicos que pode empregar sobre os antídotos ao Dr. Granger. Este, ouvia profundamente absorto todas as consideração do outros, enquanto parecia pesar e medir as palavras. 

- Para terminar, o filho do Frank...- Severo continuava seu tom de oratória. 

- O menino das plantas? – quis confirmar o dentista. 

- Sim, esse mesmo. Parece incrível que nós não tenhamos nos dado conta de algo que ele percebeu... que deveríamos usar isso em benefício próprio. Eu desenvolvi boa parte das pesquisas, mas quem realmente as fez funcionar foi Hermione. – contou ele – de qualquer modo Alvo deve saber a receita de como prepará-las... E as usamos nas guerras, nas lutas. Eu lhe aconselho a tomar antes da batalha final. É uma maneira de nos assegurarmos de que continuaremos vivo.. Claro, não existe defesa para o Avada... 

- Avada Kedavra?? – quis saber o dentista. – O cão me ensinou. 

- O cão?? – questionou Richard 

- Sim, aquele que não sei como vira um cachorro preto enorme. 

- Ah, Sirius Black. 

- Exatamente. 

- Escute aqui, Granger jamais diga Avada Kedavra com uma varinha apontando para algum de nós, ou senão já éramos...- comentou Lúcio com frieza... - ... se eu sair daqui... 

- Se sair daqui... –Richard falou, tentando induzir Lúcio a continuar a frase. 

- Vou fazer uma coisa que deveria Ter feito a muitos e muitos anos. 

Irnius olhava para ele, admirado, e quis saber 

- O que eu você deveria Ter feito e não fez, Malfoy? 

- Você sabe, não sabe?? – Lúcio respondeu com seriedade, olhando para Severo. 

- Imagino que sim... – este retrucou com frieza - Finalmente você percebeu?? 

- Lúcio, você achou que aquilo tudo era mesmo verdade?? – Richard perguntou, muito admirado, assim que percebeu o assunto que eles tratavam. 

- O que é verdade? De quem estão falando?? 

- Um dia, eu lhe conto, Irnius. – afirmou Lúcio.- Pode Ter certeza... E agora, você trouxe nossa Poção Polissuco?? 

- Trouxe sim. – disse ele, tirando da maleta dois pequenos frascos. 

- Só isso? – perguntou Snape, preocupado, pois sabia que havia muito pouca poção dentro daqueles frascos, talvez para mais 3 ou 4 dias, no máximo. 

- Sim. – ele começou a explicar. – O diretor pediu para lhes dizer, que fiquem atentos. Parece que o Lord das Trevas, ressuscitou. 

- Nossa, mas Milord é difícil mesmo de morrer... – comentou Richard com deboche. – Ele sim é aquele que se costuma dizer que vai ficar para a sem... 

- Cala, Richard! – disse Lúcio, impaciente. – Irnius que história é essa de ressurreição? Onde ele estava o tempo todo?? 

O dentista explicou toda a história, ou melhor aquilo que conseguira entender das conversas entre Frank Longbotton e o diretor. Na verdade, ele não conseguiria explicar uma coisa dessa, que envolviam um anel de brilhantes, uma professora de Hogwarts, o Lord das trevas, o ectoplasma deste e o amor. Eram coisas que não combinavam entre si, e que ele sinceramente, não conseguia perceber a ligação. Depois que Lúcio o fizera repetir a historia três vezes, e que o Trio de Ouro conseguiu compreender o que o dentista queria dizer desde o inicio. 

- Também, como vocês querem que eu explique algo que eu nem sequer entendi??- perguntou ele, exasperado. 

- Realmente não era muito fácil de entender.. e você é um trouxa Irinus, portanto... 

- Fica quieto Malfoy! – ralhou o dentista. 

- Então era por isso que Minerva me odiava tanto.. 

- Ela odiava você, Severo desde o tempo da escola. – comentou Richard. 

- Ela fez tudo para afastar Hermione de mim.. ela sempre estava ali, como pedra no meu sapato.. simplesmente pelo fato que eu era seguidor do marido dela?? – perguntou ele, aos outros três incrédulos. 

- Eu sempre achei a Mcgonagall uma mal amada... – começou a falar Lúcio.- Duvidava que ela tivesse tido algum amor da vida.. E mais, pensem vocês.. – ela fez um gesto indicando os outros. – O Lord das trevas.. vejam bem.. o Lord das Trevas casado com a Minerva Mcgonagal... seria realmente muito cômico se não fosse trágico... 

- Se eu desconfiasse disso, no nosso tempo de escola.. quanta chantagem, hein Lúcio? – perguntou Richard. 

- Eu sinceramente, ainda não consigo acreditar. – disse Severo mexendo na barbicha que tinha no rosto, habito do próprio Karkaroff. 

- E você Irnius, o que acha? – quis saber Lúcio. 

- Sobre o que? 

- Sobre o casamento da Mcgonagall e o Lord. 

- Eu não acho nada.. nem sequer sei quem são essas pessoas! 

Lúcio começou a gargalhar sonoramente. 

* * *

Lord Voldemort estava no lado de fora de Askaban. Poderia invadir a prisão a qualquer momento. E esse momento teria que acontecer rapidamente, enquanto seus homens ainda tinham algum tipo de consciência. lembrava-se muito bem, do quão fora difícil fazer os Lestrange voltarem a vida normal. Claro, ele se fora logo depois quando voltar a ser ativista das trevas, e ela, estava novamente ali, por jamais Ter renunciado a ele. Eram engraçados os motivos que levavam as pessoas a serem ativistas das Trevas. A maioria estava ali por poder ou dinheiro, mesmo que alguns como Lúcio Malfoy já o tivessem em demasia. Minerva, pobre Minerva que o amara tanto, mas que não soubera aceitar e conviver com o fato de que seu marido Thomas era Lord Voldemort. Parecia ainda de ver a expressão amedrontada dos olhos castanhos dela. E ao invés de apoiá-lo era preferia correr e se abrigar junto ao defensor da plebe, Alvo Dumbledore. Severo Snape, o melhor Comensal da Morte que já tivera, também havia feito o mesmo caminho. Todos buscavam abrigo com Dumbledore. Perguntou-se intimamente o que o trio de Ouro estaria pensando e sentido trancafiado naquela prisão. Brown deveria estar se arrependendo de sua escolha precária, de seu casamento errado, com uma mulher quase tão ambiciosa quanto o próprio Lord das Trevas. Lúcio Malfoy, talvez estivesse arrependido de tê-lo traído, ou talvez nem isso. Lúcio, seu mais fiel seguidor, somente jogaria no time que ganhava as guerras... Mas Lúcio não iria trai-lo somente por causa disso.. Deveria Ter algo mais... algo mais profundo... Severo deveria estar perdendo seu tempo pensando na bobinha e traidora Hermione Granger. 

Que homens que eu arranjei, que se perdem sempre por causa de mulher... Sim, Lúcio trocara de lado, decerto porque descobrira que ele ajudara Cornélio Fudge a encobrir a historia com a menina Snape. 

Voldemort, colocou a mão no bolso onde estaria sua varinha decidido a entrar na fortaleza., uma vez que talvez estivesse desperdiçando um precioso tempo por ali. Mas não a encontrou. Revirou suas vestes e nada... Ele cogitava aonde teria deixado sua varinha, quando uma voz atrás de si, disse: 

- Estou com sua varinha, Milord. – Era Draco Malfoy. 

- Me dê a varinha, Malfoy! – ordenou Voldemort, com sua voz mortífera. 

- Não a devolverei, Milord.... 


	16. Draco Malfoy implora

Capítulo XVI – Draco Malfoy implora 

O vulto bateu novamente, mas desta vez falou.Era tarde da noite, e um vulto se aproximava da casa dos Weasley. Molly aprendera a rezar, uma crença secular dos trouxas e passava as noites rogando a Deus que seu marido estivesse vivo e bem. A luz de velas, enquanto tricotava mais um blusão para os filhos, ela implorava pela saúde e bem estar do marido. porém, em certo momento, ela percebeu a aproximação de algo. Largou tudo o que tinha nas mãos e correu pegar uma varinha, numa gaveta de um móvel qualquer. Ela percebia claramente, devido a grande luminosidade da luz, que a o vulto se aproximava cada vez mais.. e mais, mais e mais. Molly pensou em chamar Gina, mas reconsiderou a idéia, pensando que seira melhor que menina só soubesse das desgraças depois delas terem acontecido.

O vulto se aproximou da porta e bateu levemente, como se tivesse a impressão de que daquela maneira, não seria pressentido. Molly ficou com medo, e num primeiro momento não foi abrir a porta, mesmo porque, naqueles dias, não sabia exatamente quem poderia aparecer em sua porta. 

O vulto bateu novamente, mas desta vez falou. 

- Molly querida, abra.. Sou eu! 

- Arthur! – ela reconheceu o tom de voz do marido, e correu abrir a porta. Ele entrou, e rapidamente ela encostou a porta. – Arthur! – esganiçou ela, se atirando nos braços do marido. 

* * *

Alastor Moody desaparatou nas cercanias de Askaban, onde visualizou a presença de Lord Voldemort e de Draco Malfoy. Visto de longe o garoto parecia-se mais ainda com Lúcio. Eles pareciam estar discutindo em algum ponto, e Alastor Moody procurou se aproximar sem ser pressentido. Moody jamais fora um Comensal da Morte, apenas se aproximara de Voldemrot, na esperança de conseguir se vingar deste, por Ter lhe roubado Minerva quando eram jovens. Na verdade isso fora a muito mais tempo do que Moddy imaginava. Do infeliz casamento de Minerva só restaram cinzas, e não que ela não tivesse feito por merecer aquele destino cruel. Ela mereceu muito tudo o que havia acontecido. Merecera por Ter acreditado na pessoa errada, merecera por imaginar que todo o mundo estaria errado, e que só Thomas Riddle estaria certo. mas Minerva pagara com a vida, mesmo que muito tempo depois. Mas, sinceramente não fora por falta de aviso. Como a extensa maioria daqueles que se tornaram comensais da morte, ele estava ali por causa de uma mulher. Na verdade, fora assim até bem pouco tempo. Se preocupara em vingar-se de Riddle, quando poderia Ter procurado Minerva, tê-la auxiliado. mas certamente ela teria apenas debochado dele, como tantas vezes fizera. Na verdade ele começou a gostar do poder que tinha. Começara a se habituar com aquela vida, de ser odiado, de ser respeitado, mas sobre tudo ser temido. ser temido pelos dois lados: pelos Comensais e pelos Aurores. Traíra seu sempre companheiro Alvo, mas tinha poder, dinheiro e tudo o que pudesse querer no mundo. Na verdade, não atingira seu primeiro intento, mas conseguira muito mais do que isso. Não tivera Minerva, mas tivera dinheiro, poder... PODER. 

- Não posso acreditar nos meus ouvidos, Malfoy! – disse Voldemort, sardonicamente. – Devolva minha varinha, agora moleque. 

- Não sou nenhum moleque Milord. – retrucou Draco. – mas não devolverei sua varinha até que o senhor me prometa que não irá matar meu padrinho! 

- Que comovente.. Você não vem aqui implorar por seu pai, que lhe criou, que lhe deu tudo, lhe deu dinheiro, nome, fama. – considerou o Lord. – Veio implorar pela vida do seu padrinho, pela vida do traste do Severo Snape, alguém que nunca fez nada pelo seu bem... Que idiota que você é, Malfoy! 

- Fez mais do que o senhor pode imaginar... Ele sempre gostou de mim. – explicou Draco - Ele sempre gostou de mim, e foi a única pessoa que fez isso na vida. 

- Que patético... – comentou o Lord caminhando em direção ao rapaz. – Me diga uma coisa, Draco Malfoy.. como você se apoderou de minha varinha?? 

- Não tenho tantas habilidades nas trevas como o senhor. – explicou ele. – Apenas juntei sua varinha quando ela caiu no chão na sala de Dumbledore, quando o senhor ressuscitou, digamos assim. 

- Não percebi que minha varinha caiu... 

- Nem, o senhor, nem Moody e muito menos Dumbledore... – retrucou o garoto, sorrindo friamente. – o senhor sumiu e eles dois ficaram desesperados quando viram a Mcgonagall morta. 

- Devolva minha varinha, Draco! 

- E quanto ao meu pedido... 

- Não fica bem, a um homem do seu tamanho implorar algo para mim, mas digamos que prometo pensar no seu caso. 

Draco alcançou a varinha ao Lord das Trevas , que pegou sua varinha, acariciando-a com carinho,. Antes que elaborasse uma idéia fixa de o que fazer, Alastor Moody apareceu a seu lado. 

- Muito bem, Moody. – disse o Lord com aprovação. – Quais são as novidades? 

-A menina Snape acabou de matar Cornélio Fudge. – explicou Moody, levemente inseguro. – Ela disse que o senhor entenderia. 

- Lauren é uma eterna surpresa, mas reconheça-se que ela demorou muito tempo para fazer isso.- disse o Lord com aprovação. – Porque ela não veio com você? 

- Acho que ficou por lá para escapelar o corpo de Cornélio. – disse Moody, com um sorriso. 

-Vamos invadir essa fortaleza, agora! – disse o Lord caminhando na frente, com Moddy e Draco Malfoy logo atrás. Eles caminharam por alguns instante, quando Lord Voldemrot virou-se para trás, e apontando a varinha na direção de Draco, gritou: 

- _Crucio!! _– Draco começou a se contorcer de dor. sentia vontade de morrer de tanta dor ... parecia que o mundo sumira debaixo de seus pés... – Isso é para você nunca mais, contestar uma ordem minha.. E saiba Draco que só não o mato agora, pois não tenho muitos homens competentes a meu lado. 

* * *

- Então foi isso, Molly. naquele dia, eu fiquei oculto no lado de fora da casa dos Granger, e reconheço que foi assustador Ter visto o filho do temível Deus das Trevas, estampando um banco de aurores com uma varinha, que nem se quer ele sabia para que servia.

- Mas, Arthur, ele deve saber... – considerou Molly, - senão, não teria como se defender dos aurores. 

- O Dr. Granger me confidenciou que não sabe nada de magia. Que pegou a varinha, apenas para assustar aquelas pessoas. E que quando eles se recusaram a sair ele gritou a primeira palavra que veio a mente: estupore. – ele contou para a esposa. – Eu acredito nele.. Você precisava ver Molly, muitas tomadas e todas aquelas coisas que funcionam com electricidade.. 

- Mas e onde você ficou escondido esse tempo todo? – ela quis saber, com ar de preocupação. 

- Numa fazenda de uns parentes dos Granger. De um irmão da mãe de Hermione, para ser preciso. Segundo o Dr. Granger, não haveria perigo de me descobrirem por lá. E ele tinha toda razão.. Agora ele esteve lá e pediu para que eu voltasse, que fosse até a casa de Frank Longbotton.. Parece que a guerra via começar.. 

-Tudo de novo, Arthur? – perguntou Molly desolada. 

- Molly, torçamos para que essa seja ultima vez. 

* * *

Lauren Snape, procurou Hermione por toda a casa, mas só a encontrou na cozinha. Ela previra que a garota tivesse ficado chocada caso tivesse visto as cenas entre ela e Cornélio. E isso realmente tinha acontecido. Hermione ficara com pavor depois de Ter visto a crueldade que Lauren havia feito ao marido. Não que Cornelio Fudge não merecesse. Ele merecia e muito... Mas ver toda a cena assim, era realmente muito chocante. 

- Venha, Hermione. – disse ela, para a garota encolhida ao lado da lareira. – Não é preciso ter medo. 

Hermione não se mexeu, apenas olhou para a mulher que lhe observava com uma expressão levemente preocupada nos grande olhos negros, iguais aos de Severo. 

- Venha.. – Lauren estendeu sua mão, para ajudar Hermione a se erguer. 

- Olhe Hermione, aquilo era uma questão puramente pessoal. – explicou ela. – Eu poderia apagar sua memória, mas não farei isso. Se eu tiver que ser presa por algo, que seja por matar Cornélio. Nada me dará mais satisfação! – ela sorriu, mas era um sorriso mau. 

Hermione sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, e alguns elfos serviram comida para as duas. 

- Coma Hermione, pois daqui a pouco, você irá fazer uma viagem com pós de Flu. 

-Para onde? – ela Quis saber. 

- Na verdade, pensei muito, - explicou ela, mas com as informações de Moody cheguei a conclusão que os fieis a Dumbledore devem estar na casa de Frank. E por isso, vou mandar você para lá.. 

- Mas... 

- Sem mas, por favor. – disse Lauren, num tom de quem encerrava o assunto. – Você irá para lá.. devem estar precisando de você. Com certeza sei de alguém que deve estar morrendo de saudade de você... 

Hermione sorriu e baixou os olhos. 

* * *

Harry Potter, que estava dormindo na casa dos Weasley e Arthur Weasley desapararam na casa dos Longbotton, já na primeira hora da manhã. Todos pareciam estar dormindo. Todos exceto Alvo Dumbledore, que os olhou por cima de seus oclinhos de meia lua e disse. 

- Muito bom que vocês tenham vindo, meus caros... Acho que de hoje, essa luta não passa. 

- Por que isso, Alvo? 

- Porque imagino que Voldemort esteja a ponto de reabrir Askaban. 

- Mas Alvo, e porque nós não vamos imediatamente para lá?? – quis saber Arthur empolgado. 

- Estratégia, meu caro Arthur, estratégia. – explicou Dumbledore. – Lá estaremos no território de Voldemort e nossas chances são infinitamente menores. Num lugar neutro, ou que seja a nosso favor, acredito que tenhamos todas as forças necessárias para o exterminarmos de vez. Não devemos ir ao encontro dele, mas ele deverá vir a nosso encontro. 

- Mas, Alvo, você tem alguma idéia de onde se dará esse conflito? – quis saber Arthur, sob o olhar curioso de Harry Potter. 

- Tenho sim, no St. Mugus. 

- Mas aquilo é um hospital?? 

- Exatamente. – assentou o diretor- Você, Arthur passou um tempo afastado e por isso não sabe, que na verdade, não são Crabbe, Goyle e Karkaroff que estão no hospital mágico e sim Severo, Lúcio e Richard. Voldemort quer exterminar os três, porque eles se atreveram a traí-lo. Ao ver que eles não estão em Azkaban, rapidamente deduzirá onde eles estão e imaginando-os indefesos, correrá para matá-los. 

- Você tem certeza, Alvo? 

- Certeza não tenho. mas na verdade, não existem certezas neste mundo. O que devemos fazer é ficamos preparados para o momento oportuno. – sentenciou o diretor. 

* * *

Voldemort, acompanhando por seus fiés, entrou na Fortaleza de Askaban. Alguns dementadores, apenas os olharam. Draco ficou impressionado com a estrutura da prisão. Era horrível. As paredes imundas, um aspecto frio, horripilante, que o fazia ter arrepios até os ossos. Eram melhores milhares de Criucios do que Ter que ficar ali algum tempo. Por um segundo ele sentiu pena de seu pai. Mas depois achou muito merecido eles estarem ali sofrendo. Os dementadores começaram a rodeá-los, até que um com uma vestimenta diferentes, aproximou-se de Voldemort e lhe beijou as vestes. 

* * *

Naquela manhã tudo parecia diferente. Severo Snape estava cada vez mais preocupado, por estar ali, naquele hospital sem saber de nada do que estava acontecendo no mundo lá fora. Lúcio e Richard dormiam, alheios a tudo. Como eles podiam se preocupar tão pouco? Talvez o Lord das Trevas nunca chegasse até eles, mas era certo que tentaria exterminá-los. Das informações de Irnius também não se poderia Ter certeza de nada, pois realmente o dentista sabia muito pouco. Na realidade, ele sabia de tudo, mas não conseguia externar todos os fatos, e numa situação dessas, qualquer detalhe poderia ser fatal. 


	17. Uma surpresa desagradável

**Capítulo XVII- Uma desagradável surpresa **

Os dementadores eram como já dizia Alvo Dumbledore aliados fiéis do Lord das Trevas. Realmente fora uma prova de incapacidade, perante tantas provas de incompetência de Cornélio Fudge devolver Askaban aos dementadores. Segundo a opinião de Alvo, eles deveriam ter sido banidos do mundo mágico, mas como Alastor e Cornélio conjuntamente haviam feito uma campanha para lhe desestabilizar perante o mundo mágico.

Estes apenas voltaram a se submeter a Voldemort. Mas o plano deste era infinitamente simples. Não seria mais pego de surpresa como da primeira vez em que chegara a acreditar naquela garota parva. Ainda não formulara nada... Precisava recuperar seus homens primeiro. Ele adentrou a fortaleza, seguido de perto por Alastor Moody e Draco Malfoy, seus atuais fiéis escudeiros. 

Por onde o trio passava todos os dementadores reverenciavam Voldemort, que lhes dera uma série de direitos e lhes permitira realizar suas fantasias mais macabras. A mando do Lord das Trevas, os dementadores foram abrindo cela a cela, e todos os prisioneiros foram libertados, fossem os seguidores das trevas, fossem condenados por outros crimes, que daquele momento em diante passaram a reverenciar o Lord das trevas com seu herói. E não que Voldemort não gostasse daquela bajulação, ele gostava sim, pois desta forma se assegurava do poder de vida e morte que tinha entre seus comandados. 

Praticamente todos os prisioneiros saiam das celas como que abobalhados, alguns quase que desconhecendo seu próprio eu, e haviam aqueles que encolhidos no fundo das celas, temiam sair dali, como que achando que receberiam os beijos dos dementadores no instante seguinte. Os dementadores, com o auxilio de Draco e Moody, foram levando os prisioneiros aos poucos para fora das celas. 

Quando Moody ajudou Karkaroff a sair de sua cela, algo nele registrou que havia algo de errado ali, mas a demanda do serviço era absorvente demais e além do mais aquele ambiente opressivo lhe deixava quase que fora de si, como se tivesse sofrendo com sucessivas vertigens. 

Por algum tempo, todos trabalham na liberação dos prisioneiros, os levando para fora da fortaleza sob a surpevisão de Voldemort... 

Quando estavam todos sentados fora da fortaleza, onde se ouvia e se via claramente o barulho das ondas batendo contra as pedras da ilha, Voldemort finalmente se pronunciou, olhando com frieza completa a Moody disse: 

- Alastor, que diabos você fez com meu trio de ouro? Porque eles não estão aqui? 

* * *

Fora uma viagem rápida, indolor, mas não fácil. Hermione, com Pó de Flu, saíra da lareira dos Longbotton, no meio do café da Manhã. Antes mesmo de ser cumprimentada, escutou a voz de Alvo que comentou. 

- Bom, saber que a sua lareira, Frank não foi desconectada a linha de Flú. Isso poderá ser útil. 

- Venha, Hermione! – alguém lhe estendia a mão. 

- Neville! – exclamou ela, se erguendo. 

- Seja bem vinda, mas não vou abraçar você, porque esta imunda... – explicou ele. – veja bem no que a minha casa se transformou. 

Ela observou os rostos em torno da mesa. Eram Alvo Dumbledore, Harry, Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbotton, Sírius Black, ambas as sras. Longbotton, Alicia Parkinson e por fim seu pai... 

- Pai! – ela correu abraçá-lo. – Que saudades do senhor. 

- Eu também estava morrendo de saudades e de preocupação, Hermione. Que idéia é essa de sumir sem deixar nenhum vestígio de onde poderia estar? 

- Pai, eu nem lhe conto. Aconteceu uma coisa muito incrível. – Ela começou a falar, mas depois se dirigiu a Dumbledore. – Professor, Cornélio Fudge está morto? 

- Como é, Hermione? – perguntou o velho bruxo. 

- Sim, professor Dumbledore. – ela começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido nos mínimos detalhes. Poderia estar agindo erradamente, o que sempre era uma possibilidade, mas Lauren não lhe pedira segredo. 

- Lauren, Lauren Snape. Lembro vagamente dessa irmã de Severo... – comentou Frank. - Sírius deve conhecê-la melhor, pois era vizinho dos Snape. 

- È verdade, Frank. Lauren é um ano mais nova que Severo, mas realmente até hoje não descobri porque ela não estudou conosco em Hogwarts. Ela estudava em Beuxtbatons. Ela fala francês como se fosse francesa.- disse Siruus, com aprovação - È incrível. Mas depois de toda aquela história, que Hermione nos contou detalhadamente e que envolvia o Cornélio Fudge, nunca mais tinha ouvido falar nela. Lembro disso tudo, ela estava no último ano da escola e ia se casar com Lúcio no inicio do ano seguinte. Na verdade, Lúcio nunca valeu muita coisa, mas depois que perdeu Lauren, piorou muito. Quando sai de Askaban, ouvi alguns boatos de que eles eram amantes. 

- Eu acho que é verdade, Sírius. – interrompeu Frank. – Richard comentou que Lúcio estava indo muito à França ultimamente e que ele gostaria muito de saber que tipo de negócios Lúcio tinha por lá. Está tudo explicado. 

- Realmente, algo que não tinha sido explicado até agora, fora o porquê Lucio, derepente se voltara contra seu mestre- comentou Arthur, silenciando Dumbledore com a mão – Alvo você pode me dizer que ele percebeu que desta vez Voldemort seria derrotado, mas isso não é por si só, uma bela justificativa. Agora, Hermione nos diz que o Lord ajudou Cornélio a enganar as pessoas naquela questão da Lauren Snape. Simples: Lúcio descobriu! 

- Pois é, Arthur. Você está coberto de razão. – sentenciou Dumbledore- Alguém como Lúcio Malfoy jamais abandonaria as trevas sem um bom motivo. 

- Professor, Lauren está de qual lado, afinal? – quis saber Hermione, ainda abraçada no pai. 

- Realmente não saberia responder, Hermione. – começou a falar Dumbledore com todos os olhares dos presentes presos em si - Lauren sempre se manteve distante dessas coisas, embora toda a sua família fosse oriunda das trevas. Realmente não saberia dizer ontem, mas hoje acredito que se a recrutarmos ela deva nos ajudar. Acredito pessoalmente que ela seja da tese de que entre a luz e as trevas tenham centenas de nuvens escuras, exclusivamente para confundir as pessoas. E que ela deva estar em algum lugar ali neste intervalo. 

- Entendo, professor, mas... 

- Bem... – Alvo a interrompeu - Quero deixar todos de sobreaviso. Acredito que há essas horas Voldemort já tenha libertado seus seguidores, mas Sírius aqui presente pode nos explicar detalhadamente como as pessoas perdem as consciências em Askaban. 

Sírius apenas baixou sua cabeça. 

- Portanto, é possível que ele vá até o hospital de St. Mugus com dois ou três seguidores. Mas é claro que posso estar errado. 

- Além dele, que se saiba temos Moody e o Malfoy filho. Mais alguém? – perguntou Frank. 

- Não, Frank, mas ele terá todos os dementadores a seu serviço, portanto, todo o cuidado é pouco. 

* * *

- Estou com péssimos pressentimentos. – comentou Severo Snape aos amigos. 

- Severo, você tem esse habito antigo de ver pulga em ovo. – troçou Lúcio. – O que pode estar acontecendo de tão errado?? 

- Qualquer coisa, Lúcio... Qualquer coisa.- afirmou ele. 

- Não sei, nunca tive esses tipos de presságios, mas entendo perfeitamente o que Severo quer dizer, Lúcio. – comentou Richard, enrolando-se no cobertor. – Existe uma inquietude no ar. È isso, não é Severo? 

- Perfeita definição Richard. – o outro assentiu - É isso mesmo, não sei o que dizer. Qualquer barulho me assusta, qualquer ranger de porta me deixa inquieto. È como se uma tempestade fosse cair a qualquer instante. 

- O que você teme que aconteça, Severo? – quis saber Lucio. 

- Andei pensando sobre as coisas que Irnius falou. Realmente não sei o que pode acontecer, o Lord pode a essas horas já ter chegado em Azkaban e descoberto que não estamos lá, ele pode ter desviado seus planos e ter tomado Hogwarts, Pode ter ido a Dumstrang buscar novos seguidores.... Enfim, ele pode ter feito inúmeras coisas. 

- Você muito pessimista, Severo. – disse Lúcio, com ironia. 

- Pessimista não, meu caro Lúcio. Severo Snape sempre foi muito realista. – era a uma voz gélida que falava da porta do quarto... 


	18. Prenúncios de uma guerra

Capítulo XVIII- Prenúncios de uma guerra 

- Milord, tenho certeza absoluta de que os enviei para cá! – disse Alastor Moody, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Naquele instante, começara a se arrepender profundamente de tudo o que fizera, desde o momento em que entrara no circulo de Voldemort. Naquele momento lembrou-se de uma frase que ouvira a muitos e muitos anos, Severo Snape comentar a Alvo Dumbledore. "O arrependimento vem. O arrependimento sempre vem". E Snape estava coberto de razão (em alguns casos, Moody admitia que Snape tinha razão, afinal sempre tivera, bastante experiência nas lides das Artes das trevas) Moody tremia apenas com o olhar de Voldemort. Embora no passado tivesse sido, um respeitado auror, nunca experimentara a maldição _Crucio_. Porém sabia que os efeitos desta eram fortíssimos e mais dolorosos do que, por vezes, a própria morte. 

- Fale logo, Moody! – Voldemort se pronunciou, apontando sua varinha em direção ao ex-auror, que parecia imóvel de tanto temor. 

Draco Malfoy pensava se devia falar ou não, o que presenciara no julgamento, e por fim disse: 

- Milord, ele está falando a verdade! 

A varinha de Voldemort se desviou de Moody e passou a apontar para Draco Malfoy. 

- Defendendo, Moody? – perguntou Voldemort. – Draco Malfoy você me parece muito sentimental ultimamente, 

- Não é sentimentalismo, milord. – retrucou Draco, rapidamente. O rapaz não parecia ter visto todos os aspectos dramáticos da situação. – Acontece que estive no julgamento e vi quando Moody mandou meu pai, meu padrinho e o idiota do Richard para cá. – explicou o rapaz- Tanto é verdade que o auror Longbotton protestou com todas as suas forças. O senhor sabe o quanto ele e Richard são amigos. 

- Se ambos não fossem casados, eu juraria que tinham um romance. – contrapôs Moody, com sarcasmo. 

- Cale a boca, Moody. – ordenou Voldemort, parecendo sair de sua boca pequenos cubos de gelo. Alastor Moody encolheu os ombros e calou-se.- Continue Malfoy, isso está me interessando deveras. 

- Não há mais nada o que contar. Todos vieram para Azkaban, exceto Crabbe, Goyle e Karkaroff, que foram enviados ao St. Mugus. Espere! – disse Draco, olhando os presentes- Karkaroff está aqui. – comentou, com incrédula surpresa. – Mas tenho certeza que os vi saírem ladeados por aurores! 

Voldemort não moveu o corpo, apenas voltou a apontar varinha para Moody e disse: 

_- Cruccio! _

Os gritos do ex-auror encheram o ar e prenderam a atenção de todos os presentes. Alguns dos presos haviam sido capturados por Moody e estes ficaram muito contentes, e a despeito de tudo o que haviam passado, sorriram. Era tão bom ver um algoz sofrendo! 

- Conte-me mais, Malfoy. – pediu Voldemort, sem desviar a varinha de Moody, que continuava se retorcendo e gritando no chão. O Lord das Trevas parecia, de quando em quando, intensificar os movimentos e com isso tornava a tortura ainda mais forte. 

- Apenas uma coisa me chamou muita atenção.- recordou o rapaz.- Nem o meu pai, nem o padrinho tentaram falar nada...pareciam entorpecidos. Acredito que foram muito torturados, com feitiços de toda a ordem, antes do julgamento. Outra coisa que achei interessante foi que Crabbe e Goyle me pareceram bastante inteligentes. 

- Explique-se melhor. – O Lord estava diminuindo a intensidade das torturas em Moody, e por fim parara. O ex-auror ainda se retorcia no chão, mas agora em silêncio, decerto sentindo todas as dores que a Maldição lhe impingira. 

- Bem, Crabbe e Goyle conseguiram convencer o júri a lhes enviar para o St. Mugus ao invés virem para Azkaban. – explicou Draco, olhando para Moody- Moody tentou aumentar a pena, porém acredito que os membros do júri acharam os dois burros demais para seguí-lo por livre e espontânea vontade. 

- E quem foi o ator que representou Igor? – quis saber o Lord, com um brilho estranho no olhar. 

- Ator? – estranhou Draco. – Que ator? 

- Me fale sobre as palavras de Igor. – naquele instante Moody se erguia do chão, enquanto o Lord das Trevas o observava com uma expressão de total desprezo. 

- Karkaroff parecia muito doente, muito temeroso de que o senhor o matasse...Uma espécie de idéia fixa... Não sei explicar bem, mas pelo que percebi, era o próprio Igor Karkaroff. 

- Golpe bem dado! – elogiou o Lord. 

- Golpe, milord? – estranhou Draco Malfoy. 

- Aqueles três traidores se fizeram passar pelos três mais imbecis, para irem direto ao St. Mugus e não virem para cá. – comentou o Lord com grande frieza. – Decerto foi mais uma das pequenas idéias de Severo. E quanto a você Moody, como foi imbecil a ponto de não perceber nada? 

- Não havia nada o que perceber, milord.- explicou ele, ainda tremendo devido as dores alucinantes que sentia. 

- O que o senhor quer dizer, e que possivelmente deva estar correto - comentou Draco, o que arrancou um rosnado de Moody – è que se Igor, Crabbe e Goyle estão aqui, os que estão no St. Mugus são meu pai, meu padrinho e o Richard? –perguntou Draco incrédulo. 

- Que raciocínio brilhante, Malfoy! – comentou o Lord com sarcasmo, olhando para os outros seguidores, que continuavam sentados pelo chão.Os dementadores estavam a uma prudente distância aguardando ordens. 

- Vamos até o St. Mugus... Os três devem ser a isca de Dumbledore... 

- Alvo já era! – comentou Moody, sem modéstia - O tirei da direção da escola e coloquei todo o mundo mágico contra ele. 

- Algo bastante inteligente, Moody. Algo do qual jamais imaginei que você fosse capaz. – contrapôs Voldemort. – Mas você deve sempre lembrar-se de que ele, embora com poucos aliados, continua sendo Alvo Dumbledore,e um adversário deste porte, continua sendo adversário! È bastante provável... – falou Voldemort em tom pensativo - ...que ele espere a minha chegada com vocês dois lá no St. Mugus para terminar com aqueles traidores. Draco Malfoy, lhe darei o privilégio quanto a seu pai. 

Draco sorriu de maneira desagradável. 

- Porém antes, vamos dar algum trabalho para aquele bando de idiotas. Claro Que iremos até lá, mas levaremos junto todos os dementadores, que terão plenos poderes... Dumbledore e os seus não serão páreo para nós! – decretou o Lord com desagradável confiança.

* * *

Aquela voz pareceu horrivelmente conhecida para Severo. Era dele, do Lord das Trevas. Com rapidez, ele virou a cabeça e viu o homem parado ao lado da porta. Logo atrás dele estavam Moody e Draco Malfoy. Severo Snape entreolhou-se com Lúcio que parecia incrédulo e com Richard, que perdera toda a cor devido ao susto. 

- Mais um belo golpe, Severo! – elogiou o Lord observando com atenção as reações dos três homens. Naquele instante, Draco empunhou sua varinha, mas o Lord o deteve. – Ainda não! Ainda não! Sabe que você fica bem de Goyle, Lúcio? Você já se deteve a imaginar a vida que ele leva sendo constantemente ordenado por você?? Ficar na pele de um de seus capangas deve ser uma experiência ímpar. È uma pena que você não vai terá tempo de escrever um livro sobre essa experiência. – o Lord parou de falar e os espreitou com os olhos. - Richard, se eu disser que você sempre foi uma decepção para mim, estarei mentindo. Em alguns momentos você chegou a ser tão brilhante quanto Severo ou tão audaz quanto Lúcio.Porém estes foram tão raros que não consigo lembrar de nenhum. – finalizou ele, com ironia. 

Severo acreditou que Richard Brown fosse desmaiar. O homem estava lívido como jamais estivera antes. Talvez fosse porque até aquele momento jamais vira a morte tão de perto. Snape percebeu a evidente satisfação de Moody que estava parado atrás do Lord. O ex-auror parecia radiante, pois estando no lado em que estivesse, seu sonho sempre fora capturar o Trio de Ouro, e para sua satisfação o dia chegara. 

Do lado de fora do quarto, em diversos lugares se ouviam gritos de terror,em diversas vozes que pareciam se uniformizar e alguns _Expecto Patrono_ eram proferidos, eventualmente. Só eventualmente. 

- Não se preocupem, com o barulho meus caros. Essa é uma pequena compensação que estou proporcionando a nossos amigos Dementadores por seu tempo de espera. Desta maneira, aproveito e dou um pouquinho de trabalho aos aliados do velho bruxo adorador de trouxas e sangue-ruins. 

Os olhos de Severo se arregalaram. Voldemort era frio e cruel, mas sabia que ele não era tão nefasto a ponto de atacar um hospital repleto de pessoas indefesas. Em determinadas épocas de seu reinado, ele fora de opinião de que se tinham que vencer as guerras a qualquer preço. Depois, passara a ser mais seletivo nas ações. Por exemplos não eram quaisquer trouxas que seriam torturados estes eram selecionados previamente. 

- Quanto a você, Severo.. – ele indicou seu dedo pálido e semitransparente ao ex-comensal, que tremia levemente – Devo salientar que esse foi um de seus movimentos mais brilhantes. Como enganar o Ministério da Magia, por uma, duas, três vezes? Sim, venderia como água no mercado editorial. Você sempre foi bom no que fazia, Severo. Até hoje não compreendo como trocou de lado. Sim, porque você realmente trocou de lado. Ao menos, não fez como esses dois- o Lord olhou para as figuras encolhidas de Lúcio e Richard – que ao terem a remota impressão de que o barco afundaria, saltaram fora como bons ratos. Esta seria uma atitude digna do Rabicho, mas não condizente com homens como Lúcio Malfoy e Richard Brown. 

Lúcio fez um movimento e todos acreditaram que ele fosse retrucar, porém, resolveu ficar calado. 

- Menino Malfoy quer ter o prazer de começar? – convidou o Lord.- Porque quem se atreva a trair Lord Voldemort jamais fica impune.Jamais! 

Draco Malfoy voltou a empunhar sua varinha apontando-a na direção de seu pai. 

* * *

- Talvez seja chegada a hora. – comentou Dumbledore depois de alguns segundo em silêncio. 

- Tudo bem, Alvo. – assentiu Arthur. – Mas, quantos de nós, você acha que deveriam ir? 

- O maior número possível. – contrapôs Dumbledore se erguendo da cadeira e caminhando pela cozinha. Todos se levantaram, inclusive as Sras. Longbotton. 

- Na verdade, o St. Mugus não foi o melhor lugar em que estive durante toda a minha vida, mas realmente não acredito que Voldemort fosse escolher um local desses para exterminar o Trio de Ouro.- comentou Frank, com leve desdém. 

- E porque não, Longbotton? – quis saber o Dr. Granger. 

- Bem, é um hospital. As pessoas estão desprotegidas lá. – enquanto falava ele ia arregalando os olhos.- Ninguém tem defesa... ficam nas mãos de enfermeiros e médicos.. Os dementadores... O Lord não tem poucos seguidores em perfeitas condições, mas vai levar os dementadores! – ele gritou a ultima palavra e todos se sobressaltaram. Harry arregalou os olhos verdes. 

Alvo Dumbledore concordou pensamentivamente com a cabeça. 

- Todo o tempo é pouco. – explicou ele - e todos sem exceções empunharam as varinhas. – Devemos ir todos, porque se Voldemort realmente levou os dementadores estes deverão estar fazendo suas conhecidas e horripilantes peripécias neste momento. 

- Mas e como chegaremos até lá? De automóvel? – quis saber o Dr. Granger. 

- Não- explicou Dumbledore- se Voldemort já estiver lá, poderemos simplesmente desaparatar. 

- Mas e eu? – perguntou preocupado o Dr. Granger. 

- Confie em nós, como confiamos em você.- sentenciou Alvo Dumbledore. 


	19. A batalha final

**Capítulo XIX- A batalha final **

Uma grande impressão desoladora abateu o grupo de Dumbledore quando chegaram ao St. Mugus. Parecia que um grande tornado passara por ali. Tudo estava muito escuro e foi preciso que se fizessem uso das varinhas e de feitiços. Eram móveis revirados, panos espalhados pelo chão, medicamentos dispersos nos cantos, e gritos, muitos gritos. Tudo parecia revirado, espalhado, ultrajado. Era indescritível aquela cena, mas o pior mesmo, que além dos gritos, era que não se tinha impressão de que houvessem pessoas por ali. Nem médicos e enfermeiros, muito menos doentes, e os gritos eram mais altos e mais altos. Nenhum passo ecoava pelos corredores. Por vezes se ouvia longinquamente algum _Expecto Patronum._ As paredes dos corredores por onde passavam estava tingidas com infinitas cores, cores de sangue, cores de morte, cores de desespero. E quanto mais o grupo de aproximava dos dementadores, que vigiavam cada parte do local mais sentiam-se gélidos, frios, como se todos os sentimentos estivessem lhe sendo sugados. Este era um novo poder, em que os sentimentos ruins se sublimavam até os pensamentos dos presentes. Isso deveria ser alguma nova aptidão de Voldemort cogitou Dumbledore, ao perceber que os sentimentos ruins de cada pessoa estavam vindo a tona muito rapidamente.Os únicos ruídos eram os passos dos presentes que ecoavam pelo piso do hospital. 

Os Longobottons lembravam-se das torturas que haviam sofrido das mãos dos Lestrange e de Bartô Jr. 

Neville e a sra Longobotton lembravam-se do quanto era triste ir visitá-los naquele mesmo hospital antes da Poção curativa que fora idealizada por Snape e terminada por Hermione. 

Hermione por sua vez pensava no dia, não tão distante em que vira Severo ser levado pelos aurores para Azkaban. Aquele era o momento mais triste de sua vida! Fora realmente horrível. 

Harry pensava que jamais conheceria seus pais por causa da ganância de um homem mau e sem nenhum escrúpulo, a quem todos denominavam de Lord das trevas. 

Num impulso, Sírius Black, pegou um vaso sobre um móvel e jogou-o no chão, espatifando-o em milhares de pedacinhos. Um sorriso mau percorreu seu rosto. Dumbledore o trouxe de volta a razão com um sacudão pelos ombros. 

- Não se deixe levar, Sírius. Pense em coisas boas... – pediu o velho bruxo. – Em cosias boas. Pense em você e na srta. Patil. Nos momentos felizes...

- Não é fácil. – disse ele, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes. – Fiquei muitos anos trancafiado com esses monstros e realmente nunca sube como resistir a eles. Sempre tive vontade de espatifar cosias, e agora estou podendo realizar meu desejo. – ele sorriu um sorriso sincero e verdadeiro. – Não se preocupe Alvo,estou bem lúdico e sei o que estou fazendo, espero que Voldemort jamais consiga me dominar. 

- Assim espero, meu amigo. – disser ao velho bruxo, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro, a título de incentivo. 

Assim eles foram caminhando direcionados pelos gritos, e por fim,depois de uma grande busca viram algumas pessoas correndo, perseguidas de perto por alguns dementadores. Mas estas pessoas estavam longe demais e os feitiços lançados pelos que lideravam o grupo, não conseguiram alcançar. Numa encruzilhada as pessoas dividiram-se em dois grupos distintos... Segundo as ordens de Dumbledore, deveriam evitar que os dementadores sugassem as almas das pessoas. Aquele era o pior destino que qualquer pessoa, seja bruxos ou trouxa poderia ter. 

O grupo onde estavam Hermione, Neville, seus pais, mais Sírius, Arthur e a velha sra. Longbotton, iriam seguir pelo corredor da esquerda. Quando foram atraídos por um grito grutal. Os olhos do auror Frank Longbotton se arregalaram. Ele reconheceu o que era aquele ruído. Era o barulho de alguém sendo torturado pela maldição _Crucio. _

** 

- Eu poderia falar com o senhor por um instante Milord? – era uma voz feminina que fazia com que toda a ação parasse. Draco Malfoy com a varinha em punho, voltou seus olhos para a recém chegada. 

Severo Snape reconheceu a voz. Era sua irmã Lauren. Mas o que ela fazia ali? O que pretendia com aquela atitude, altamente suicida. Lúcio também se admirou com a presença de sua doce e bela Lauren ali. 

- Então se acovardou Moody? – ela questionou o velho ex- auror com ironia. – E Draco percebeu que era uma bela mulher, alta de cabelos negros. Já ouvira seu pai falar muitas vezes sobre aquele mulher... a famosa Lauren Snape aquela que era casada com Cornélio Fudge, e atual viuva dele. Por um segundo macabro, Draco pensou que a sobrevivência de sua mãe corria muito perigo com essa nova situação. Isso é claro, cogitando-se a hipótese de seu pai sobreviver, e isso era pouco provável. Draco continuou caminhando com a varinha em punho em direção a seu pai. os olhos da recém chegada pousaram no rapaz loiro e ela sorriu com brevidade. 

- Realmente tenho que concordar com todos aqueles que afirmaram que esse garoto é muito parecido com Lúcio. Isso é uma verdade incontestável! 

Draco virou-se ao ouvir a frase e olhou-a fixamente. O que será que ela queria dizer com isso? As palavras estavam implícitas com algum som, alguma prece, algo de diferente que transcendia as palavras. 

- Espere apenas mais um segundo menino Malfoy, e depois poderá satisfazer seu desejo mais primitivo e prazeroso, fazendo um grande favor a seu mestre... matando seu pai. 

- Fale a que veio, Lauren! – aquela era a voz do Lord das Trevas que ordenara a ela a seguir. Os olhos de Lauren correr o quarto enquanto ela analisava os três homens amedrontados em sua frentes. Possivelmente Karkaroff fosse Severo. Ele era amigo do russo desde sempre. Crabbe possivelmente fosse Richard, pelo característico olhar arregalados e respiração suspensa nas horas de maior clímax. O outro era Lúcio. A certeza advinha do Local onde o menino Malfoy estava. Ela conhecia Lúcio muito bem e sabia que ele não era uma boa pessoa, mas que se esforçara por ser um bom pai. Lauren deduziu que ele não houvesse conseguido isso, pois o garoto tencionava matá-lo. Isso talvez em parte fosse culpa de Severo que o mimara demais Draco malfoy. 

- Apenas gostaria de saber porque o senhor ajudou Cornélio a se casar comigo! – ela exclamou estupefata.. estava apenas ganhando tempo... Torcia para que os aliados de Dumbledore não demorarem a chegar. 

Lauren Snape não era uma pessoa boa, e jamais o fora. Era originária de uma família das trevas, e mesmo que seu pai tivesse tentado afastá-la das lides trevosas isso não era fácil. Quando jovem, conhecera por acaso um amigo do irmão mais velho que estudava em Hogwarts com ele. O rapaz era loiro, de olhos azuis-acinzentados e os pais de ambos eram amigos. Gostara de Lúcio desde o primeiro instante, mas ele era petulante e arrogante, e Lauren também o tratava assim.. Por fim, eles começaram a se corresponder via coruja e o namoro se tornou publico. Quando estavam de casamento marcado, Cornélio, o sujo, inventara toda aquela historia sobre tê-la forçado a praticas libidinosas e daí partia a historia que todos conheciam. 

- Agora não é a hora mais apropriada para discutirmos isso, Lauren. – começou o Lord das Trevas. 

- È claro que é milord. – contrapôs ela. – talvez eu não tenha outra oportunidade antes que aconteça algo mais grave. 

- algo mais grave como o que Lauren? – quis saber o Lord. Snape sentando na cama apenas arregalou os olhos negros. 

- Parece que o Dumbledore arrecadou forças para vir atrás do senhor e dos seus – explicou ela. – ao menos Cornélio pensava assim. Mas... – considerou ela.- o que Cornélio pensava não poderia e nem deveria ser escrito, portanto. 

- Ora, minha cara Lauren. – disse o Lord com ironia. – não se preocupe com Dumbledore e aquele bando que o acompanha. Os dementadores cuidarão deles para nós. Venha – indicou o Lord. - vamos ter o prazer de acabarmos com esses três traidores. Quem sabe o menino Malfoy não lhe dá a primazia de terminar com Lúcio? 

Lentamente Lauren virou-se para o homem em questão e seus olhos sorriram. Lúcio Malfoy! 

- E Porque eu haveria de matar o homem que amo? –quis saber a mulher. – terá que me apresentar uma bela justificativa, milord. – Tinha que ganhar tempo. Ganhar tempo... 

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela. E pairou um anticlimax no ar. 

- Porque estou mandando, Sra. Fudge. 

- O senhor não manda me mim, Lord das Trevas... – contrapôs ela, calmamente. Pelo jeito a calma, a zombaria e o não desespero eram componentes genéticos da família Snape. – Não manda desde o momento em que dispôs da minha vida daquela maneira covarde e cruel. 

- _Crucio! _

O Lord das Trevas detestava atacar mulheres. Se ele a fizera casar-se com Cornélio Fudge era porque lhe parecera melhor na época apropriada, e realmente, em sua digamos assim, reaparição, tirara mais vantagens de Ter ajudado Fudge a casar-se com Lauren Snape, do que poderia Ter sido tirado caso ela tivesse se casado com Lúcio Malfoy, apenas propiciando e cumprindo todas as expectativas do mundo mágico, na união de duas grandes famílias das Trevas. 

* * *

O grito era proferido numa voz de mulher, uma voz de mulher conhecida vinha do corredor a direita de onde estavam .. Houve um frenesi e todos se precipitaram para lá liderados por Alvo Dumbledore... os gritos da maldição estavam cada vez mais altos e se sobressaiam a todos os outros ruídos vigentes. 

Por onde o grupo passava, iam se encontrando dementadores, que tornava o ambiente ainda mais gélido. Num dos primeiros aposentos as sras. Longbotton ficaram para tentar espantar e exterminar os dementadores e salvar os pacientes. Naquele aposento havia poucas pessoas e poder dos dois dementadores e as senhoras em questão se achavam completamente seguras de sair-se bem na tarefa a que se propunham. 

Um outro aposento, havia aproximadamente uns dez dementadores, ladeando e ameaçando com seu beijo assustador e sugador aproximadamente umas 20 pessoas. Era incrível, que mesmo com aquele enorme numero de pessoas, elas não conseguissem se defender dos dementadores. O problema é que ali estavam primordialmente pacientes e estes estavam muito debilitados.. E mais, dentro do St. Mugus não se poderiam portar varinhas. 

Também, o grupo que ficou por ali, composto por Black e outros, eram mais fortalecido e buscava espantar os dementadores. E assim foram indo. E o grupo naturalmente foi se subdividindo. 

No final apenas restavam Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Frank Longbotton, Irnius e Hermione Granger e Arthur Weasley. A presença de Hermione não era necessária, mas ela quis ir juntos com eles. queria Ter certeza de que unindo seus poderes aos de seu pai iriam conseguir exterminar o temido e odiado Lord das Trevas. 

Antes de abrirem a porta do único quarto restante, ouviram-se ruídos de seres caminhando pelo corredor... dezenas de demetadores vinham chegando e se aproximando cada vez mais deles. 

Na realidade o grupo não tinha escolha. Se não arrombassem aquela porta, seriam alcançados pelos dementadores.Hermione começou a sentir-me realmente muito mal. Aqueles dementadores pareciam seres gélidos que dominavam as pessoas em fração de segundos. E o Lord das trevas, poderia matar, assim como os dementadores, e esse era um dos seus maiores prazeres.. Matar, mas a morte destes era uma morte ainda mais terrível, pois eles sugavam a alma e transformavam a pessoa num ser vegetante. E a todos por mais fixos em suas idéias e idéias que fossem as pessoas, ninguém poderia dizer que uma perspectiva dessas não os apavorava. 

Dumbledore alguma vezes, na casa dos Longbotton comentava sobre a letalidade dos dementadores, que não matavam de uma vez e sim iam sugando as pessoas aos poucos, como as aranhas que aprisionavam pobres moscas em suas teias e lhes matam um pouquinho por vez. Voldemort fora louco em soltar os dementadores e lhe proporcionar a realização de todos os seus desejos mais macabros, mas como poderia-se dizer, a loucura de Voldemort tinha método.. Sempre tivera método. 

Num único gesto a porta foi aberta. O Lord das Trevas estava tão entretido em torturar Lauren Snape Fudge que nem percebera os recém chegados. Apenas quando o barulho da madeira rachada se fez ouvir ele voltou sua atenção ao que entravam... Moody num acesso de raiva partiu para cima de Dumbledore, empunhando sua varinha. O velho bruxo não se fez de rogado. Alvo Dumbledore não era um homem vingativo, mas tinha muitas contas as certas com Moody. 

_- Império Domatitor! – gritou o ex-auror, mas Dumbledore conseguiu se defender abaixando-se. O feitiço apenas ricocheteou na parede. _

- Então era assim que você conseguiu toda a adesão, Moody? – quis saber o velho bruxo, enquanto gritava. – _Expelliarmus. _

_- Estupore! – era Moody. – Você não achou que o lord das Trevas apenas destinava ao idiota do Snape o direito e a maravilhosa obrigatoriedade de desenvolver pesquisas?_

_- Enervate! – é claro que não Moody, mas nunca pensei que você estivesse encarregado de alguma coisa. Os olhos de Dumbledore estavam frio e gélidos sem seu brilho habitual. Realmente se Dumbledore houvesse se dedicado as trevas seria realmente páreo duro... _

_- Expelliarmus! – como você é ingênuo Alvo.- ironizou Moody- Sinceramente pensa que teria sido tão fácil para Bartô se passar por mim, se eu e ele não tivéssemos laços estreitos de convivência?? E mais que um grande auror como eu iria simplesmente ser dominado por um _Império_ qualquer? _

A essa altura os dois homens estavam cara a cara, olho no olho, com expressões muito diferentes nos rostos. Dumbledore nunca esperava ver um ódio tão grande no rosto e no olhar de Alastor Moody. O seu rosto continua uma inigualável expressão de piedade. Piedade do amigo, do que o amigo se transformada e do motivo pelo qual se rendera as trevas. O motivo até poderia ser relevante. Tinha pena do Alastor Moody que começar aa gostar do poder, que aprendera o porquê Thomas Riddle era temido e que gostara de exercer esses tipo de dominação. . Moody ia gritar uma palavra qualquer mas Dumbledore foi mais rápido. 

- _Avada!_ – numa fração de segundo, os olhos do auror se alargaram e ele sentiu seu corpo ser lançado verticalmente pelas paredes do hospital, até bater com a cabeça numa das paredes e cair desfalecido no chão. 

Dumbledore lançou-lhe um olhar misto de pena e de ódio. Porém quando seus olhos se dirigiram aos outros percebeu que todos lutavam entre si... Voldemort por exemplo, encurralara Hermione e o Dr. Granger, que tinha uma varinha na mão e tentava se defender... Por um segundo o diretor apreciou os movimentos deles... Não que o Dr. Granger fosse de se pegar para trás.. Ele enfrentava o Lord com igualdade de condições o que era incrível, uma vez que seus conhecimentos bruxos eram rudimentares. No segundo seguinte, antes de Dumbledore sequer se mover Hermione atirou sua varinha à figura de Severo Snape/ Karkaroff que estava sentado na cama mais próxima..O problema fora que um feitiço vindo de algum lado atingiu-a e ela desviou completamente a rota indo parar no canto oposto ao pretendido. Agora Snape teria que dar um jeito de atravessar todo o ambiente e se apoderar da varinha de Hermione. 

Mesmo que o trio de ouro quisesse ajudar não poderiam.No mundo mágico pouco se poderia fazer, e na afobação de saírem todos na luta contra Voldemort, ninguém se lembrara de pegar varinhas para os três. Lauren estava largada no chão e Richard e Lúcio tentavam através da força bruta, dominarem Draco Malfoy, mas estava sendo bem complicado, pois p garoto parecia ter em sai força de vários homens adultos. Quanto aos outros, no meio de toda a confusão surgiram alguns dementadores e Frank e Arthur tentavam impedi-los de adentrarem a sala. 

- Nunca pensei em estar numa situação tão privilegiada. – dizia o Lord das trevas ao Dr. Granger. – Nunca mesmo, mas pode ter certeza de que me vingarei de seu pai através de você, do tirânico Irnius Granger. – Não adianta olhar ao redor. – ironizou o lord ao verificar que o dentista olhava para todos os lados, esperando algum auxilio. – Pode soltar a varinha, Dr. Sei que o senhor não sabe fazer nenhuma mágica. 

Hermione prestava atenção nas ações de severo e se desligou do que aconteceu entre seu pai e o Lord. Ao escuta-lo dizer que o dentista não fazia nenhum feitiço Hermione pensou em automaticamente contradize-lo, mas preferiu calar ao ver a cara de desagrado feita por seu pai. 

- Não precisa tentar me impressionar Dr. – continuou o Lord estendendo a mão semi-transparente em direção a ele. – me entregue a varinha. 

O dentista fez um movimento para frente com a varinha como se fosse entrega-la, e se viu no rosto do Lord das trevas, um sorriso mordaz. Já planejava com detalhes o que faria com os Granger quando o dentista lhe entregasse a varinha. Porém, o dentista apenas olhou com frieza para o Lord das trevas e sorriu antes de dizer: 

_- Estupore! _

Aquele era um feitiço simples e o Lord das trevas somente foi atingido devido a surpresa. Ele voou até uma parede, bateu nela, mas não foi nocauteado. Quem levou mesmo a pior fora Moody, pois o Lord despencara diretamente sobre ele. 

- Viu só, Riddle - zombou o dentista- eu faço mágicas. – enfatizou ele. 

- Ora, seu...- o Lord das trevas, reclamava enquanto se erguia e rearrumava as vestes. – Isso são feitiços simples, coisas de crianças.. Estou falando de magia de verdade! 

Sem previa combinação, fachos de luzes vindos de varinhas diferentes atingiram o Lord ao mesmo tempo. 

- _Estupore!_ – era a voz do dentista que não que só conhecesse esse feitiço, mas tinha absoluta de que ao tentar lança-lo não haveria erro. 

_- Avada! – Dumbledore disse-lhe o feitiço que primeiro lhe ocorreu. na verdade lhe ocorrera um Avada Kedavra, mas não sabia os reflexos que isso poderia Ter em Voldmerot. Como, pelo visto ele tinha a prioridade de alterar os feitiços, poderia ser que um Avada Kedavra lançando pela pessoa errada somente o fortalecesse. _

_- Expeliarmus! – esse fora Severo Snape, ao pegar a varinha de Hermione e observar a cena. Tivera medo que ela pudesse avançar contra os Granger. _

Aquele movimento pareceu nocautear instantaneamente o Lord das trevas, que caiu desfalecido.. Mas todos ali sabiam que era questão de poucos instantes para ele voltar a si e recobrar a consciência... Aquela era uma oportunidade única que não deveria e nem poderia ser perdida. 

O diretor tomou para si a tarefa de espantar os dementadores, para deixar Frank e Arthur livres. e quando os olhos de Snape correram o ambiente, ele percebeu que Lúcio estava sendo estrangulado por Draco, mesmo que Richard tentasse tirá-lo de cima do pai. Direcionado sua varinha ao jovem loiro Snape gritou: 

_- Imorbilus! _

Draco fez uma expressão de ódio mortal direcionado ao seu padrinho, quando viu que era incapaz de fazer qualquer movimento. Richard largou-o e Lúcio saiu de baixo do garoto prometendo vingança. Depois, roubou a varinha do garoto e foi ajudar Dumbledore e Snape. 

Snape então se uniu a Dumbledore, enquanto os predestinados se uniam para tentar matar Voldemort antes que ele despertasse. Aquele era um golpe baixo, digno dos próprio Lord. Atacar as pessoas por trás, sem qualquer tipo de defesa, mas ali, naquele momento, nenhuma questão ética incorreu a ninguém. 

Rapidamente, Frank Longbotton, Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter e o Dr. Irnius Granger rodearam a figura caída e se colocaram a postos, enquanto os outros tentavam conter os dementadores. 

- Avada Kedavra!!!! – a voz dos quatro foi ouvida ao mesmo tempo, enquanto os demetadores pareciam se desintegrar no ar, sob os olhares estupefatos de todos. de tais figuras malignas nada restava e poucos acreditariam que elas estivessem estado ali alguns segundo atrás. 

Como se fosse combinado, Richard Brown, Severo Snape, Lúcio e Draco Malfoy e Alastor Moody começaram a gritar de dor, trazendo todas as atenções... Hermione correu para perto de Snape e lhe perguntou o que estava acontecendo.. Em meio aos gritos, saíram de todos os braços esquerdos, uma sombra vaporosa no formato de uma grande cobra que foi se esvaindo no ar... Nos braços deles, no local onde estivera a marca negra, restava apenas uma cicatriz de queimadura. 

Desta vez o Lord das Trevas fora para sempre. 


	20. Finalmente o fim

Hoje, dia 25 de junho de 2003, termina nossa saga de fanfics "Caminhos Cruzados I e II". Queria agradecer a todos e em especial a cada um que acompanhou esta série, que fez seus comentários e suas criticas e espero sinceramente não ter deixado muito a desejar. Saibam que fiz o que era possível. Espero que tenham se divertido muito com nosso magnífico par SS/HG como eu me diverti em escrever toda essa história. 

Beijos a todos, 

Com carinho. 

Sarah Snape. 

**Capítulo XX - Finalmente o fim. **

Em uma ou duas semanas, as coisas no mundo mágico pareciam Ter voltado a seu rumo normal. Arthur Weasley foi reconduzido a posição de Ministro da Magia, de onde fora destituído por Moody e Dumbledore voltara a Hogwarts. Não que tivessem sido poucas as pressões que ele enfrentara para que assumisse como Ministro, mas segundo seus argumentos, Hogwarts era sua vida e por isso ele somente voltaria a deixar a escola, morto. Como seria complicado acumular os dois cargos, ele não tinha interesse em ser Ministro da Magia. Dumbledore lastimava a muito a morte de sua fiel escudeira Minerva, mas sabia que ela morrera por amor e que talvez isso trouxesse a ela própria algum tipo de consolo, onde quer que esteja. De sua sala ele aproveitava e olha para fora, procurando a acompanhar o resultado de um pedido que Severo lhe fizera mais cedo. 

No campo de quadribol havia um grupo reunido e acrescido de outro homem: Irnius Granger. 

- Ainda não acredito que Remo tenha preferido passar ferias com a Hoock a vir nos ajudar contra Voldemort. – troçava Sirius. 

- Não é isso, Sirius. – retrucou o outro, levemente envergonhando - Apenas recebi as corujas de vocês ontem e daí vim correndo para cá. 

- Nada pessoal Remo - dissera Lúcio, com sua expressão de pouco caso – Mas vocês deveriam estar em algum lugar ou fazendo coisas, estupendas para não ter contato nenhum com o mundo externo. 

Os outros deram risadinhas, enquanto Remo Lupin corara furiosamente. Numa das partes do grupo estava Frank Longbotton que aproveitava para provocar o amigo Richard. 

- Observem bem e digam que não tenho razão. – começou a falar o auror atraindo a atenção de todos. – Olhem as vestes deste cidadão. – ele indicou Richard com a cabeça. – É a combinação trouxa mais ridícula de que já tive conhecimento. 

Richard estava com uma calça amarela, uma camisa vermelha e gravata azul clara, e fazia uma grande expressão de desagrado. 

- Qual é o problema, Frank? – quis saber ele. 

- Não existe problema nenhum, Richard. –era a voz de Irnius Granger sobrepunha as gargalhadas dos outros. – Mas quem escolheu esse traje não entende nada de vestimentas trouxas. 

Sírius Black que chegava a chorar de tanto rir, ainda completou, afinando a voz: 

- Deve ter sido a Sybilinha dele! 

As gargalhadas foram gerais. 

- Richard, por favor! – era a voz de Severo Snape, fazendo o possível para manter-se sério. – Se quer mesmo ficar com aquela mariposa, ao menos não deixe que ela lhe escolha as vestes. Você está ridículo. 

- Apoiado. – completou Lúcio Malfoy. – Olhe para mim, para minha elegância e me tome como exemplo, Richard. – ele indicou as próprias vestes sendo incontestavelmente vaiado por todos. 

- Cai fora, pavão! – era Frank Longbotton quem falava isso rindo, e todos concordaram. – Nunca vi alguém que se pavoneia por qualquer coisa quanto esse daí... Mais egocêntrico que você só o Lockrart. 

- Não precisa ofender ele, Frank! – dissera Snape, rispidamente. Porém os outros todos concordavam. 

- Quem é esse Lockrart? – quis saber Granger. 

- È melhor você não saber, Irnius. – disse Lúcio. - Isso é intriga da oposição. Fui eleito o homem mais elegante do mundo mágico pela Transfiguração Hoje. – gabou-se. 

- Pudera, comprou a eleição! – disse Richard. 

- Cala a boa, Richard – disse Lúcio de maus modo – cuida da sua vida! 

Houve um minuto de silêncio até que Sírius perguntou: 

- Severo você conseguiu? 

- È claro que sim. – respondeu Snape, presunçosamente. 

- Lá vem o presunçoso. 

- Sírius fica na sua. – disse Snape ralhando - Eu trouxe o chapéu seletor e o banquinho. 

- Ainda não entendi o porquê dessa idiotice. – contrapôs Remo. – É obvio que ele é da Sonserina. 

- Não sei... Seria muito bom que fosse.. Daí estaríamos em maioria absoluta, desde que Richard não trocasse de lado, claro. – disse Lúcio com frieza olhando para o amigo com desprezo. Mas Richard fingiu nem notar a dura observação. – Vocês estariam perdidos. 

Snape retirou os equipamentos da caixa que estava no chão e mandou que Irnius sentasse no banquinho. Mesmo desconfiado, o dentista fez o que lhe era pedido, e logo um chapéu estranho lhe cobriu os olhos.

Sírius esfregava as mãos. Havia apostado com Lúcio Malfoy uma rodada de cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras, caso Granger fosse selecionado para a Sonserina. Tinha certeza de faturar o prêmio.

O chapéu começou a se agitar na cabeça do dentista e demorou alguns minutos para proferir seu veredito:

- Sonserina!

Irinus Granger ainda estava com o chapéu e tentava retirá-lo quando foi ouvida a voz de Sírius Black, gritando feliz...

- Hoje tudo por conta de Lúcio Malfoy... – e saindo correndo vibrando para o povoado seguido de perto pelo loiro. –...o Mais novo separado do pedaço.

Os dois se afastam rapidamente enquanto os remanescentes se entreolhavam:

- Lúcio se separou? – começaram a questionar.

- Não foi bem isso. – explicou Richard com um sorriso maroto. – Narcisa saiu da casa deles de armas, bagagens e centenas de milhares de galões e foi morar com um garotão trouxa de 18 anos.

Todos riram com vontade.

- Sim... – disse Richard baixando o tom de voz.- parece que ela disse que estava na hora de trocar "o homem mais elegante do mundo mágico" por um que... –ele parou e depois continuou.. – vocês sabem o quê!!!

Ele foi interrompido pelos risos. Frank Longbotton chegara a deitar-se no chão para rir melhor.

- E ainda disse, que deixaria os restos para a sua irmã, Severo - ele indicou Snape com a cabeça - uma vez que Lauren se contentava com pouco!

- Que maldade!! - disse Remo, falsamente compungido. – mas quem lhe disse isso, Richard?

- Bom, algumas partes Lúcio contou, e outras foram a Sibila.

- Mas como é que a Sibila sabia de todos esses detalhes? – quis saber Frank com a voz entremeada de risos.

- A Narcisa contou, ora! – disse Richard falsamente aborrecido.

* * *

Um casal passeava feliz e de mãos dadas por um parque trouxa em Londres.

- Severo, nem acredito que todo esse pesadelo terminou! – era voz de Hermione, Severo lhe oferecia uma bela rosa vermelha.

- Para mim minha querida, ainda parece algo inacreditável. – explicou ele, passando outra rosa no rosto dela – Às vezes penso que estou sonhando. De um dia para outro a minha vida deu uma grande reviravolta. O pesadelo acabou e agora vamos per ser felizes. – ele ergueu a moça do chão beijando- a .

- Eu para ser sincera sinto pena de Moody! – contrapôs ela com um sorriso.

- Pobre diabo, realmente. – concordou Snape. – Mas ainda acho que tudo terminou da melhor maneira possível para ele, Draco e os outros. Estão fazendo tratamentos, sendo reabilitados em uma espécie de prisão trouxa... Depois voltarão ao nosso convívio... – explicou ele, sob o olhar atento de Hermione.

- Bom, mas sem uma grande ameaça pairando no ar, teremos paz - dissera ela. – Meu pai que pareceu muito influenciado por toda essa história. Esta indo sempre a Hogwarts, adquirindo conhecimentos. Ele em contou que foi selecionado para a Sonserina.

- Nem poderia ser diferente, mas o incrédulo do Lúcio ainda teve que pagar cervejas amanteigadas para todos, por conta de uma apostinha que fez com Sírius. – contou ele, com um sorriso. – Você não sabe o quanto me sinto feliz, Hermione! Você não pode imaginar. – ele falou tomando a mão da moça.

- Severo, eu nem sei o que lhe dizer. – comentou ela, olhando nos olhos. – é bom demais essa paz, essa felicidade.

- Já falei com seu pai. – ele começou a falar, sobre um olhar interrogativo da moça. – E se você quiser... – ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha aveludada negra, abrindo-a – Poderíamos nos casar.

Hermione olhou-o feliz. Parecia que ia explodir de felicidade. Agora na paz teria a sua chance de ser feliz e de fazê-lo feliz.

- È claro que eu aceito, se isso é um pedido. – troçou ela.

- E o que mais haveria de ser? Amo você.

- Eu também te amo, Severo e é claro que aceito seu pedido. – respondeu ela, seriamente.

O par se beijou muito feliz e partir daí jamais foram vistos separadamente, sendo considerados um dos casais mais felizes do mundo mágico. Isso tudo porquê, numa determinada ocasião os seus Caminhos se cruzaram.


End file.
